Renesmee and Jacob Love Story
by Carlisleis1sexydoctor
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are meant to be together- this is their time- their story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my story after the Volturi threatened to take it. I start my story about 6 years later. I am half vampire, half human and live with a clan of vampires. My parents are both vampires but I love my life. I have the best family and my best friend, Jacob, is the best anyone could ever ask for.

Just a little about us before you jump into my story.

My family, the Cullen's, had to move from Forks about 4 years ago. Grandpa Carlisle was getting asked questions and some people kept asking about my mom and why she looked like the rest of the Cullen's. One family even thought we were a cult, my dad read their minds and the next day we moved. We moved east so we could still be in forest, but Grandpa Carlisle could still get a job. My dad and mom were sad to leave their cottage and mom was really upset about leaving Grandpa Charlie. In the end it turned out okay.

Living in Saku, Washington was really boring. I wasn't allowed much and I missed Jacob A LOT. My mom always knew how I felt, just like when my dad left her.

Now let's continue with the rest of my story as Renesmee Carlie Cullen :)

I was waiting outside my house waiting for my mom and dad to come home. They had gone back to Forks to see if anyone would remember them. They raced down our new driveway in mom's red Ferrari. They didn't have a good face, which was a horrible sign.

"Hey Nessie! What are doing out here by yourself?" my dad asked, as if he couldn't read my mind.

"Honey are you okay?" my mother asked, she could just touch me and know I knew there was something wrong.

My parents lead me inside and there was my whole family in the room. Aunt Alice was on the staircase looking for the winning lottery ticket while Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were watching some sporting show and Aunt Rosalie was with Grandpa Esme designing some future house design. They all stopped what they were doing when we entered. They all saw my dad's face, disappointment.

"We went to Forks and it seems there are still some people there that still talk about us. I saw an old teacher who swore I was a little Edward and Bella almost ran into some old friends who kept staring at us. We can't go back yet, maybe not for another couple decades at his rate."

My whole family had to move out of Forks when I was 2(really I looked 6ish). Some people at the hospital started asking Grandpa Carlisle about us and why we never look older. A week after that we moved 70 miles east to Saku. We all posed as Grandpa Carlisle's kids.

"Honey I know you wanted to move back before you finished growing but it doesn't look very possible, I'm sorry," my mom said. She seemed to be saying that a lot. She was sorry I had issues.

"It's okay, I understand. Might as well get used to it. We have forever to live and we hit rough patches sometimes." I finished my sentence with a fake smile and ran to my room heading straight for the laptop. Jacob was already waiting for me to chat with him about the news that I hopped would have well. His video feed opened and I immediately saw his bright smile. He was my best friend (and apparently my future husband).

"Hey! I miss you Nessie! I wish you were here! Everyone else has there imprints here all the time and your over there! What's the verdict?"

I couldn't lie to him. As much as I wanted to tell him we were packing right now, I couldn't.

"Jacob we aren't moving. My parents say we might have to wait decades! Can you believe it!" I started staring at the ring he gave me when I turned 5, it was a paw print and inside it had our name with little hearts~ Jacob and Nessie. I always touched it when I missed him. I looked at the screen and saw he was looking at his necklace that I had made for him. It was a dream catcher with my initials woven in "RCC."

"Well…I…We- Maybe…" *sigh* was all that Jacob could say. He was just as sad as I was.

"Well my parents did let me borrow the Ferrari this weekend to come visit you if you meet me halfway..." my looked at him as he slowly started smiling.

"I love you Nessie. Always thinking positive. I will run, drive, crawl wherever you want me to do as long as I can see you!" he almost howled he was so excited.

I told him some more about everyone getting antsy about living here and how Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme were already building another house. He told me about the pack and every once in while they get a whiff of vampires that normally leave peacefully. He told me he missed me. He had to go as his dad needed help and Jacob was his feet. We said out goodbyes and I closed my laptop. I started rubbing the ring and couldn't wait for the weekend to come. I feel asleep like a giddy girl.

My parents let me drive all the time. I was only 6, but looked 18ish. My dad was really good friend with Billy and Seth and Carlisle often spoke to Billy about any broken bones or anything else that happened to the boys. My dad always left me drive half way and Jacob would drive me the rest of the way and I had to stay in my own room. Jacob always was on patrol duty during the night so it worked out okay.

I woke up really early and found my mom. "Mom! I'm so excited. I haven't seen Jacob in a month. That's so much time! Can we please move closer?" I begged my mom to talk to my dad about it then to Carlisle. But every time I got the same answer. "Nessie, you know we had to move this far because A LOT of people drove 50miles or more to visit your grandpa and if we move closer someone could recognize us and say something."

I knew…but it was worth a shot.

I went downstairs to find Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper getting my books ready. They decided to homeschool me since they didn't have anything to do. Carlisle was a doctor in the little town we were in. Esme was an interior designer with Rose with some really cool clients. Mom and Dad were always researching and dong stuff, trying to figure out our next place to live and Uncle Emmett coached at the YMCA at night for adults. Aunt Alice normally taught me math, science and writing. Uncle Jasper taught me ALL history and reading.

"Now what do you want to do today? Start with some math or writing?" asked Aunt Alice.

"Or maybe how I killed soldiers and other details you won't find in these textbooks" grinned Uncle Jasper.

I looked at them and started laughing. They had such little in common and still found love. I looked at Aunt Alice and told said "We can start with math, hmmm maybe some algebra and then Uncle Jasper I want to find out more about these soldiers you killed." Uncle jasper went up to his room and started looking for his old uniform.

Aunt Alice and I practiced algebra for 20 minutes and jumped right into geometry. I t was really just review. My aunt told me I was going to get my HS degree in the summer but had to pass the HUGE test first.

3 days later I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 3am. I rolled over and looked outside. It was pitch black. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were playing tag football with my dad. Mom and my Aunts were watching as their personal cheerleaders. They always were active at night; they had all the time in the world. I decided to just start packing. I would leave the next day. Aunt Alice heard me move around and ran upstairs to help me pack.

"We have to pack clothes that can last awhile. Every time you come back from hanging out with those smelly mutts, all your good clothes are ruined! This time only shirts and jeans!" she protested.

We looked for my "bad" jeans that some old t-shirts and we packed some undergarments and then she told me to pack my bathroom things. I grabbed my bag and packed the usual; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and other things.

"Okay I think I'm ready, let's do this!" It was only 7am, but my mom promised to take me to get my hair done and nails done. I decided to take a nap. I woke up at about 3pm and almost forgot I had already packed hours before.

After hair and make-up, my Aunt said it was supposed to thunder, but not rain. We all smiled and grabbed our baseball stuff. I was going to be a good game! After the game I would only be miles away from Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Seeing Jacob

Like I said it was only a half way drive to meet up with Jacob. I took off early in the morning at around 8. For me that was super early. I loved sleeping in late. I called Jacob and told him when I left and that I should be at the half way mark in about an hour.

My parents had helped me pack my things and I said goodbye to everyone. Since it was still Jacob's winter break, I could stay a week this time.

Once I got to Rockky, the midway town, I realized I had driven really fast and was actually 15 minutes early. I decided to stop at the little café and get some coffee and a donut. I started looking at my phone reading some text when I spot the Rabbit. Jacob was finally here! I see Jacob get out and run to the entrance.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled in the café, scaring half the customers. I quickly get up and run up to him and give him a huge hug. We walk outside and we start holding hands.

"Ness, I missed you! You don't understand being around such crap down there with the boys and no one to see every night like the other guys-"

"Jacob," I interrupted him, "Look I'm here now, and its okay. Come one lets go, I'm ready to see everyone. He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and we ran to the Ferrari. He always left the Rabbit at the café. The owner always lets us leave the car there so when I had to go home the car was ready for him.

We ended up getting to La Push really fast. We went to Grandpa Charlie's and Grandma Sue's house first.

Grandpa was already at work so we just stopped to say to Sue. We told her we would be back later.

We passed by my old house. Jacob and I got outside the care and ran to the cottage. We entered my old room, still covered in little girl's toys and clothes we couldn't bring with us.

"I remember you when you were so little and you loved when I would spin you around." Jacob told me and then smiled. I touched his face and showed him that I remember through my images. He started laughing and picked me up and starting swinging me.

We ran outside and we started racing to the river.

"Last on to the river has to jump in with their clothes on" I yelled. We both ran fast as lightening and Jacob ended letting me win...or so he thinks.

Jacob fully dressed runs and jumps into the river. It splashes and slightly cold...but not for a vamp or wolf.

"Come on! Don't be such a girl!" Jacob yelled.

"No! Are you crazy!" I yelled back. Jacob got out of the water and pushed me in.

We start swimming around until we reach the bottom. I can hold my breath for a while and so can Jacob. We start swimming to the top and when we do we kiss. Not a quick one like you see on high school movies, but a real long one with someone you love and always will.

After a couple minutes of straight kissing we decide to get out the water and visit the La Push guys.

It took short seconds to get back to the car and another couple minute to cross into the Rez.

We first go see Sam. He is now married to Emily and has 3 kids (triplets), two boys; Josh and Thomas. The girl was Allison. They all look like Sam and Emily, dark skinned with straight black hair and since they grow almost as fast as me, they are about 15 and have the bodies of 20 years old, not that I was looking.

Next we visit the Blacks, Billy and Carla. Billy meet Carla and she was cool about having a werewolf stepson. Billy never looked happier.

Paul and Rachel bought a house close to Billy and were engaged.

Leah and Seth lived with their mom and Charlie but also hung out at the beach coast.

We drove to the coast and saw Leah and Seth.

"Hey, I thought I smelled a bloodsucker." Leah said jokingly. We hugged and then I saw Seth. He seemed to be with a girl. Jacob hugged Leah too and we both started to sit.

"Hmmm...Seth found an imprint?" I asked as Jacob and I sat.

"Well not really but this new girl moved here a couple weeks ago and he swears she could be the one, but then he's only like 16 so it could just be a crush." Leah explained.

I looked at the girl and realized she did look young. Reminded me of when Jacob fell for me and I was only hours old.

"Well you never now, at least he found someone. When you gonna found someone?" Jacob asked.

"When someone sparks my imprinting I guess. Maybe I should leave La Push."

Jacob and I left Leah and waved to Seth and started going back to Charlie's house. That's normally were I stayed when I was here.

"Grandpa!" I yelled as I saw Charlie.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" we hugged for a while then we went inside for some dinner. I only ate a little; I would have to go hunting later.

"What's new? You and your parents moving down again, sure do miss you guys!"

"Well, not exactly." I told my grandpa what my dad told me.

"Well hope you guys come back soon. Sure gets lonely sometime even with Sue. She became a nurse and the kids spend time at the Rez more than at the house."

Jacob and I left Grandpa around 8 and told him I would be back by midnight. He and Sue would be watching the football game with Billy and Carla and then old reruns movies till the pass out.

Jacob and I went to our meadow. I wasn't like my moms and dads, it was actually covered with trees a little bit and flowers grew but only every once in a while. We would lay and talk about our future.

"Jacob where do you think we'll be in 10 years?" I asked

"Married with babies and a huge house...with a Ferrari." Jacob smiled and laughed as he said the sentence.

I thought about what he said and thought about the babies' part.

"Jacob, I only have a couple months left till I can't have kids and you're talking about 10 years from now? We aren't even a couple, you haven't asked me out, ever, you kind of just expect me to just go along with what you say and that's just stupid." I got up to go back to Charlie's when Jacob caught up with me and started grabbing my arm.

"Nessie come on! You told me not to ask you out. Remember, you wanted to just be friends forever and whatever happens, happens. You let me kiss you but you never ask me if I want to be your boyfriends. We hold hands but sometimes you reject my hand. I love you Nessie, since the day you were born, but don't put the whole 'I never ask you out' crap because I tried once and you said no." he started getting mad and I knew if I didn't calm him, I would have a huge wolf in front of me in a matter of seconds.

I quickly showed him my thoughts about us growing up together and when I remember saying no and regretting it. I showed him when we kiss I love it and when we hold hands I only take it away because I'm scared he'll leave me.

Jacob calms down and kisses me like we did in the river.

"I love you Jacob. I always have I just didn't know how to transition from friend to girlfriend." I explained.

"I know, that why I waited."

We kept kissing until we noticed my alarm going off. I had 15 minutes to get home before midnight.

As I walked to the front door, Jacob grabs me again and kisses me and asked me with so much sincerity "Will you be my girlfriend Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

I look into his brown chocolate eyes and without a blink yell, "YES!" This was the best trip ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Spending time with Love

******PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW-now enjoy Chapter3!****Thanks :)**

When I went to bed that night I felt like a princess. My prince had finally asked me to be his one. Now I'm not trying to act corny, but more like "OMG, he finally asked me out!"

I tried sleeping but couldn't and gave up at about 3 in the morning. I woke up, got some water and went outside and sat on the porch. I started reading a book, Hamlet; my mom had given to me, it was one of hers and my father's favorites.

I was in Act 2 when I noticed something was getting closer. I looked around and saw a giant blob coming near me. I then saw 4 legs and a fur-it was Jacob. He was coming to see me.

I got up and went up to pet him. He was so cute and I loved it when he turned wolf. He was always warm and it was fun when I was small to ride on his back.

I went back to reading while he slept by my side. As I got older, I realized that I didn't need that much sleep. I was becoming more vampire in that department. Jacob though had been awake for days it looked like. He was snoring loudly and hardly moved. At around 6 I had fallen asleep. Grandpa Charlie woke me up at 7.

"Ness, what are you doing out here?" he looked at me worried

"Oh, sorry grandpa," I looked over and Jacob was gone, "I came out here at night to read. I'm not sleeping as much-something genetic from my parents-and I just feel asleep a couple minutes ago."

"Well if you're still tired, go up to your room. Sue doesn't work today so maybe you guys can hang out."

I nodded and went up to my room and feel asleep for about 2 hours. I woke up, showered, texted Jacob and went downstairs for breakfast. Sue was still sleeping and the kids had spent the night on the beach with some friends.

I went back up to my room and found an email from my parents.

_Renesmee, _

_It has only been a couple hours, but as to not bother you on your cell, we just wrote this. Just thinking of you and wishing you the best. Hope everything is well and everyone here misses you. _

_Love, Mom and Dad _

_P.s. When you return we have a surprise for you! _

_P.s.s This is Aunt Alice, it involves Forks..._

Odd..they never wrote. Aunt Alice didn't have many visions of Forks anymore. Must be something to do with Charlie.

I went back downstairs and left Sue a note that I was going to be with Jacob and would try to be home by dinner.

I went to my car and on it I found a purple orchid, my favorite. It had a badly handwritten note from Jacob.

Miss you Nessie. Last night was the best night of my whole life. Missing you already, Jacob.

I put the note in my pocket and the flower in my car. I looked at my phone and saw 2 texts from Jacob. One telling me he left before Charlie woke up so I wouldn't get in trouble. The other told me to meet him at the beach, it was by the beach and I was excited to join him.

My car roared to life and I sped towards the Rez.

As I drove I wondered what the surprise was- probably something like Carlisle got an award or Mom and Dad hadn't broken a bed set. Either way it was the same thing.

I made it to the Rez in no time. I notice Jacob already swimming in the ocean. I got out my car and Jacob started swimming towards me. He got closer and I noticed he was naked.

I blushed and turned around. He got out the ocean and starting laughing.

"Never seen a boy naked Ness? It's okay, I was in wolf form and had to swim here. All my clothes got ripped. Give me 3 seconds."

I heard him go towards a bag and take out some clothes and put them on. I turned around and noticed he still hadn't put on his shirt. He was beautiful. Every muscle perfect, not a blemish nor scar and everything about him was mine.

"You know, I could go swimming." I started taking off my shirt and shorts and starting running towards the ocean. Jacob followed but thankfully just his boxers. We swam to the bottom and started collecting sea shells and looking for other animals.

We ended up swimming for hours. We went back to the beach and got dressed and went to Charlie's house. I took a shower first, then Jacob. We went downstairs and I started making dinner. Some ham, potatoes, green beans, rolls and some cake for desert.

While the ham cooked I told Jacob if he wanted to hunt with me. I was feeling a little low. He followed after me and we went to our meadow. I found some deer and drank. Jacob finished them off for me. Afterwards I came home and the ham was done. Like an old couple we sliced the potatoes and parted the eggs for the cake.

"Jacob, I had no idea you could cook."

"Well when my dad got paralyzed I was his legs, still am. So I learned how to cook, clean and other little things. It's fun. I once made 5 turkeys for thanksgiving and it fed the whole wolf pact, plus the extended family."

Charlie got home right as we were making our plates.

"Hey Ness. Wow, just like your mom, making dinner knowing I can't even make toast."

We ate with Charlie and talked about his work, our day, his arrests and our announcement."

"Grandpa, since you're here I need to tell you something. It kind of serious and I think you'll be okay with it."

He looked worried and then he started staring at Jacob. "Are you pregnant?"

"GRANDPA! No, we were just going to tell you we are officially together. Like girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Oh well, I thought y'all already were. *laughs* Makes sense though. Anyway have fun telling Edward."

Charlie went to bed and I followed. I was tired and Jacob had watch duty.

"Love you Jacob. Always have and always will." I said.

"Love you too Nessie." Jacob sealed his love with a kiss.

The rest of the week was the same. I woke up early and Jacob and I would hang out. Normally hunting every other night. He made me tired and I need blood to replenish my energy. By the end of the week I was sad. Jacob drove me to the mid-point and we had a small lunch.

"So I'm going to tell my dad and I'll let you know if he comes back down to kill you." I giggled.

"Alright, remember I got a pack, I aint scared of your dad." Jacob said.

He kissed my forehead and I took off in my car.

I texted my parents that I would be home in an hour.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me.

"Welcome home dear. Come inside, Rosalie is very excited to see you."

I walked inside and saw Rosalie, though she looked different. She had a slight bump where her flat stomach once was.

"Renesmee, I'm glad you're here. Guess what! Carlisle figured out…vampires can have kids!"

Oh snap…was all I could think.

**PLEASE write comments and or reviews about the stoty, good/bad, something I should change?**

**Let me know and I will try to get Chapter 4 up soon! **

**Thanks~R:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-REVIEW AND LEAVE ME COMMENTS. Let me know my writing is making some people happy :) PS-SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD, ENJOY :)**_

I'll I could do was look at my aunt and I thought, wow a week made her look months pregnant.

She saw me looking at her stomach and started laughing.

"Silly, I'm not pregnant yet. Alice bought me this belly thing that I can make big and small so I'm trying it out."

"Hmm, okay. Well Grandpa what's the news on the vamps getting babies?"

I walked to the couch were Grandpa was sitting with Grandma on the couch. They looked so cute sometimes. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were on the other couch and Mom and Dad were standing by the piano. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were beside me waiting for Grandpa to tell me the news.

"It seems that while looking for some research about you we found some old documents that the Volturi wanted to be hidden. In them, it is written in old Latin the process in which one must have to have vampire children. It seemed like it would be complicated, read it yourself."

_Sanguis et si liberos habeat venatores cautissimi_

_I. Uterque ab humano cruore temptaverat._

_II. Et vixerunt cum illo qui fecit, quam L annorum et amplius._

_III. Unum est pars duorum cognovimus ante conversionem alterius._

_Quondam haec conpleta sunt opera, pars erit ingenio, filiosque procreare._

_Postquam puer natus est tertia pars in aliam partem quae est invenire, filiosque procreare._

_Si pro nonnullus causa creans non potest inveniri, sed conceptio est possibile solum forti sors durior et superstitem._

Translation, literally:

Blood takers may have children when and if

1. Both have had tried blood from that of a human.

2. Both have lived with the one who made them for more and no less than 50 years.

3. One party of the couple must have known the other party before the transformation.

Once these tasks are completed, the party will have the abilities to have children.

After the child that is born the third, one party must find another party in which to have children.

If for some reason the creator cannot be found, the conception is still possible but a lot harder and only the strong survive.

I read the decree over and over very fast. I couldn't believe it. Hmmmm. I didn't know what to think about it. I just seemed weird that some so powerful like the Volturi would want something like this kept secret.

"So what do you think granddaughter?" Grandma Esme asked me, "You could be a cousin very soon if this actually happens."

I looked at my grandpa and asked him, "So why did they keep this a secret? Wouldn't this be something they would want to do? Procreate amazing vampires as children?"

"Not really dear, you see the Volturi are more controlling. And they lack the 2nd clause; none of them know who created them. They were made and left and it would be nearly impossible for them to still be alive."

"Well, sounds legit," I said, "So Auntie Rosie, are you excited?"

"In a way yes, but in others I haven't done the most important thing, drink human blood. And it's not very clear if I have to keep drinking it for me to have all 3 children or if I just need to do it once." She looked worried, but Uncle Em was there for her.

"Babe, I'll do anything for you and we will have the children you have always wanted." She smiled and they walked to their room.

"So…"I looked at my parents, "Guess I can't be a sister for another 44 years huh?" I laughed. Mom just smiled and Dad spoke, "We'll see, maybe. I don't think your mother will want to have another one." He came up to me and hugged me, "We have the most perfect daughter now." He kissed my head and took my mom with him to the cottage. Grandpa and Grandma left next; Grandpa to the hospital, Grandma to the kitchen to make me food.

I looked over at Aunt Alice who was obviously avoiding my face. Uncle Jazz was trying to get her to stop looking so depressed.

I walked over to them and asked, "What's wrong Auntie Alice?"

She stared at me and I could tell she was sad. She had almost no make-up and was wearing sweat pants.

"Ness, I'm sorry, I'm being a Debby downer. Let me go change and I'll be back."

She got up and left. I looked at Uncle Jazz and asked him what was wrong with her.

"We can't have kids and somehow it bothers her now. Everyone she knows, all of us, her family, can have kids, but not us. I lived with my creator for some time, but she never had the chance. I didn't know her before her transformation and even thought we have both tried human blood, it will never change the fact we didn't know each other, nor Alice knowing her creator. It breaks her heart."

I realized EVERYONE could have kids, even Grandma and Grandpa. Ha, I'm imagining it now, having an uncle or aunt that is younger than me. But it seemed sad that I could never have a cousin from ALL my aunts. Maybe they could make one or adopt one. I didn't know how to respond to Uncle Jazz. He ended up leaving to see where Aunt Alice went and I made my way to the kitchen.

Grandma was making one of my favorite dishes. Fried Chicken with mashed potatoes and greens. She was one the best cooks next to Uncle Em. You would think he could cook, but when he was human he was the cook of his family, when he got changed he still remembered everything and even taught Grandma some pointers. She always made dinner super-fast.

She gave me my plate and poured me a glass of milk, this Grandma was amazing.

"Thanks Grandma!" I hugged her and we sat. Normally she would try what she made, but this time she just sat there.

We talked about my adventures with Jacob and how I really wanted to move back. We talked about Esme getting a big house contract for a wealthy couple. Then I asked her the most serious question I think I had ever asked her, "Grandma, since you know about the baby clause, are you and Grandpa going to have one?"

She paused for a moment and started to talk, "Well your grandfather and I have talked about. We think it might be alright to have someone of our own. We will probably try just to see what happens, but you have to remember, Carlisle never lived with his creator, but I have. I have the same problem as Rosalie and so does your Grandfather. We have never tried human blood. For your grandfather, I don't know if he could risk it just for me to have a child. For me I have 6 already and a beautiful granddaughter and from the looks of it, more grand babies."

Esme smiled and took my empty plate. I watched as she washed it and it seemed that she was trying to keep herself busy. Maybe she didn't want any kids. I could see just her and Carlisle for the rest of their lives happy the way life was now.

She left the kitchen and went to get ready for her job interview this afternoon.

I decided to call Jacob and tell him the news that happened over here. He seemed as surprised and sounded scared when I said that Rosalie would be like a newborn AND pregnant. He told me he would come up and see me in case she turned out to be crazier then she already was.

I went home to the cottage and saw a note from my parents that they had gone hunting and would be back later. I unpacked my suitcase and put all my dirty clothes in the washer. I was the only family member that actually washed their clothes and used it more than once. Alice would be mortified if she had to think about doing that.

At about 10 at night I went back to the main house and started looking for the rest of my family. I couldn't find Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper, but I ended up finding Aunt Rosalie in the computer room. She was looking up baby cribs and everything pink to go for a girl.

"Hey Aunt Rose! Hey why are you only looking at pink, what if it ends up being a boy? Remember my mom thought I was a boy..."

Aunt Rosie looked at me and smiled. "I know, but it would just seem perfect if I had a girl first; my own little girl to dress up and have fun with."

She looked at me and immediately took it back, "OMG Nessie, It doesn't mean that I didn't have fun with you! I love you, you know that. I just meant a little girl of my own!" She got up to hug me and then went downstairs. I followed her but she was nowhere found. I decided to call Jacob, but it went straight to voicemail which meant he was probably on patrol. I finally went back to my room in the big house. My grandparents had made me a room when I was a little girl so when I slept over, I had a place. I rested my head and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I started crying. I had the most beautiful dream ever. I dreamt that Jacob proposed to me and that I had said yes. I then planned the whole wedding with my aunt and it was exactly how I wanted it. Jacob was in a suit and I in a beautiful white satin dress. We said "I do" and walked back to the beach to swim to our special cave.

I got up and took a shower. I didn't know who was home or anything. It read 6 on the clock in the hallway. I actually slept awhile.

I looked down the stairs and saw no one. I went outside and saw everyone at the picnic table.

"Morning darling!" my dad said while kissing my forehead. My mom gave me a hug and the other family members as well.

"Where was everyone yesterday?" I asked.

"Sorry honey, we went hunting and completely lost track of time. By the time we came back, you were already asleep."

I looked at Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They looked madly in love. I looked over at Aunt Alice. She still looked upset.

Then I heard someone running towards me. I turned around and see Jacob in wolf form.

"JACOB!" I scream and run up to hug him. He gives me a little lick and I turn around and my family waves to him.

I look up at him and show him my dream. I then show him my decision to tell my family of us being together.

My dad just stares at us as my other members looks anxious.

I turn around and begin to say something, "Guys. It's official, where "together" like a couple!"

Everyone cheered, that it is except Alice. Oh boy..


	5. Chapter 5

It had been days since I told the whole family that Jacob and I were officially together. They couldn't believe it. My dad was slightly giving Jacob the cold shoulder. Jacob decided that since I was close to "graduating" high school he could move up to live closer to me.

We met up at a small river by my house one day to lie down. I held his hand showing him my thoughts about us and being super happy.

He moved up with his elbow keeping him up as he looked down at me.

"Ness, I talked to the other guys and they told me that they want me over here. They want me to be closer to my imprint for the time being and that when it was good enough, we could move back."

"Really!" I said, "That's great, where are you guys going to live?"

"Well, I'm actually bringing Seth with me. I talked it over with Esme and she had agreed to make us a little house not too far from here. It's going to be simple. One story, two rooms, a kitchen, you know the normal. I told her that we probably would never be there but whatever."

I jumped on him and looked into his eyes. I softly kissed him and showed him what I thought the house would look like.

"Looks amazing. When we're done with it, you can decorate it."

We walked back to my house in time to catch Aunt Rosalie outside. We didn't know what she was doing-she hated the outside.

"Hey Aunt Rose!" I gave her a hug and then she kept pacing back and forth.

"Hey Blondie!" Jacob still teased her with that name.

"Jacob, could you please annoy someone else today?" she seemed somewhat worried and just kept pacing.

Jacob went inside to find Emmett.

"What's wrong Aunt Rose?"

"Umm…well..." she kept pacing and she wouldn't look at me. "I've decided to go hunting tonight for human and ummm…um.. yeah." She stopped pacing and starting staring at my reaction.

I really didn't know what to think. I just couldn't imagine taking someone's life and to think for a kid. I always knew she wanted a kid. I remember her fantasizing over me. I didn't think it was fair what she was doing, but it's her life.

"Well.." I finally spoke up. "Have you decided who the victim will be?" I said slightly sarcastically.

She looked at me and stopped smiling. "I'm not killing just anyone. Carlisle had decided to call me when someone is incapable of living anymore. Like me or Edward were when he created us. Instead of just biting them, I will….be…taking…" she paused for a moment and turned around. It looked as if though she was crying, though that was impossible, "I will be taking the blood of the almost dead man and then Emmett will take me to live in Forks for about a month, Carlisle said. I can't risk going crazy on the new town."

"Good. Just between us Aunt Rose, even if you did kill someone you didn't know, I understand why you're doing this." I gave her another hug and walked into the house.

Jacob, my dad, Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper were watching football and from the looks of it, they were betting mega money.

"Shut up Edward. He ran for the touchdown. That was my beat. Where's my 10 grand?" Uncle Emmett was jumping up and down. Apparently his team won. My dad went upstairs to get his money while Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz collected the money they had won from each other. Jacob was just watching.

I went upstairs to find my mom when I found Aunt Alice in my room. She was holding a stuffed animal she gave me when I turned "1." She looked still sad and I knocked on the door.

She looked up and said, "Hey Nessie. I just was walking by when I saw this bear I gave you. When I gave it to you, you never let it go. It was your best friend."

I went up to her and gave her a hug (I was in a hug mood this day.)

"Thanks Ness," Aunt Alice smiled at me and walked out the room.

The rest of the day I spent it with Jacob. We ended seeing a new movie at the downtown cinema and shopping for some stuff for his new house. He had been working at a repair shop, but Alice gave me her credit card and told us to buy anything.

We got back home at almost midnight and I was super tired. My father was waiting for us at the door. He didn't look happy, but he never was when I was with Jacob.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen! Do you have any idea what time it is? Why didn't you answer my calls? You're lucky I didn't come after you!" my father was speaking loudly and also yelling at Jacob.

"Sorry dad. I forgot my phone and I was with Jacob. Nothing is going to happen to me. We went shopping, Aunt Alice knew where I was." I tried to explain to him but it seemed he was mad anyhow.

"Edwa-" Jacob began to say, but I dad cut him off.

"Jacob, I trusted you with my daughter. I didn't expect you to run off with her. There won't be a next time if this happens again. Understood?" my dad was talking to Jacob sternly now. Jacob nodded and my dad walked back inside. Jacob hesitated but I pulled his hand and led him inside.

My mom was by the piano learning a new piece. My grandparents were watching the news. My uncles were playing football in the backyard, I could hear them clearly. My aunts were walking up to me holding a piece of paper.

"Guess what you're going to school!" they both screamed.

I both looked at them and thought about it for a second.

Rosalie started talking first, "Carlisle told us at you're gonna stop growing soon, right before school is supposed to start. You can finally go with us!"

"And that means," Aunt Alice turns to Jacob, "You are going to finally get your high school diploma."

I looked at Jacob, who seemed somewhat confused and then walked away towards the woods. I turned to my aunt.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" asked Aunt Alice.

"No" I said, "He just gets bothered sometimes that he hangs around people that have degrees for everything and he never even bothered finishing high school and for him its hard. He's just one of those people that has other interests besides school, but he knows you guys expect him to at least get a high school diploma. Maybe if he gets that he'll go to college. But even then, he doesn't see the need. He loves cars and being a mechanic. He wants to open his own place eventually."

"Well" my aunt Rose began to say, "Maybe if he starts going with all of us this time, it will be better. Each one of us is better at some things. Jasper can teach him History, your dad can teach him Math, I can teach him Science and Emmett and him and go at it in PE."

I looked at my aunts and gave them thanks. They left and I went to the woods and found my giant wolf overlooking the house. He had ripped out his clothes and knocked down 3 trees. He was going in circles, but stopped when he saw me. I went up to his face and gave him a little rub.

"Jake, it's okay. When you go to school this time, it will be different. Trust me; we'll all be there to help you. And since I love you I won't let anything happen to you. Believe me."

He howled in happiness and we walked back to the house. He jumped onto the second level of the house that was made of pure steel and changed back into a human.

I walked into the house and saw Jacob with just shorts on, walking down the stairs. My uncles were on the coach again watching some other sport, I think soccer. My mom was making Jacob and I some dinner while Esme helped her cook. My dad was playing chess with Aunt Alice; still one of the coolest things to watch. Suddenly my Aunt Alice gasped and the TV went mute. We all turned to her and when she "returned" from her vision she faced Rosalie.

Rosalie's phone rang. The caller ID was Carlisle. He was at the hospital. Alice just looked at said, "It's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

My Aunt Rosalie was just standing there when Uncle Emmett ran to her side. He whispered something in her ear and they both went upstairs. I heard drawers shutting and closing and Uncle Em yelling about his car keys.

They both ran down the stairs and Uncle Emmett ran to put their full suitcases into his beloved Jeep.

Aunt Rosalie just looked at us and began to speak, "I just want you guys to know that even though I'm doing this, it won't change anything about me. I don't ever want to crave it or be attached to it. I just want to bite and go…." she let out a sigh and then completed her thought, "I want a chance to have a life with Emmett. If this is the only way, I'm willing to do it and all I ask is that you as my family accept it."

She stood proudly and started giving everyone a hug. First Esme, then Alice; Jasper was third, then my mom. Edward next and finally me and Jacob were the only ones. Aunt Rosalie looked at me and gave me the biggest hug. She gave a pat to Jacob and walked to her car. Uncle Emmett did the same thing and hugged each of us.

They drove towards the highway while we waited for Alice and her vision. All seemed calmed.

"I can't believe its actually going to happen." Grandma Esme finally spoke since everyone was silent.

"I think she knows what she's doing." Uncle Jasper seemed assured and walked up to his room. Aunt Alice followed.

"Well, hopefully this will let her have the baby she always wanted." My mom whispered and then walked out to her cottage with my dad.

Jacob and I were the only ones left and we decided to call it a day. I didn't want to go home and leave Grandma Esme by herself, so I slept in my room and Jacob slept in the guest room right next to mine.

Hopefully tomorrow would bring good things.

I had such a vivid dream. It was Jacob and I at our wedding. He was at the altar and I was walking towards him. As I got closer, my belly got bigger. By the time I got there, my stomach was huge. He touched my belly and all of a sudden, it gets smaller and I look to my side and see a small baby. Then the baby turns into a wolf and has long, sharp teeth and starts killing all my family either by jumping on it or sucking its blood. As I look at the horror, I see Jacob laughing and holding my hand. He whispers, "This was my plan all along, stupid bloodsucker."

I awake in a puddle of sweat. I look outside and see it's still dark. My clock reads 6:15. I only slept 4 hours-something normal I'm used to now. I decide to just wake up and take a shower. I get dressed and go downstairs to see if anyone is awake. I don't see anyone, but a note that said they had all gone hunting and will be gone the whole day. I decide to go up to my room and change into something more comfortable. I go back downstairs and made some breakfast for Jacob and I. I put it on a tray and bring it up to his room. He was barely covered in a small sheet. He was obviously only wearing boxers. I blushed and put the tray down on the nightstand. I nudged Jacob slightly and immediately he jumped up. I started laughing at seeing him so up and ready. He slowly sat back down leaning against the bed frame.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, "Morning beautiful." He then kissed me gently.

"Morning," I replied, "No one is home so I thought I would make us some breakfast in bed."

We ate and laughed and then I got a call from my Aunt Alice.

"Hey Nessie, just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I made some breakfast and we might go shopping later." I replied

"Alright, call us if anything goes wrong." She hung up and Jacob got up to change. I left the room as he wanted to take a shower. I wanted to stay back, but knowing my parents could come through the door at any minute seemed to scare me.

I waited for 10 minutes while he shaved and got ready. We decided to take his motorcycle to the movies. We saw some movie with action, but really I just made out with him and laughed about the poor acting.

After the movie, we went shopping for his house. We found some cool things that would look nice.

I found a clothing store that had some cool shirts and I ended up taking Jacob to go and look with me. We shopped for hours and then went to the men's store to buy him some clothes. He didn't get much.

We drove back to the house, barely fitting all the things we bought on the motorcycle.

We ran up the stairs and jumped into my bed. We started making out passionately and I couldn't breathe, much less I wanted to. We were really getting into it. All of a sudden I notice his hands up my shirt, my arms wanting to take his off. I realize it's the perfect time and I take off his shirt as he takes mine off. I turn him on his back and get on top of him. We start kissing again and he reaches for my belt. I reach for his.

With both belts off and my bra half off, the pants are the next to go. We get under the sheets and just as Jacob is about to become my everything I hear a car racing down the driveway. I quickly jump out of bed as does Jacob. I rush to find my shirt as Jacob looks for his pants. As we scramble to find our clothes we hear a knock on the door and before I can say in, my dad slams the doors open, making everything on my wall fall.

All I see is fire in his eyes as he views a half naked boy with his half naked daughter.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" As I looked around the bed, I realized I had a lot of explaining to do.

Downstairs I am sitting on one couch while Jacob is on the other side of the room. My dad is pacing back and forth while my mom is glaring at Jacob. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are laughing in the corner while Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme are upstairs cleaning what's left of my room.

"Nessie…Why? Why did you think it was okay for you to become active? IN YOUR GRANDPARENTS HOUSE!"

My dad only ever yelled at me when I did anything horribly wrong. I was confused and angry. I was already an adult and for him to yell at me for something I knew he did once seemed illogical.

I stood up and so did Jacob. "Dad, this is unfair for you to yell at me for something so stupid. Mom told me you once had a make out session that almost lead to something. But guess what, nothing happened and the fact that you came home and immediately came to my room just shows that you had Alice watching me and didn't trust the fact that Jacob and I could control ourselves.

"Nessie, there is a difference between your mother and you. She had control after I told her that I would marry her. I don't see a ring on your finger nor have I had Jacob ask me for your hand." He angrily looked at Jacob.

"Dad, this is the 1900's anymore. People don't need a ring on their finger to do anything. You gave mom an ultimatum and she made her choice. Jacob has never once pressured me and has never once told me that we had to me married to have any fun. And for your information I want to marry him and he wants to marry me, we just don't have the ring yet, Dad."

I started to walk toward Jacob and as we started walking towards the door I turn and see my mom walking towards us I look at my dad and tell him, "and as far as I remember you never asked Grandpa Charlie for mom's hand."

I walked out the door with Jacob and ran to his Rabbit. We jumped in and I told him to floor it. As he did I could hear a faint yelling starting in my house. I didn't want to ever go back, not with that embarrassment and an uncle like Uncle Emmett.

It had been 2 weeks since I went back to my house. My mom had left me a voicemail everyday just to say she misses me and hopes I return. I got some texts from my Aunts about my room being redone and my Uncles sent me funny texts saying they wouldn't make fun of my episode.

As much fun as it was being at Grandpa Charlie's house I did miss my parents. I had decided to go with Jacob back to Forks. No one would recognize me since I was just a toddler when I left. I mostly hung out with the rest of the wolves anyway. Jacob was back on patrol and I only saw him during the day. I hung out with Leah and Seth down at the beach. I went shopping and bought some things with my leftover birthday money.

That night Jacob had the night off and we went to the beach for a late night swim. I told Grandpa Charlie I would be back my midnight and not to worry. My mother had called him when I left the house and he told her I could stay with him, there wouldn't be any problem.

We swam miles and miles and raced each other to the shore. We got our towels and waited to dry off by the campfire Jacob had made. We had marshmallows and chocolate to mellow us out. Jacob hugged me as he was already dry and made me drier by the second.

"Jacob what do you think would have happened if my dad hadn't come home and barged into my room?"

"Well, nothing. Honestly Nessie, I knew your father's rules and I know you. If you had really wanted to, you would have done it a lot sooner. I figured we were having a really good make out session."

I kissed him and hugged him some more. There was no one I would rather be with.

He drove me to Grandpa Charlie's house and gave me a goodnight kiss. I walked through the door and could smell someone sweet. I looked in the kitchen and saw Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Grandma Esme.

"Nessie we need to talk…" They all looked at me with sincerity in their eyes. Something was horribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down in the nearest kitchen chair as did my family. They all looked worried and I could feel Jasper trying to calm them and to keep my mind at ease.

"Nessie, something went wrong with Rosalie. She, well…" my Grandma Esme started to say but couldn't seem to finish.

"Grandma what happened?" I looked at her and couldn't imagine anything horrible happening to Rosalie except maybe she was a crazy newborn now.

"Renesmee, your aunt and grandma are having trouble telling you this because it's been awhile since it happened and you will be new to this. While your Aunt was doing her business with the almost dead women, she accidently converted her. Rosalie went on a wild rampage and Emmett had to restrain her while Carlisle moved the women to the house." My uncle Jasper looked very concerned and somewhat sick looking.

"The women or should I say young adult, completed her transformation a couple of days after you left. Rosalie and Emmett have been in a smaller town farther from the house until Rosalie can control herself. Carlisle says it should be in a few days." Grandma Esme gave me a small smile but I could tell she had concern as well.

"So what's going to happen to the family with this new girl?" I asked them.

"Well looking in the future she seems to be adjusting and doesn't seem to upset about her life being changed. Her name is Gabriella Martinez. She was originally from Mexico and she was up here studying Wilderness or something like that. She has already called her parents and has told them that she can't come home for school reasons. Fortunately as I keep trying to look into the future I see her fitting in nicely but we fear you being close to her will make her "newborn" come out. She seems to have a gift, a very special one that combines all of ours." Aunt Alice seemed to be getting another small vision as she paused and Uncle Jasper took over.

"Gabriella can touch you and can make you think something she wants you think. She can also take away your powers for a couple of minutes and leave you vulnerable to her mind attacks." Jasper explained.

I thought about it for half a second and thought about what would happen to her around me. I was part human and even Uncle Jasper still had trouble talking about my blood.

"We came to talk to you because we want you to stay here for a couple more days maybe another month. You parents stayed behind to make sure that Gabriella didn't harm anyone. They have been letting her go to your room and smell some things so that when you come, she won't be completely surprised." Grandma Esme seemed content.

Aunt Alice returned from her vision and just told us that Gabriella seemed to be doing nicely. She was still a little nervous about meeting me but she seemed to be adjusting.

My relatives left with kisses form my Aunt and Grandma and a small hug from my Uncle. They drove off before anyone would notice they were the infamous Cullen's.

I stayed home the rest of the day and left a voicemail for my mom telling her about the visit and just asking when I could go back. I called Jacob and told him to come over for dinner since Sue was visiting family in another state and Charlie was alone again.

I made some ham and a salad with some potatoes. Charlie enjoyed the meal and so did Jacob. After dinner I told Grandpa I would be back later as I wanted to hang with Jacob.

We drove to the Rez and I met up with the guys. Sam was there with his kids while Emily was at home making a dinner for the whole pack. Josh, Sam's oldest, was the first to wave and say hi. Thomas, Josh's twin, also waved. Allison, Sam's youngest, just looked and smiled. I think she liked Jacob and wasn't over him even though she knew he would never leave me. Jared was next to Sam with his new bride Kim. She was pregnant and due in a matter of weeks. She gave me a hug and Jared as well. Quil was playing in the water with his imprint Claire. She was still a little young for any dating but Quil would still be there for as an older brother type. Paul was walking along the coastline with his baby girl Sarah. Rachel, his wife, was walking towards the rest of the pack to say hello. Jacob and I sat and talked to the pack about what was going on and then I told them about Rosalie and what my family had said.

"Well looks like Blondie is going to have to share her good looks some more" Sam laughed as he makes fun on my aunt. It's true; Gabriella was probably pretty and even more now that she was a vampire.

"Hope you guys make it through the newborn stage. I remember fighting those newborns, they did not seem happy." Jared smiled and patted Kim's stomach.

Paul came up to join the group while Rachel took Sarah to change her diaper. "I didn't like the blonde one, figures she would be the one to want to drink blood to have a baby." Paul wasn't pleased there was another vampire in our family but was happy she was being trained not to kill humans.

We spent the rest of the night talking about the Rez and what was happening. Seth showed up later on with a girl who knew about the wolves. Leah didn't show up sadly enough and she was someone Jacob wanted to see. Quil brought over Claire and Emily showed up with the dinner. There were little chickens for everyone with biscuits, salad, mashed potatoes and green beans. All of the wolves and the offspring ate everything and thanked Emily for the great food. I only had a little but Jacob had 3 helpings.

After the fire burned out, Jacob and I went back to my house. He gave me a soft kiss and wished me happy sleeping. I went up to my room and went to sleep dreaming about my perfect boyfriend.

I woke up later in the night about 2am. I went downstairs and found that Charlie had left early by his poorly written note. I texted Jacob to come over to see if he wanted to come over. He responded within minutes saying he was on his way.

He arrived after some minutes and we ended up watching TV and then we got bored and went to the Rez. The other wolves were still sleeping or on watch so we went swimming. We swam for miles and dived for miles holding onto each other and living the tender moments.

After about 5 hours we headed back to shore. We drove to the nearest diner and had breakfast. As we drove back to Charlie's house I noticed another Cullen car in the driveway.

We got out of the car and went inside where my dad, mom and grandpa Carlisle where. My dad didn't look too pleased to see me with Jacob but honestly he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

"Hi mom!" I ran to give her a hug as well as my grandpa. Jacob gave my mom a hug and nodded at Carlisle. I stared at my dad. He just stared back as my mom shielded me from his thoughts. I would have to thank her later. We went to the living room and as I sat down so did my parents.

"So we know that Alice, Jasper and Esme came a couple days ago and we are here for the follow up you could say." My grandpa Carlisle was so official even regular talking situations he sounded like a doctor.

"Yeah they talked about Gabriella and what happened with Rosalie. I'm guessing she's a lot better then since you guys are here." I looked at my mom to see if she looked any better. I knew she didn't like newborns either.

"Yes Nessie. Your father and I decided that she was ready to have you within closeness. She seems to realize that you aren't all vampire but doesn't seem to mind the little human that you are. In other words, after we kept giving her your things she thinks the smell is normal." Mom seemed happy and I was happy she didn't have to worry about anything. Seems all my life she has had to worry about something happening to me. It's about time something went right.

"What we are trying to say Nessie is that we would like for you to come home so that we can make sure it is safe. Of course Emmett, Jasper and your father will be between you and her at first for protection. Jacob is more that welcome to come. We have been giving her his scent as well to make sure she doesn't harm him. She thinks his smell is revolting but realizes the relationship between our family and Jacob." My grandpa Carlisle seemed assured and happy everything seemed to be working out.

They gave me a day to pack my things and to make sure Jacob was clear to leave right away. Grandpa Charlie came home later that night and was very surprised to see everyone. I made myself, Jacob and Grandpa a short dinner which was just quick spaghetti and garlic bread.

After Grandpa Charlie went to bed and talked to my mom about how she was doing and all the news he didn't know, Jacob and I went to the Rez to say goodbye.

We took the Rabbit and found the bonfire they texted Jacob they would be at. I merely said goodbye to everyone and hoped to hear about Jared's baby when it was born. We then went to Billy's house to gather some of Jacob's things. Jacob called Seth to see if he wanted to come up. Seth decided to stay behind so that he could get closer to his mystery girl.

Jacob packed up the Rabbit and gave his dad and stepmom a hug goodbye. We went back to Grandpa Charlie's house to get my things ready. My mom was helping me while my dad was talking to Jacob downstairs. I could hear Jacob just grunting instead of actually speaking so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"So seems like you like being out here alone with Jacob." My mom always liked starting the romance talks. She was a hopeless romantic for me and didn't see why my dad was so against me and Jacob.

"Well it's been nice. We just hung out or stayed inside when it rained and watched movies. One day we even went with Charlie and hung out with him arresting bad guys and chasing cars that were speeding through town." I smiled as I remembered them seeing Jacob get out the car. He was intimidating to anyone who didn't know the guys from the Rez.

We continued to pack some of the other things I wanted to take back with me. We went back downstairs to see my dad just staring at Jacob while Jacob stared back.

Grandpa Carlisle was busy on the phone talking to someone about something about the hospital.

"Well everything is packed and ready to go. Jacob you ready?" I looked around and saw that my dad had a slight smile. I guess something Jacob grunted about was good enough.

As I moved towards the door my dad grabbed my bags and told me to wait here as he and my mom walked to their car as Grandpa Carlisle followed.

I looked at Jacob who seemed a little worried. I looked at him and showed him my childhood as how much I loved him being in it. Everything would be fine with this new newborn and nothing would change.

He shook his head and spoke, "That's not what bothers me. Nothing bothers me but what I have to ask makes me nervous that's all."

"What do you want to ask? I'm sure Alice already has your house ready!" I smiled hoping she did.

"It's not that, it's…" He slightly blushed and took a deep breath, "I want this to be the last time you leave Forks and the Rez single."

"What are you talking about Jacob, we're a couple, I'm already leaving 'taken,'" I wasn't understanding him at all.

He took another deep breath and got on one knee and then it hit me.

"I love you Nessie. I will always love you and always have. I want you to be the happiest women ever and you make me the happiest man ever. What I'm trying to say is…Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

I stood there speechless thinking to myself if I remembered waking up this morning. I stood there for another half second. I finally looked into Jacob's eyes and smiled.

"YES!" I shouted so loud and as Jacob stood up I hugged him and kissed him so many times. He stood apart from me for a little bit and took out a small box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle. Around the ring were pieces of turquoise stone. He put it on my ring finger where I hoped it would stay forever. The ring looked very much like some jewelry his sisters wore. I supposed it had been a family ring.

"Jacob. The ring is so beautiful and the blue is so pretty." I kept looking at the ring and then looked at him.

He looking down at me began to talk, "It was my mother's. I know it sounds weird because she passed away, but she always wanted me to give it to my special someone. It's been in the family for 8 generations."

I was so happy and we started kissing again as I heard my parents walking back in.

I turned to them and ran to my mom for a "girl" hug.

"Mom, look at the ring! It's so beautiful. The diamond is perfect and the stones around it make it so special."

"Nessie, I love the ring. This is going to be so special to both of you." She kissed the top of my forehead and went to talk to Jacob.

My dad walked up to me and smiled. "Nessie, I know that I have always been somewhat hesitant about your relationship. I am your father and always will be. I just wanted to make sure your heart wouldn't get broken like your mother's was by my poor mistakes."

"Look dad, I understand everything you do and will do for me but as of now you gotta respect Jacob more. He is going to be your son-in-law soon. He will look to you for guidance because he won't have Billy close. All I'm asking is that you accept him the way he is and the way I am with him. We will get married and we will have our own life, but you will always be a part of it."

My dad just looked at me and then hugged me. "Nessie, you are the bravest girl I have ever met, next to your mother of course. I know you will succeed in life and having Jacob there will only make it better."

As we stopped hugging, my mom came over with Jacob it seemed that my whole family would be happy.

It took Grandpa Carlisle only a matter of hours to get back home. I rode with Jacob in the Rabbit which could only go so fast. As soon as I stepped on the familiar family grass I noticed a new smell. I could see Jacob's eyes widen and they did when he sensed new vampires.

We continued to walk to the house as I saw Aunt Alice open the door and run out to hug Jacob and I over our engagement.

"Jacob, Nessie! I am so exited for you! The ring is gorgeous and the dress will simply match but still be beautiful." She let us into the house and congratulated my parents. Inside I saw Grandma Esme waiting for us. She gave us both a small hug and a "congrats." I turned the corner and saw my Uncles to their backs to me. I saw Aunt Rosalie in the chair facing us, her eyes still slightly red. It made me slightly nervous but Jacob could sense it also and stepped in front of me.

"Hey Blondie. How's it going?" Jacob never talked to Rosalie using her real name.

Rosalie stood up and smiled while crossing her arms. "Seems like the little puppy is scared of the mean vampire. I'm great by the way. Congratulations Nessie, though if this one doesn't work out, you have a lifetime to find another one." She laughed and then came to give us both hugs. She didn't like werewolves but for my sake she put up with Jacob.

My dad joined my uncles and Jacob stepped in front of me entirely. I could see a glimpse of a vampire in between my uncles.

"Nessie, are you ready? Emmett and Jasper will move out of the way and let Gabby smell you for the first time. If she wanted to attack make sure to stay behind Jacob." My dad was talking to me very sternly and was watching Gabby and me to see who would move first.

My uncles slowly moved out of the way as Jacob grabbed my arm. Gabby was closing her eyes and opened them as she sensed them moving. Her auburn eyes looked straight at me and I at back at her. She waved and stood up. She wasn't short or tall, a happy medium sized girl. She had straight black hair that seemed to be straightened by one of Alice's many tools. Her skin was still slightly normal color and her step was surprisingly fast.

"Hi! My name is Gabby! You must be Nessie." She took her hand out and I shook it, "It's so nice to finally meet you. You have the coolest parents and family ever!" She turned to Jacob and they shook hands. "Your odor is somewhat odd. I could get used to it after awhile." She walked back to her chair and sat. My uncles sat close by to see if something would make her lose it. After 5 hours of talking, she seemed to be okay. My parents decided to take her to feed while I stayed behind to get situated.

Jacob and I ended up in the backyard walking barefoot, holding hands and looking as the sun set. Every now and then we would kiss and I would show him how happy he has made me over the years.

We talked about the wedding and what we wanted to do. I wanted something small and centered around the ring, more along the lines of my mom's idea to her wedding. Jacob wanted something very small centered around me. He picked me up once or twice and tried to run to the courthouse but I would stop him and tell him Aunt Alice would be devastated if she couldn't plan the wedding.

We walked back to the house and saw that everyone was there.

I said goodnight to everyone and walked upstairs with Jacob. My dad had agreed to letting him sleep with me as long as I didn't give him a grandchild before the marriage. I didn't even think about doing that. I could lay in Jacob's arms all day and fall asleep in them without needing anything. I quickly took a shower and then Jacob. He came out in his towel and I kept staring at his chest. It was perfect and so ripped, the best part was is it would always stay like that.

He went into the bathroom to change into his PJ's which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep into perfectness.

I dreamed very vividly that night about everything. My wedding, Gabby, Jacob, and whatever Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were going to have. They weren't pregnant yet but in my dream they were. I started as my wedding day but slowly faded to a scary thought where Gabby was killing everyone and leaving me to kill last and then I suddenly woke up. I wasn't in Jacob's arms anymore; he was on the other side of the bed.

I swung my feet off the bed and walked to the sink. I washed my face and look in the mirror. I looked back down and walked downstairs to get some water. I saw Gabby out in the porch looking out into the wilderness. I was about 6am and the sun was still rising. Her skin was starting to shimmer while mine had a small glow. I sat next to her and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" She faced me now and looked genuinely concerned. I couldn't stop but think about my dream.

"My dreams keep me from sleeping sometimes. They get so real that sometimes I have to walk around or I go to talk to my aunt and she'll tell me what I should do to forget them." I took a sip of my water and faced the woods again.

"Well I would be happy to help. The dreams are about me aren't they?"

I faced her again and saw that she was still concerned. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. With my powers my dreams come to life and everything I see all day long somehow shows up in my dreams. The bad part is sometimes I think of the worst case scenario and then I got all wired for nothing."

I smiled as did Gabby. We both sat in silence for awhile before we heard cars driving up the drive way. We walked though the house and waited in the living room.

My parents were the first to walk in. They sat in the love seat and waited for Uncle Japer and Aunt Alice to come through. My grandma and grandpa came and sat next to Gabby and I.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett walked through the door happy as could be. Something good must have happened.

Uncle Emmett was the first to speak, "Earlier this morning Rosalie was not feeling well which as you know is rare for a vampire to feel. We all went to the hospital with Carlisle to see if anything was wrong and guess what, I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

I looked at Aunt Rosalie who just yelled, "I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

Everyone was so excited until Alice froze and seemed to be having a vision then her eyes went black and she dropped to the floor but not fast enough for Uncle Jasper to catch her head. Something went horribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

****If you leave a review I will send a sneak peek for the next chapter. I'm already writing so leave reviews! And thanks for the 2 I already have!****

It had been 3 days since Alice woke up. Even Carlisle couldn't figure out why. Rosalie already looked about 2 months pregnant; just a slight bump. Dad and mom were looking up old records that were left behind when they were looking up my birth.

Jasper never left her side. His eyes were starting to get darker and sooner or later he would have to feed. Uncle Emmett and Jacob were busy playing football outside. They didn't know what else to do.

"She might be in a coma. Rare, but I do remember something happening to another vampire while I was with the Volturi. The vampire used his powers for the first time and they were so strong they put his body into shock and eventually he was in a "vampire coma" but it only lasted hours not days." Grandpa Carlisle was looking to all his personal records of past vampires he might have treated, not that they needed any treating.

"If she is in a coma how can it be changed?" Uncle Jasper finally had spoke after 3 days. His eyes were tired and his voice was low; something unnatural for him.

"I don't know Jasper. She seems to be fighting something. Her powers are neurological. Something is attacking her brain…." Grandpa Carlisle trailed off his last thought and swiftly moved to another room. He brought in a large machine with a small screen on it.

"You think she's pregnant?" My dad entered right behind him with my mom.

"It's a possibility. It could explain it. If she is pregnant then maybe whatever baby is in there might have a special power. Maybe its doing this to her. Maybe the baby had gotten some powers from Alice."

Everyone left the room except for Grandpa Carlisle and Jasper. We all patiently waited downstairs for the answer. It seemed like this was the only answer.

After about 5 minutes we heard Grandpa Carlisle coming down the stairs. He had a happy look on his face.

"It looks like Alice is pregnant, with twins. She only looks around 3 or 4 days along but as you know for us vampires, a month or two. She seems to be less than Rosalie. It seems though being pregnant with twins is taking a toll on her body and like I said maybe they are doing this to her."

The whole family was giving hugs and hoping she would wake up so she could see herself.

After 2 weeks there was no reaction from Alice. Grandpa Carlisle still said she was still in a coma and doing fine. Aunt Rosalie looked about 7 months pregnant. She didn't know what the sex of the baby was but she was buying a lot of things for each sex. If she had a boy she would save the girl things for her next pregnancy and vise versa.

Jasper finally went hunting again but only for a short time. He quickly returned to Alice's side and hoped that she would wake up before the babies woke up.

Gabby was busy trying to keep herself entertained. She didn't like babies. She was actually thinking about leaving for a little while and coming back in a couple of years when there were no more babies in the house.

My mom asked her lots of questions but she just answered with the same thing..She knew babies, hated them and didn't want them.

We eventually let it go. Jake seemed to be happy and kept trying to tell me that we should have kids.

One evening while the rest of the family went hunting we drove into town and had a quiet dinner.

"So I know it doesn't feel like the right moment but when should we actually get married?" Jacob seemed to want a secure date but in my mind I didn't even know if I wanted to get married this year let alone these upcoming months.

"Well the thing is Jacob, I love you I really do. I was actually thinking that one weekend, sometime in the near future, we just leave and go to Vegas."

"What?" He looked somewhat puzzled.

"If we get married like my mom and dad did, then just imagine our wedding. Hundreds of people we don't know showing up and my Aunt Alice turning everything into a circus and quite frankly I don't want it."

Jacob just kept staring at me and couldn't make what I was saying.

"You don't want kids." He put down his fork and wiped his face with a napkin. He stood up and walked to the front of the restaurant to pay the bill. He came back and grabbed his jacket.

I stood up and tried walking after him. "Jacob, please come back and talk to me about this. Please."

He kept walking towards the woods and I knew that he needed to phase soon. I ran up to him and grabbed his face. I showed him my youth and what we had become. I also showed him my mother after my birth and what I heard during the whole pregnancy.

He shook his head and started running towards the emptiness. I heard a howl and knew he wasn't Jacob my fiancé anymore, he was Jacob my wolfman.

I drove the truck home and sat in idle for a few seconds. I heard Aunt Rosalie yelling really loud at someone and thought it had to be Uncle Emmett. He knew she was extra hormonal during this pregnancy and he just like to joke and make it worse. He came out the house and punched a nearby tree. The tree was not happy it wasn't complete anymore. He saw me in the car and came over. He opened my door and took me out.

"He little fart what's going on. I thought you were with lover boy?" he chuckled and carried me to the house porch.

"Well we were together but now I'm not sure there will even be a wedding, much less a relationship. I don't want kids and the window for me ever to have kids is slowly closing each day. He wants kids or a kid at this rate. I just don't want to go through what everyone is going through. Look at what happened to Aunt Rosalie. She turned someone for a baby. Aunt Alice is in a coma and might not live because of children. I basically killed my mom for a couple of minutes."

Uncle Emmett stared at me in awe and started starting out at the openness.

"When your aunt told me that I was a vampire and I would live forever I was happy. Seeing her with my reaction made her upset. She wasn't happy becoming a vampire and never having a life or whatever is she wanted. But as you can see things work out. Sure she bit someone and made them into one of us but you need to be there for the people that love you for you. I stood by here with this decision. She was robbed of ever having a normal life. As for your Aunt Alice, her chances were less and it still happened. Maybe everything is happening for a reason. You are a reason for your parents."

We kept quiet for awhile and then I touched his hand showing him all the times he was sad from losing bets and I would make him happy with some childish game I would make him play. We would hide from Aunt Rosalie and my mom when they wanted to go shopping.

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry kiddo. The time will come when you're ready to make your big girl decision. If it's not meant to be with the dog then it's not going to work. But I've also seen you too; it would be really hard for anyone to handle you."

"There you are! Emmett I've been calling you for 15 minutes!" Aunt Rosalie had found us. Even as big as she was she was still fast.

"Hi Nessie. I need Emmett back. He's supposed to be helping me with the crib. COME ON EMMETT!"

Uncle Emmett gave me another kiss and left with Rosalie yelling in his ear. They would grow somewhat old together and they will still yell like that.

I saw Jacob walking up to the house and could see he wasn't mad anymore. He was almost to the porch when he stopped and started whispering. Even at such a low whisper I knew what he was saying.

"Nessie, I know I have a temper and I know I want kids. But if you don't, I understand. Maybe later we can bite someone or adopt or something. I don't care as long as you're my wife and we grow somewhat older with each other I don't care. I love you and always will."

I stood up and walked to him. I hugged him and started kissing him. He knew I would always forgive him. Nothing he could ever say would change my mind.

Just as our happiness was taking a powerful moment we heard a scream coming from upstairs. It wasn't Aunt Rosalie. It was Aunt Alice and she was finally waking up.

"HELP!" Uncle Jasper was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Jacob and I ran up to the room with everyone else. Aunt Alice was dying and so where her babies.

"I need to get the babies out of her. NOW!" Grandpa Carlisle was rushing out and trying to get her downstairs to his office. He had redone it for the new babies, a mini-hospital.

"CARLISLE GET THEM OUT. I can't feel my torso…" Aunt Alice drifted back into her coma.

"ALICE!" Jasper was busy yelling at her when we heard a large crack.

"Carlisle, the babies are killing her. I know that sounds anywhere." My mom was quick to remember my birth.

Grandpa Carlisle rushed to the mini-hospital with Uncle Jasper and Grandma Esme.

The rest of us waited outside the room hoping they weren't too late.

We heard crying and Uncle Jasper yelling. Aunt Alice had woken up again and was yelling about her clothes. Figures she would complain she's been in the same clothes for more than a day.

We heard another cry and knew that both babies were okay.

"ALICE, ALICE!" We heard Grandpa Carlisle yelling.

Grandma Esme came out and had two babies in cloths. She handed one to my mom and the other to Aunt Rosalie.

"Bella, in your hand you have Mary Rose Whitlock. She looks more like Alice so far. She has brown hair and got her brown eyes from her parents." My mom smiled and seemed content.

"Rosalie, you have Esmeralda Bell Whitlock. She looks more like Jasper. She has blonde/brown hair and has light brown eyes from Jasper." Aunt Rosalie seemed happy that she got the blonde baby.

As everyone got a closer look at the babies we all heard Grandpa Carlisle come into the room and cleared his voice.

"Guys, we have a problem, Alice is in a coma again."


	10. Chapter 10

****Please, please review! If I get 3 reviews I'll have the next chapter uploaded by Thursday night! 5 reviews and I'll explain the baby names:)Thanks to those who read!****

While Alice was in a coma the first time, Grandma Esme and my mom had built a new section to the house. They made sure it would be big enough to hold both of Alice's babies and closets that would soon be filled if Alice ever woke.

The whole room was beautiful. The cribs were on opposite rooms to give the babies their space. It had been a week since their birth and they already looked months old, not a week. I helped them paint one side of the room yellow and the other pink. Mary liked the pink side. She would definitely be like her mother. Esmeralda liked the yellow side with all the flowers; definitely a daddy's girl. They were different than me. They didn't like human food. We feed them blood every other day. Grandpa Carlisle suspected they would eventually be like regular vampires and only have to feed every couple of weeks.

Aunt Alice was still in a coma but Grandpa Carlisle thought maybe she was healing. The babies had broken almost every bone in her body. He was also trying to get blood into her but the needles wouldn't pierce her skin so he had to stick tubes down her throat.

Uncle Jasper realized he was a father now and left Aunt Alice when the girls needed food or to just play with them. The girls thankfully slept at night for about 5 hours. Grandpa Carlisle thought that maybe they slept because they were babies and as they matured they would be "normal".

One day I heard Uncle Jasper singing to his baby girls. They were falling asleep in each other their cribs. He was trying to make them sleepy. He was really good at being a dad already.

As he walked back he saw me and shut the door. We walked back downstairs and sat on the couches.

"You might not know but I even sang to you when you were a baby. I don't know why but it always calms me and seems to calm everyone else." Uncle Jasper seemed really scared about his life right now. He had two babies but might lose Aunt Alice.

"I remember Uncle Jasper. When I heard you singing it brought back memories."

As we kept talking I heard my parents coming through the front door. They had going shopping for the new babies. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had also bought some things, for the new babies and for their own.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" My mom put her bags down and gave me kiss on the forehead. She sat next to me.

"Nothing much, we're just talking about the past and how it seems like forever ago." I smiled.

"Well it wasn't that long ago I can promise you that." My dad took the bags upstairs.

"Nessie! Look at this cute outfit I bought for all the babies. They can look like triplets." Aunt Rosalie held up some matching dresses. I didn't think Esmeralda would wear it but the other two would.

"They're beautiful!" I held them all up and waited for Aunt Rosalie to show me the matching shoes and accessories I knew she always bought.

"Rosalie they're beautiful!" Everyone looked up and saw Aunt Alice at the top of the stairway. Finally she was awake.

Uncle Jasper was the first to run up and hug Aunt Alice around. They kissed for a couple of seconds and finally let ago of each other so Aunt Alice could walk down and see everyone else.

She hugged my parents first and then Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle walked in from outside and gave her a hug as well.

"It's so good to see you alive and walking." Grandpa Carlisle wanted to check up on her later on to see how she was.

"Your babies are beautiful Alice. Absolutely precious." Grandma Esme was so happy Aunt Alice was awake. She considered her a daughter in heart.

Aunt Alice finally saw me and gave me a huge hug. I missed her even though she annoyed me with the constant shopping.

"I missed you so much Nessie! I'm so happy you now have cousins to play with. Granted it'll take some years but still!" Aunt Alice hugged me again and shrieked with excitement.

"Where is Jacob?" Aunt Alice looked worried.

"Oh don't worry. He's fine. He went down to the reservation for the weekend. Something happened to his brothers and they needed some clarification. He should be back soon. He will be happy to see you though." We hugged once more before Grandpa Carlisle took her to the mini-hospital to take some x-rays.

They came back out within minutes.

"Everything is fine. It looks like all her bones are intact again. She definitely needs to feed."

I stayed at home with the babies as the grownups went with feeding.

I saw the babies were still asleep and went to Gabby's room in another section to the house Grandma Esme built. Gabby was pacing back and forth and she had a suitcase on her bed.

"Are you leaving somewhere?" I asked hoping she was just cleaning. I had grown fond of her.

She had stopped pacing and looked at me. Her eyes were slightly black and I could tell she wanted to feed.

"I need to leave. I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I'm going back to Mexico and I'm going to find the vampires down there. Maybe I can find myself with them."

"Gabby, you know the vampires in Mexico are human killers. They have red eyes for a reason. They're not like us."

"NO! You are not like them! You are all unnatural. You all disgust me. Feeding on animals and trying to become something you are not. Yes, I'm leaving you to become a real vampire, something you should try being." She picked up her suitcase and pushed me out of the way. Every gut feeling I had was telling me not to let her go.

"Gabby," I grabbed her hand and tried to keep her back, "please don't go, please."

Gabby shook my hand off and hissed at me. She kept walking and almost got to the front door when my family came in from the back.

"Gabby, where are you going?," My dad could read her mind and tried to understand why, "Do you really hate the babies so much you'll leave us and kill innocent people?"

"Gabby please stay. They won't be babies long. They grow very fast." Aunt Alice was pleading with her as well. They had become very close.

"The babies will never stop. Nessie will get pregnant sooner or later. Bella might want another one. Rosalie is having one any freaking day now. I can't be around them all the years I'm alive. I can't. I need to leave and forget you people." She opened the door and walked out.

"Wow. That's messed up." Uncle Emmett was helping Aunt Rose to the sofa.

"I thought she was something else. Turns out, she's crazy." Aunt Rose never liked Gabby. Gabby was somewhat pretty and she never liked any competition.

"Well at least she's gone. I don't need that kind of negative energy around the babies." Aunt Alice nodded her head and then led Uncle Jasper upstairs so they could see the babies.

"Well we tried to teach her the ways and if she doesn't want to then so be it. Maybe she just wants to see other things, like Edward was." Grandpa Carlisle explained how he also saw newborns when he was the Volturi want to leave to see what it was like.

The rest of the family retreated to their rooms and I went to my room.

I fell asleep and had another detailed dream. I saw all of my family members in the backyard. We were celebrating someone's birthday. I saw the twins my Aunt Alice had. They looked just like their parents. I saw another blonde girl thinking she was Aunt Rosalie's. There were also two babies; one in my parents hand and the other in Grandma Esme's hands. There was also one in my hands. The baby was small and had straight black hair. All of a sudden I hear yelling and see Gabby along with 10 other red-eyes vampires. They are all looking at the babies and little children. My dad tells us to get in the house with the babies. The newborn are faster and overpower us. I cover my eyes and hide behind a rock. Jacob has already transformed and is ripping apart some vampires. I hear Aunt Rose yelling for help and another vampire being ripped. Suddenly I get very hot and start sweating and can't breathe.

I awake to see Jacob's bare chest against my face. He must have come back in the middle of the night and now I was having trouble breathing him next to me. I swing my feet over and go to wash my face. I hear some crying from down the hall and then silence as Aunt Alice gets one of her girls a toy.

I go back to the bed and cover myself. I cuddle up next to Jacob again.

In the morning I awake to a small face on top of me. I blink again and the little face is still there. I spring up as Mary moves to the foot of the bed.

"Hi Mary, what you up too?" I get out of the bed and pick her up.

"I was looking at your mouth. What do you do with it, something comes out of it and your chest goes up and down." She was referring to my breathing. Aunt Alice was going to talk to the girls about me later on but just hadn't had time.

"Well lets go downstairs and ill have Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella tell you all about it okay?"

I led her down the stairs and saw my parents cuddling watching some Shakespeare movie being badly done. My dad could make a better movie just by himself. Still it was something they enjoyed doing.

"Hey guys." I put Mary on the couch next to me as my parents paused the movie. My dad was reading my thoughts and was trying to figure out how to explain it without freaking her out.

Aunt Alice came down with Esmeralda and they both sat together beside me and Mary.

"Did I miss the conversation yet?" Aunt Alice wanted to make sure she was there for the talk so that the girls wouldn't be afraid or if they had any other questions.

"Okay so let's begin with the beginning," My dad stood up, rubbed his forehead and started explaining, "When I met Aunt Bella she was a human. A human is a mortal who doesn't drink blood. Well we fell in love and married. We then had Nessie who is part human like her mother and part vampire by me. She doesn't shimmer in the sun like you will. She eats human food and her eyes only slightly change colors when she feeds. She doesn't have to feed nearly as much and she stops aging shortly."

"Wow, Nessie you're like a super cousin." Mary came over and hugged me. She listened to my breathing and thought it was cool. Esmeralda was hesitant, again like her dad, but came over to hear my breathing.

"Now Nessie had a different smell then us, like a mixture of human, vampire and wet dog. She has a boyfriend, Jacob. He is a werewolf. He only transforms when he is very upset, which is never, but he is always with Nessie. If you smell and try to single out a smell, you can sense he is upstairs in Nessie's room.

"Oh that was the man next to you. I thought he just had lots of dogs." Mary laughed and ran up to wake up Jacob. He probably wouldn't wake up. I knew the only way to wake him up and Mary couldn't do it.

As the rest of the family got up to go join Grandma Esme in trying to set up for a baseball game, we heard a small yell.

"CARLISLE, IT'S TIME!" Aunt Rosalie was yelling at the top of her lungs and Uncle Emmett was carrying her down the stairs. Grandpa Carlisle came out form his study and immediately the three of them went to the mini-hospital. We as a family decided just to keep it like that. Ironic, the clan of vampires who don't get sick needing a mini-hospital.

After some screams and some things being thrown, probably Aunt Rosalie throwing things at Uncle Emmett, we even heard a "you did this to me" as Aunt Rosalie was yelling to Uncle Emmett.

We heard a small cry and immediately knew we had a new addition to the team.

Uncle Emmett walked out with a little baby in his arms. "Guys meet Carter Henry Hale Cullen."

And Carter was beautiful. He had curly brown hair like Emmett and blue-ish eyes like Rosalie; the perfect combination for the perfect couple.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! STARTED COLLEGE (WOOP!) HERE IT IS...CHAPTER 11**

***Comment on this chapter and get a sneak peek!*  
><strong>

Aunt Rosalie was still in the mini-hospital after 3 days. Grandpa Carlisle said that she was almost healed and that it should take maybe another day or so. She was always with her baby. Uncle Emmett would carry him like a football. He was so cute. His eyes were brown but when Grandpa Carlisle gave him blood they would start turning gold. They never stayed gold though and Grandpa Carlisle and my dad were already trying to figure out why.

My mom was helping both of my aunts. She would play with one baby while my aunts took showers or went shopping. My mom didn't mind at all. The twins were already about 2 months old but looked about a year old. They could walk; talk and Mary liked to sing. She would wear tutu's that her mom would buy her and her sister to wear. Esmeralda on the other hand would like to hang out with my dad and started learning how to play the piano and the guitar.

Aunt Alice loved her babies. One night as we were sitting around them I decided to ask her a question about the babies and their names.

"Aunt Alice, where did you get their names? They really aren't a combination of anything?"

"Well for Mary Rose we decided to use my human first name. Jasper always liked it and I thought I could get used to it. I wanted to be like your mother and make the people in the family have something to do with the name of the children. Her middle is Rose as in Rosalie. I didn't want to have the exact name either. Esmeralda Bell was harder to decide. I wanted Esme to be a part of the names since she was always a part of my life as long as I have known her. Esmeralda was such a pretty name and if she didn't like it she could always shorten it to Esme." My aunt small laughed as we turned to see Aunt Rosalie happy about her name contribution and Grandma was also happy. "Then came the middle name. I was trying to figure out something about you and your mom. Instead I did Bell because it was something short and sweet, much like you and your mother."

Everyone smiled as the twins were showing us a dance. Suddenly I saw a vision in my mind and saw the twin's room. I saw a toy and started reaching for it and then I was back in the living room in my same old spot. I shook my head and saw that everyone is my family looked worried.

"What just happened? I felt like I was teleported or something." Uncle Emmett was holding his head between his knees and then came up but was still holding his head, much like if he had a headache.

"It seems that the little one had a power." We saw Mary looking up at her room and then suddenly back at us. "I believe Mary has a slight combined power of you two, Alice and Jasper." Grandpa Carlisle went to Mary and asked her what she wanted.

"I want the toy from upstairs please." She stood up and walked up to her room. She came back down with a little toy cell phone that Aunt Alice had just bought for her. It was also the toy that everyone had seen in our "vision."

Grandpa Carlisle got back up and looked at Mary some more.

"How is she like Alice? We can't see her visions?" My dad asked worried.

"Well Alice can see things, most of the time the future. Jasper can make people feel however they want to feel. Hence, she lets people see the visions that she wants them to see. As a baby she wanted one us to get her toy and she let us know buy showing us."

"That is so cool!" Uncle Emmett didn't seem to have any headaches anymore and was more interested and what Mary could do. I looked over at Aunt Rosalie and could see that she was somewhat bothered by Uncle Emmett's reaction.

Aunt Rosalie seemed to be the only one that didn't have a special power. Technically Uncle Emmett was just extra strong, but at least he had something.

I looked at little Carter and saw that it would never matter to her if he was extra special or not. And the family wouldn't mind either. He would always be special no matter what.

"I wonder if Esmeralda can do anything." Grandpa Carlisle went over to Esmeralda who was trying to touch different keys on the piano. She didn't seem to be trying to "teleport" us anywhere. She just smiled and waved her hand over so she could have another lesson with my dad.

"Well maybe she won't have anything. I would still love her the same!" Aunt Alice was always happy and the fact she got girls as her first kids only made it better.

After the twins showed off their musical and powerful talents, they took a nap and our entertainment ended. The twins only slept an hour or less. Grandpa Carlisle was still trying to figure out why they need anything human.

I decided to go into town and shop around. Jacob had gone back to La Push because his sister in Hawaii was getting divorced. She had come back and was trying to get away from her ex-husband. Jacob was there to make sure nothing got crazy and to be there for his sister. I called him but it went straight to voicemail. He always had it turned off during the day. He had so much going on, if he got on the phone with me he would drop everything and come try to fix my problems.

I took my mom's Ferrari and raced to downtown. I went to about 10 stores and bought some clothes for the babies, for myself. Found some football memorabilia for my Uncle's and some cool records for my dad. I found some vintage jewelry for Aunt Rosalie and some cute clothes for Aunt Alice. I couldn't think of anything for my mom but eventually found some books that looked interesting. She was definitely the reader of the family when it came to plays.

I headed back home going more than the speed limit, checking for cops at every exit. I reached home quickly and saw the Rabbit in the driveway.

I ran inside and saw Jacob sitting with Carter in his lap. He put Carter down and ran to pick me up. We kissed and I showed him my bedroom. We raced to the third floor and fell on my bed. I heard my dad yelling to get off the bed but I didn't listen. We wouldn't do anything anyway while they were there. We just kissed and then I laid on his stomach and listened to his heartbeat. It was really fast, the opposite of mine.

"I missed you Nessie!" Jacob whispered.

I propped up on his chest and kissed him some more. I showed him how sad I was once he left but was happy when he got home.

"I'm sorry I left so long. Hopefully I won't be next time."

"Are you leaving again?" I realized my voice sounded strained almost like I was mad.

"Yeah..." He paused and didn't seem to sure how to continue, "But just to pick up some things so I can bring them back. My sister decided to move back and work out some things with her husband. I aint going anywhere!" He gave me a big bear hug and we started kissing again.

We laid in each other's arms until his arms starting going numb. I got up and fixed my hair and makeup from the heavy make out session.

We went back downstairs and saw my family had gone outside. They were trying to see how fast the twins could go. Carter could run but he was still smaller than the other kids.

Mary was faster than her sister. Esmeralda didn't seem very amused at the fact that Grandpa Carlisle was trying to test her strength and endurance.

All of sudden Esmeralda grinned and disappeared.

We looked around and then saw her on top of the tree feet away. She was waving to us and we all started laughing. She disappeared from the top of the tree and landed in front of us.

"Well it looks like we know who's faster now Edward!" Uncle Emmett grinned at my dad. My dad was faster than Uncle Emmett but not anymore and Uncle Emmett was happy about it.

Esmeralda went back to staring of into the distance. Grandpa Carlisle went over to her and asked if she could do anything else. She nodded her head left and right and continued playing with her sister. They were both adorable.

I looked over at Aunt Rosalie and noticed she was quiet more than usual. She probably wasn't too happy that Carter wouldn't get any powers. Neither she nor Uncle Emmett had any special powers like my other aunts and uncles.

I looked back at little Carter and noticed he was very active. He was running away from Uncle Emmett and Uncle Emmett would run after him.

Jacob decided to join with the kids and started chasing all of them. He might have looked like he was 25 or older but in heart he would always be 16. He was still such a teenager.

The little kids loved him. He could keep up with them and made sure never to catch up with them so that they could think they were faster than them.

Grandma Esme called us in from the house for dinner. Jacob and I ate normal food. The twins had bottles of blood.

They wouldn't go hunting until they were bigger. I still remember when I first went hunting. I thought it was pretty awesome but could be scary for young ones.

I sat with Jacob and helped my aunts with the little ones. The men went to watch the football game that was on. They were betting big bucks.

"So mom, I was wondering, are we still going to school? I mean with everything that has happened?" I looked over at her and at my Aunts.

"I was asking your father that the other day. I think we should go back. We haven't gone in so long and now you're old enough to enter."

"I want to go back but I don't know about leaving my young ones." Aunt Alice was always with the twins.

"Carter is still so small. I might just take some classes at college or something." Aunt Rosalie didn't want to leave her young one either.

My dad got up from the living room and sat next to my mom.

"Nessie I think you and Jacob need to start school immediately. I know these past few years have had its ups and downs but I think that now would be a good time."

"Okay, when do you think that I can start?" I looked over at the calendar and saw that it was mid October. I would make it for the last part of the first semester.

"I think we could go talk to the counselor sometime tomorrow and maybe start next week. I don't know if everyone is going to go. Your mother and I want to go back and I know Emmett wants to."

We looked over at my aunts and saw that Aunt Alice was considering what to do.

"I think that I need to go back. Then I'll become that mother that is too much in their kid's life." Aunt Alice picked up the empty bottles and let the girls out of their high chairs.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it some more." Aunt Rosalie helped Carter finish his bottle and then let him out of his high chair.

Jacob and I cleaned up our plates and went up to my room. I laid on top of him for a couple of minutes with my eyes closed imagining what the school would think when they saw my family and then Jacob.

I had my hand on Jacob and he laughed when he saw my vision.

"Nessie, they'll probably think you guys are holding me captive."

I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes. I kissed him softly and then laid back down. I missed just being able to be with him. He reminded me of my real home in Forks.

We ended up falling asleep and I dreamed of starting school and being able to drive and be seen with Jacob.

I awoke to screaming and looked beside me and saw Jacob was awake too. We went downstairs and saw my Aunt Rosalie yelling at Gabby.

Gabby had returned and wanted to join the family again. She also wanted to change a boy she had met so that they could both be vampires.

Aunt Rosalie was tired of people changing so I figured that she was angry about any new vamps.

"Rosalie be reasonable. I thought we bonded." Gabby was smiling while Uncle Emmett was holding Rosalie back.

"No, we were not close! Get out of here and never mention that threat again!"

My dad was with my mom and they both looked angry. Uncle Jasper was by Aunt Alice. I looked across the hall and saw Grandma Esme watching all the young ones. She told me to go down.

We walked down the stairs and saw that Gabby was red-eyed and looked somewhat like she worked for the Volturi. She had black clothing and was wearing a red robe. Her eyes seemed like they pierced through my skin.

"Hi Sex Teen and your partner." I immediately got upset and tried to keep Jacob back before he did anything bad.

My dad however stood up, "GABBY ENOUGH! Leave the house and never come back!"

"Eddy, you know I can't do that. I told you guys what I need. I need your babies. All 3 of them. They are all property of the Volturi and if they are not returned by tomorrow they will come for you and your family. They will kill you with no remorse."

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Alice spoke up and tried to break free from Uncle Jasper's clutch.

"The paper you guys found was for the Volturi only. You guys never read the other portion of the document. There is a piece missing from your copy. It says that if you guys have a baby then they have to go to the Volturi. You guys love breaking rules I see."

We all looked at each other and watched as Gabby put back on her hood.

"Consider this my warning. I will come back tomorrow for the stupid twerps. If I don't get them by tomorrow you will have the Volturi on your footstep again.

She left and started laughing. Why couldn't we just have a normal life without everything going to hell?


	12. Chapter 12

**SO SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT! College takes up so much time. As winter breaks comes around I should have more chapter up more often!**

**Thanks to all those that kept up with me, those that found the story and Favorited it. The reviews make my day! Means a lot! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. Got some inspiration from the new movie (amazing by the way). Anyways here you go Chapter 12!**

I opened my eyes and realized that everything I had just seen was a horrible nightmare. I had never actually woken up. Jacob was still beside me fast asleep. I got up and went downstairs. Gabby wasn't there. No one was screaming. Everything was normal.

I couldn't believe I had such a realistic dream. Maybe it was an advancement of my powers. My dream felt so real I thought I had really woken up and seen Gabby threatening my family.

My mom and dad were outside looking at the stars. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were having a fashion show with the babies while Grandma Esme filmed everything.

I saw Uncle Jasper and went to give him a hug. I showed him my dream and immediately he knew I wanted him to calm me down a bit. I suddenly felt more at ease and sat down hoping to forget the horrible dream. My dad must have heard my thoughts and was in the house next to me in seconds.

"Renesmee are you okay?" he stroked my head and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought it was so real I didn't know what to think..I couldn't imagine another fight against the Volturi. I already did that once in a lifetime." I laughed softly and pulled in closer to my dad.

"You'll be fine, always. You will always have your mother and I, as well as the whole family." He hugged me tighter then let me go.

I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. I went back upstairs and saw Jacob still passed out taking up almost the whole bed.

I nudged him lightly so he could scoot over. He woke up and made space for me, then wrapped his arms around me so I could get warm. I loved that feeling; being with Jacob made me feel safe and calm.

I slept for a few more hours and woke up to sunshine in my face. I had forgotten to close the blinds at night and was now glowing.

Jacob woke up as well to his stomach growling. He was hungry for animal meat and I was hungry for blood. We put on some old clothes and got ready to hunt.

We went downstairs and saw my Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Dad waiting for us.

"I read your thoughts, mind if we come along?" My dad's eyes were almost black and so were my uncles. They needed to go regardless if we said yes or no.

"Sure, if you can keep up." I ran down the stairs and out the door. I heard Jacob transforming behind me and saw my dad running past me. Uncle Emmett was close behind and Uncle Jasper was catching up. We ran for about 5 minutes before we found a good enough spot. I was the first to find my food. Each one went in their own direction.

Jacob finished off the animals I took the blood from. We always finished before the rest of the family.

After an hour we all met up again and raced each other to the house.

Of course my dad won and waited for us to finally make it to the house. He had a stupid grin on his face and my mom was there to give him a congratulatory kiss. We walked past them and went inside.

"Okay guys. Everyone has been fed in the last hours. We need to go to the school and get registered. Everyone get dressed and presentable in 10 minutes!" Aunt Alice was instructing us even though we all thought we looked fine.

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I put on a cute dress with flats and a cardigan. While Jacob showered I found him a plaid shirt and jeans. He grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly. He slicked back his hair as I put mine to the side as a braid. He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket.

We were the first couple to walk down. My parents were right behind us. My mom also had a plaid shirt on with jeans. Dad had a button down shirt with jeans. They were trying to fit in as best as they could.

Aunt Alice walked down in a cute dress with a bow in her hair and cute heels to match. Uncle Jasper had his casual buttoned down shirt with pants.

Aunt Rosalie was the last to walk down in a cute top with an adorable skirt. Uncle Emmett was the only one with a t-shirt on and jeans.

Grandpa Carlisle was waiting for us outside. He was taking the Mercedes with my parents. I got in my Uncle Emmett's jeep with Aunt Rosalie and Jacob.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were going to take Uncle Jasper's motorcycle for now.

We drove about 15 miles away to Xavier P. London High School, such a weird name for a school. "Home of the London Lions"

We all walked in and followed Grandpa Carlisle.

Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and my dad were posing as siblings and taking the last name Cullen.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper were siblings with the last name Hale.

My mother and I were sisters taking the last name Swan.

Jacob was the misfit of the bunch and was simply going by Jacob Black.

We were all told that we could start next week at the beginning of the new grading period. All the boys were classified as seniors and the girls as Juniors with the exception of Jacob. When he left high school he left a Junior.

We all went back to the house and found Grandma Esme trying to fix a hole in the wall. The twins were sleeping but Carter was in his high chair.

"What happened Esme?" Aunt Rosalie went over to get Carter out of his high chair. He walked over the wall and looked at Grandma Esme.

"Sorry Grandma Esme I didn't mean to throw so hard." He gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Its okay Carter. I didn't know you were so strong." She patted his head and walked over to give Grandpa Carlisle a hug and kiss.

"Carter how did you make this hole?" Uncle Emmett bent down to his level and lifted his chin.

"I was just playing with the twins and then I got my airplane and starting going in circles and it flew out my hand and landed in the wall."

We all looked at Carter and then at the hole. The hole alone took up half the wall. Even punching the wall I couldn't make that much of a mess.

Uncle Emmett took Carter outside and sat him on the steps. We all watched as Uncle Emmett told him to pick up a huge rock near the edge of the house. Carter got up, ran to the rock and picked it up without breaking a sweat. He ran with the rock back to the house and out it next to Emmett.

"Wow. I have never seen that before. That's awesome!" Uncle Emmett picked up Carter and gave him a hug.

"That might be his special power Carlisle; maybe he is even stronger than the average vampire." Aunt Rosalie looked over at Grandpa Carlisle.

"Possibly. As he gets older we will have to run more tests."

The rest of the night concluded of the twins waking up and trying to make us get them things and disappearing in the woods. Jacob shifted into a wolf and tried to play hide and seek with them. He would run with them and try to chase them. He gave them piggy-back rides.

As it got later I grew tired and went upstairs to fall asleep. Jacob joined me minutes later.

The rest of the week went the same way. We tried to see how strong Carter was. He would do arm wrestles with Uncle Emmett and would make him actually work. Aunt Rosalie tried to make sure that Carter didn't get hurt.

The night before school I found her putting Carter to sleep.

"Hey Aunt Rosalie."

"Hey Nessie. What are you up to?" She was rocking him to sleep and he was nodding to sleep.

"I was wondering, where did you get Carter from? I know the Henry part."

"Well your Uncle Emmett and I were deciding what his last name would be. Cullen was obvious but I wanted him to have something from our human lives. I couldn't think of anything cute from Hale and then your Uncle said Carter, a variation of McCarty. Henry as you said was the baby of my dear friend. Hale was my last name and like everyone else, Cullen was to be his last name. He has a little bit of everyone. In case I could only get pregnant this once I wanted him to have a special name."

She put him to bed and we both walked out.

She joined Uncle Emmett for a midnight snack. Everyone was feeding one last time before the first school day tomorrow.

My dad was only slightly worried about my mom controlling her thirst. She feed more than everyone.

I feel asleep quickly in Jacob's arms.

I awoke to my phone alarm going off. It was 6 am and I turned it off. I got up and nudged Jacob to get up. He was still tired and wanted to sleep 10 more minutes. I got myself ready and found Jacob something to wear. Knowing him he would just go in his boxers and bare chested. He'd have the whole girl population all over him.

I nudged him again and he finally got up. I told him to hurry and come downstairs for breakfast.

The rest of the family was already ready and prepped to go.

I ate a small bowl of cereal while Grandma Esme made Jacob some pancakes.

After eating 10, Jacob decided he would be fine for a couple of hours and we got ready to go.

Jacob, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and I decided to take the new truck we bought. It was a Black Chevrolet Silverado. My mom, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and dad took the Volvo.

We got to school fairly early and found our first classes.

The stares were priceless. I couldn't tell who they were looking at. Uncle Emmett? Jacob? The fact we were all holding hands as couple? That I was Jacob's other half?

The girls said goodbye to the boy as the boys all had P.E. first period.

I had Spanish with my Aunt Rosalie. Jacob had History with my mom and Aunt Alice on the other side of the school.

We kissed each other goodbye as my mom tugged him to keep walking.

I entered Spanish and went to the back of the room. Aunt Rosalie sat next to me and immediately began texting Aunt Alice.

The teacher walked in and immediately Aunt Rosalie and I looked up at him. His pale skin and gold eyes gave him away. We had found another vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next CHAPTER! Leave a great review and get a sneak peek!**

**Again thanks to those who follow and favorite!  
><strong>

Chapter 13

Aunt Rosalie and I kept our eyes locked on the teacher when suddenly the bell rang. He shook his head and shut the door.

"Good morning class. _Buenos Dias._" He had a thick Spanish accent. We looked down at our schedules and saw his name was Diego Rodriguez.

"_Tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos hoy. _We have 2 new students today."

He pointed to us and Aunt Rosalie stood up.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale." She sat back down and then I stood up.

"Hi. My name is Nessie Cu- I mean Swan. Nessie Swan." I sat back down and could notice my cheeks blushing.

Aunt Rosalie was already texting Grandpa Carlisle about the new vampire. The rest of the class consisted of watching a video.

As the bell rang Mr. Rodriguez let all the students out and asked to speak to us. We approached his desk as he closed the door.

"What do you want?" Aunt Rosalie had a serious tone in her voice. Her hand was on her hip and she was guarding me.

"Calm down, Rosalie is it?" His hands were raised and he walked over to his desk. "I mean no harm; look at my eyes for the truth." We sat down on the nearest chairs as he sat in his chair.

"I've never met any other gold eyed vampires. What business do you have here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Aunt Rosalie had crossed her arms and was waiting for an answer before she revealed anything.

"Well I was a human once." He laughed and stood up. "I lived in Spain with my wife and her sister. One summer she asked to come to America for a vacation. We flew to New York and stayed for 2 weeks." He had turned his back to us and was looking out the window. "At the end of the 2 weeks we were mugged in a dark alley. She was killed and I ran. The vampire caught up to me of course and changed me. It was a woman. She wanted me to be her companion. She taught me how to kill people and how to find my prey. I found it revolting and flew to England. I found another vampire there, who had gold eyes and was willing to teach me another way. I wanted to find my own life on my own and wound up here. That's my story." He finished and walked back to his chair.

Uncle Emmett walked into the classroom seconds later; my dad behind him and Uncle Jasper.

"He's not lying I'll tell you that much." Dad read his thoughts instantly

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Aunt Rosalie immediately felt remorse for him and stopped judging him though instead of guarding me got behind Emmett as my dad got in front of me.

"Do you have a power?" He looked at my dad with happiness.

"Yes. I have the ability to read most minds." He was still in front of me while trying to analyze Diego.

"That is really fascinating. I heard about vampires that had strengthened gifts. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to my dad as my dad shook it.

"My name is Edward Cullen. These are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett."

"Are there more of you?" Diego seemed intrigued of the possibility of more vampires.

"Yes. We each have mates as well as our creator and his mate." My dad was still trying to keep me slightly hidden.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is Nessie? I smell her and see her eyes. They aren't golden and her heart beats too fast for a human."

"She's special...let's leave it at that." Aunt Rosalie stepped forward.

"Very well. I meant no disrespect." Diego stepped back a little. He sat and looked out the window.

My mother showed up with Aunt Alice and Jacob. My mother joined my father as Aunt Alice joined Jasper's side. Jacob came to my side.

Diego turned back to us and smiled, "More family I presume?"

"Yes. This is my wife Bella and my other sister Alice." He looked over at Jacob and was trying to figure out what to say. "Jacob is special as well. He is Nessie's mate."

"Wow. Such a big family. Must be nice. I'd like to meet your creator is that is at all possible?"

"I'll be sure to ask him." My dad turned his head and nodded to my uncles. They left with my aunts as I left with Jacob.

"It was nice to meet you all." Diego sat back down and stared at the window again. He was a strange one.

We were all late for our next periods. I had math with Jacob and Aunt Alice. We didn't have to introduce ourselves so we sat in the back and Jacob and I played footsie all period.

After math I had P.E. with the girls. They were in the basketball cycle at the moment.

History followed with just Jacob. I don't think I'll ever learn in that class.

Science was boring with my mom. They were trying to dissect a frog and we both hated cold, slimy things.

After science was lunch time. We all had the same lunch period and were excited. I got in line with Jacob as the rest of the family grabbed some food and sat a nearby table. Everyone was staring at Jacob and I could tell. All the girls were drooling and all the boys were getting intimidated. My dad was trying to read everyone thoughts to see what they were saying.

We finally got our food and sat down with the rest of the family.

"What's the word dad...I mean Edward?" I blushed at the thought of calling my dad by his first name.

"Funny. The girls are all staring at Jacob as if they have never seen a boy. Some are mad that he won't look at him. Others are mad at you for being with him."

I looked around and immediately eyes turned back to their own tables. I just smiled and ate my lunch.

The rest of lunch consisted of my dad randomly laughing at the things people were thinking.

"One girl thinks Emmett looks like a bear." My dad commented as Aunt Rosalie gave Uncle Emmett a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"One guy thinks Bella would be an easy lay." My mom flared her nostrils and saw my dad laughing.

"Not in a million years." My mom stared at the boy who said it. He winked at her back and she turned her back to him.

After lunch I had Art with my dad and Uncle Emmett. They were drawing objects on the table and no one could draw. My Uncle Emmett scared the teacher when he walked in.

Art ended quickly and then came Speech with my Uncle Jasper and Jacob.

They were giving speeches about important people in their life. We were told to give ours on Friday.

The last bell rang and we 3 bolted out the room. We met up with the rest of the family outside and quickly got in our cars and left.

We got home fairly quick and all went to our rooms. I was tired and wanted to take a nap. Jacob climbed in bed with me as we drifted.

I woke up to an unfamiliar voice in the house. I got myself composed and went downstairs. Diego was in our living room talking with Grandpa Carlisle.

"Ah there she is. This one took a nap after a long school day." Grandpa Carlisle got up and told me to sit next to him.

My parents were on the love seat and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were in the kitchen.

"We asked Diego to come over as Carlisle wanted to meet him." My dad assured me that he wasn't here because he followed us.

"What does he know?" I looked at Grandpa Carlisle and he looked back at me.

"Just the basics. We are a coven with many vampires. He finds the vampire babies fascinating and you as well. He knows you are special and that Jacob is as well."

"I won't bother with the specifics but what do you eat?" He looked over at me, amazed.

"I can survive on blood and food." I walked away and joined Aunt Rosalie and the boys in the kitchen.

I picked up Carter and we went outside to play catch.

Aunt Alice joined outside with the girls.

I raced them to a stream nearby as we threw rocks. Carter threw a rock so big he wet us all and we had to run back to get dry.

Aunt Rosalie started yelling at him for making a mess of the girls and himself.

They all got their showers and were in bed shortly after. Jacob stumbled into the kitchen looking for food.

Grandma Esme had made us some spaghetti and salad and we ate together outside on the porch.

"It's nice outside. I can't believe I slept so long. You should have woken me." He looked at me and then noticed I wasn't eating. I was busy staring at the sky.

"Hey Ness, you okay." He put his plate down and moved my face to meet his.

"Yeah. I think. I just haven't been feeling too well. Sorry." I looked back at the sky and then back at him. He had a worried look on his face but grabbed his plate again.

"Jacob. I have a question for you."

He put his plate down yet again and looked me in the eyes. "Ness are you okay? You're starting to worry me."

"I'm fine really. Probably just tired. Anyway want to talk a walk."

We walked to the stream that I had taken the kids to earlier.

"What do you want to talk about?" We both sat down on a rock and I showed him when he proposed to me.

"Oh you want to talk about the wedding?" He hugged me and gave a sigh of relief.

I pulled out from the hug and looked at him.

"Yeah, what did you think I wanted to talk about?" I slightly laughed.

"Nothing. I just worry too much. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you about kids. Like if you wanted them?"

"Yeah I'd love them. I love Carter, Mary and Esmeralda. They're awesome."

"Okay. Well I know I only have a short time until I can't have kids. And I know my parents would kill me if I had kids before I got married. So basically I want to know, when you want to get hitched and make me Mrs. Jacob Black?" I smiled at him and waited for his reaction.

"ANYTIME. You know that Nessie," He gave me another hug then faced me again, "We could have winter wedding now. It's still October but I'm sure with Alice as designer we could have a Christmas wedding or something like. No one would need warm clothes. We'd be fine."

"Sounds like a plan. I just want to be married to you. I see all the couples around here and they look so happy." I was excited to tell my aunt.

"And I know you want a kid. I see it in your eyes." I looked at him again and hoped the kid would look like him, dark skinned with black hair.

"Sounds like a plan." I kissed him again and we walked back to the house.

Diego wasn't there anymore and the couples were doing assorted things.

My dad was playing chess with Aunt Alice.

My mom and Aunt Rosalie were looking at things to get the boys for Christmas on the computer.

Aunt Esme was making something in the kitchen with Grandpa Carlisle. They couldn't eat it but would leave it for us to munch on.

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were watching some football game. Someone was losing badly and Uncle Emmett was losing money.

"No fair! Alice told you who was gonna win!"

"Pay up cry baby." Uncle Jasper waited for his money then ran to Aunt Alice to give her a kiss.

I walked over to Aunt Alice as the game was at a standstill.

"Aunt Alice can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Your dad is going to lose this game anyway." We looked over and saw his annoyed face.

"Well Jacob and I have decided to make a Winter Wedding. We need your help."

"Of course hun. I am so excited! I have already seen it now I have to figure out how I did it!" She ran up to her room to get started.

"Congratulations honey." My dad gave me a hug and nodded at Jacob.

All of sudden I felt faint and I started walking and couldn't walk straight.

"Ness are you okay." Jacob tried to help me up but I couldn't help myself and fell straight to the floor and entered blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys for not posting sneak peeks! I know you guys love getting them. I got so into this chapter I couldn't stop writing until I finished. I promise to give sneak peaks on Chapter 15 which should be up soon. Again thanks for those who leave reviews and favorite this story, means sooo much! Anyways here you guys go! **

Chapter 14

I knew I was dreaming. I had to be.

I looked around and saw so many kids.

I looked at myself in the reflection of a nearby window and I was pregnant. A giant bulge was sticking out where my flat stomach used to be.

I turned to the side and examined it more.

I kept walking and noticed all the kids had gold eyes. More vampire children?

Did my aunts and uncles and parents really want kids this bad?

Someone came up from behind me and started kissing me. It wasn't Jacob and I pushed him away.

"Darling what's wrong?" The mystery man grabbed my hand but I took it away and tried to find someone I knew. I couldn't find my family

Finally I recognized my Denali cousins in a corner and tried to walk towards them.

Suddenly the man that tried to kiss me was grabbing my shoulder and made me turn around to face him.

"Listen you. Why are you walking away? This is our baby shower. You made me come with you. Why are you walking away?" He was furious.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. I am not having a baby with you. My fiancé is Jacob. Have you seen him?"

"Jacob? Fiancé? Hun, I think you need to lie down. You're just not making any sense anymore."

He tried to lead me to a nearby chair. I followed to see if he could make sense of anything that was happening.

"Why do you say I'm not making any sense? I know my fiancé is Jacob. And I'm not supposed to be pregnant, not yet anyway. We haven't even married."

The mystery man sat down next to me and rubbed his temple.

"Nessie, Jacob was your first husband, remember? He died. Along with the rest of your family. The only family you have left is the Denali and me of course." He smiled and tried to rest his hand on my stomach.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JACOB IS DEAD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FAMILY IS DEAD?"

I stood up and took his hand of my stomach.

"Nessie, they all died. In a horrible accident 10 years ago. All of them. All the adults and children. You were the only one to survive. Even the wolves are dead. There was a horrible battle between...um…what was her name...ugh...I can't remember. She challenged your family with her clan of vampires. They were all newborns and she had so many of them. You escaped and came to England. Here. You found me and told me everything. We married shortly after. Do you not remember anything? My name even? Your other children?"

I nodded my head left and right and waited for him to tell me.

"My name is Finn Hardy. We have 3 other children; Bella Allison is 7, Edward Finn is 4 and David Carlisle is 3. We are expecting twins; a boy and a girl. We plan on calling them Rose Esmeralda and Emmett Jazz. You wanted them named after your family members so that the names could live on. Don't you remember anything?"

I shrugged again and sat back down I closed my eyes.

"Ness, come one we have to talk about this. Ness. Nessie! Nessie! Renesmee! NESS!

Immediately I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw my whole family, alive and well, around me trying to wake me up.

"Ness. Hey Ness are you awake?" Jacob was talking to me and had his worried face on. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank god you're awake." He hugged me as I hugged him back.

"How long was I out?"I sat up and looked outside. There was a lot of sun today and all my family members shimmered in the room we were in.

"About a day and a half. Carlisle has been examining you and he's come to a conclusion. You are in fact more human then vampire when it comes to your immune system.

"What do you mean?"

My dad stepped forward and hugged me. "What he means is that you had the flu. Carlisle thinks that since you are part vampire it fought off most of the infection without affecting you much but when it stopped fighting it off the human side was affected and need a day to rest to get rid of it completely. We checked your vitals moments before you woke up and you are 100% free of the virus now.

"Wow. Well that's good I guess." I laughed and gave a hug to the rest of the family.

Jacob and I went for a hunting trip. I was so hungry and Jacob was as well. We were out for hours before we returned to the house.

Jacob went up to take a shower as I tried to find to Aunt Alice.

She was in her room and was busy going from poster board to poster board trying to find the right patterns for my dress and flowers to match my cake topper and other small things only Aunt Alice paid attention to.

"Hey Aunt Alice."

"Nessie! Great I was just about to look for you. I am almost done with the wedding planning and then I will be on the wedding execution!"

"This all looks so beautiful. The dress looks amazing. You designed it right?"

"You're Aunt Rose and Mom pitched in. We all wanted you to look your best."

"What made you decide to put green as my accent color?"

"Your eyes." I looked at her and smiled. "That part was actually Jacob's idea. He came to me when you were getting better and wanted to make sure everything was about you."

I smiled bigger and gave her a hug. I walked to find my little cousins in the living room. They were all falling asleep to some cartoon on the screen. Carter was in Uncle Emmett's arms as the twins in Uncle Jasper's arms. They all looked so happy. So tranquil.

I walked outside and saw my parents playing chess. My mom still hated that game but tried to learn from my dad.

I looked for grandparents and found them nowhere.

Jacob walked downstairs and came up from behind me.

"Hey beautiful. What you up to? Want to do anything? Let's hop a plan. Maybe England? You've always wanted to go there right?"

I quickly turned around. I stared into his eyes and noticed he was smiling. A smile which turned to a worried frown.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? England is where you wanted to go right?"

"Why would you say that? Right now I mean? We just started school. We can't just pick up and go to random countries around the globe."

I walked out the back door and started running. I wanted to get out of the house. I ran until I reached the small, well-known river. I threw myself into it and swam to the bottom.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and swam to the top. I saw Jacob standing next to a rock with his arms bent.

"Nessie! Can we talk please?"

I swam to the rock and dried myself off with a towel he had brought with him.

"What's wrong Ness? You've been acting a little strange ever since you woke up."

I looked at him and kept drying off. I hugged him and took a deep breath. I showed him my dream. Everything. Down to when I woke up. Then I showed him that I just wanted to be hugged, to be in his arms, to feel safe again.

We hugged for a while until he picked me up and took me back to the house.

I went upstairs and took a shower.

I climbed into my bed where Jacob was waiting for me. He let me sleep in his arms and wouldn't let go, even though I knew his arms fell asleep and in the morning he wouldn't be able to move them.

I tried to dream about the wedding, our children, our future; not the make believe future from my dream the day before.

Instead my brain brought me back to where I left off.

"Ness, come one we have to talk about this. Ness. Nessie! Nessie! Renesmee! NESS!

I opened my eyes and Finn was above me.

"Thank you. Now are you back? Are you okay? I guess you're having a weird type of morning sickness or something. Come one lets go mingle with some more people."

We mingled with some people I had never seen in my life. I got away from Finn and walked towards the Denali. Garrett was there with Kate as well as Eleazar with Carmen and Tanya.

"Hi. Thank you guys for coming."

"Of course. We know you are still a part of our family." Kate stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Can I ask you a question?" I stared at them as Garrett answered yes for them all.

I looked around to make sure no one could hear. "How did my family die?"

Tanya looked surprised as did Carmen.

"Ness, you of all people asked us not to ever talk about it." Kate had a worried look on her face as if I had given them a death sentence.

"I can't remember. As hard as I try I can't remember. I need to know."

I looked at them and hoped one of them could just tell me.

"Alright if you insist. Let's go somewhere more private." Garrett led me to a secluded place in the forest we were by with the others following.

"You don't remember anything?" They all looked at me as if I should. Try as I might I still thought they were all alive.

"No."

"Okay let's start from when you got married." Garrett started but turned to Kate to continue.

"You married Jacob 11 years ago in Forks. We were there, as were many vampires. In fact it seemed as those who defended you when you were smaller were also there."

She gave a brief pause before she continued.

"As you were leaving for your honeymoon, Jacob was struck from behind and killed instantly. Immediately we all looked around and found no one around. Your father was next. Killed instantly. We all started running but it seemed like whatever was striking was faster. Your mother was next and then your aunts. Your uncles followed and then…" Her voice trembled. "…and then the children." We tried to save the children but we were being held back. Behind a force field of some kind. We were all frozen, stuck. The thing that was striking us spared you but started attacking everyone else. The Amazon coven, the Irish Coven, the nomads and whoever else was still alive. We thought we were next but then we were unfrozen. The vampire became seen. It was a woman, with gold eyes. Her name was..."

I awoke to the alarm going off right at 6:30. I turned to my side and saw I was still in Jacob's embrace. I got out and looked around. I looked down at my belly and noticed I wasn't pregnant.

I still couldn't believe I dreamt everything. The past dreams even the one about Gabby seemed so real.

I woke up Jacob and we got ready for school.

Sunshine still poured through the windows in the house, forcing my family to stay home. We drove the pickup truck to school and walked together through the day. I was quiet most of the time and Jacob just let me be. I showed him the dream I had the night before and he just held my hand hugged me when he had the chance.

I got to my last period and sat in the back. I had no intention of listening to the teacher and stared out the window. Jacob was supposed to be making his speech but the teacher gave him an extra day since he wasn't there the last two days. As the bell rang we walked together to the car and drove home as fast as we could.

I opened the door and saw a woman with gold eyes.

"Nessie, welcome home." Carlisle stood up and looked over at Diego.

Hi Nessie." He shook my hand and out his hand in the direction of the woman.

"I'd like you to meet my wife. Nicole." Diego was proudly displaying his wife as I was proudly hiding my mixed emotions about the possible killer of my family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood in shock over what I was seeing. Nicole looked just like any other vampire. She was tall, 5'8 or taller. Her eyes still had some red in them. She seemed to be wanting to shake my hand and I finally looked over at my annoyed dad and walked toward her.

"Hi. I'm Nessie." I shook her hand and then Jacob introduced himself. She didn't seem to like Jacob very much.

"I'm Nicole. I just got here today." I sat down next to my grandpa as Jacob went upstairs to change.

"What do you mean you just got here today?" I looked over at her.

"Well, Diego knew me from his hometown. He had no idea I was a vampire until he changed. We got married a couple of months ago but as you can tell by my eyes, I needed to adjust. I've been living in Canada in some woods feeding trying to get used to it. When Diego called me to tell me that he had met a new family I wanted to come and learn more from you guys who seem to know so much."

She kept talking and I excused myself minutes later. Jacob was upstairs and had fallen asleep. I heard the door close and looked out the window to see Diego and his wife leaving. I turned around and saw my dad and mom in the doorway.

"Nessie, are you okay?" My mom let me hold out my hand so I could show her my dream and everything that was said.

"Hun, that's only a dream. A scary dream about your future. Maybe you just have pre-wedding jitters, thinking that something isn't going to work out."

My dad had read my mind earlier and as my other had already done, he reassured me that my dreams were nothing. He had already read her mind and everything was true. She was of no threat to the family.

They left and I decided to take a shower.

After my shower Jacob had woken up and was waiting for me to go hunting. I was running low and he thought that maybe that's why I had been having such weird dreams.

After our hunt we returned to see the family in a circle. Aunt Alice had had a vision and now they were deciding to make their next move.

"How can they just do that? Come to our home and act so nice and turn around and act so vile." Grandma Esme looked genuinely scared.

"Are you guys talking about Diego and Nicole?" I spooked them all and knew something was really wrong if I "spooked" some vampires.

"Yes. Alice had a vision they were attacking our family. They killed us all except for you. They want you for something." Grandpa Carlisle looked furious. The Volturi would never leave him or his family alone.

"This is stupid. Why, why would they kill us? We haven't done anything?" Jacob was pissed and ready to turn soon if he didn't calm.

"They're trained killers. They work with the Volturi. They go around harming clans and killing the opposition. My only question is why us? We haven't done anything to bring any alarm to this area." My dad was trying to figure out how he could have missed something.

I looked at him and began to think about my dream and if somehow I was having glimpses of the future. But how?

"Perhaps your powers have advanced. Instead of showing others what you see, you are somehow seeing the future, things that affect you." He was quite puzzled and furious at the same time.

"But why the children?" Aunt Rosalie was holding Carter. "They haven't done anything. We keep them hidden. They don't even go out until later in the day."

"Yeah. They're gonna have to send a huge army to touch Carter. He might be super strong but they'll have to get through me first." Uncle Emmett was delusional as well. He had a dad's heart and would do anything for Carter and Aunt Rosalie.

"I don't know. I've been seeing visions all the time. At first it was visions of me being a wedding planner for a guy. Then I saw the Denali's at this baby shower. Then recently I've been seeing Nessie in them. And now as Nicole is gone I see her there, ready to attack you again Nessie."

I looked over at my Uncle Jasper who was with the girls as they were falling asleep. "Whatever happens Nessie, you know you have our support." He gave me a small smile and went upstairs to lay the little ones to sleep.

I assured everyone we should just handle everything delicately and just wait to see what happens. Maybe if we moved or stopped going to school we wouldn't have to see him.

It was decided that we would withdraw from school and try again later.

I walked up that stairs and saw my Aunt Alice still working on my wedding.

"Aunt Alice, everything looks beautiful." She had a total of 7 boards. The first had the design of my dress. It was so precious. It had green stoned in the chest area to match the bridesmaid's dresses. The second board had the bridesmaid's dresses that were also beautiful. They were long and fit snug on any body. 2 boards had decorations for the tables and another board had the flower arraignments. The last 2 boards had the location of the wedding and reception, Forks and the Rez.

"Aunt Alice, this is perfect. Jacob and his family will appreciate this so much."

"I decided that if we go back we will have to go at night, and it will be just for the day off. Everything will be delivered to your Grandpa Charlie's house and the boys at the Rez have already gotten started on making things look 'Alice Wedding Ready.'"

I gave her hug and thanked her again for everything that she was doing for this last minute wedding.

I walked back to my room and saw Jacob staring out the window.

I sat beside and put my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong babe?"

"Hmm. Nothing. Just thinking about the whole 'no school' policy. I thought for sure I could have finished this time but I guess I have forever to go to school right." He smiled letting me know that he was okay.

I stood up and straddled him. "Jacob Black. Neither my family nor I think badly of you just because you don't have a diploma. They know, they know what we've gone through. They know what you've given up to be here for me. And your right, they figure you have enough time to go back." I gave him a kiss and hug and crawled up from atop him. I got in my covers and motioned for him to come join me.

I was tired and wanted to have good dreams. I curled up next him and tried to dream of our wedding.

Instead I returned to my nightmare.

"We thought we were next but then we were unfrozen. The vampire became seen. It was a woman, with gold eyes. Her name was..."

Garrett stopped her before she could speak again. "Enough. She knows her name. She doesn't need to hear it again."

"No please Garrett, I can't remember anything. Please help me."

Tanya spoke up, "Garrett, obviously she doesn't remember. Just let us tell her."

"Her name is Alicia. And she is your..."

I immediately woke up and looked over at the clock. It was 3:24 in the morning and Jacob was still out cold.

I walked down the stairs and saw my parents watching a movie. I saw my dad look up and saw him move quickly towards me.

"Nessie, this is fantastic news. Maybe Alice's visions were wrong." He hugged me and I went to sit next to my mom. I just wanted to rest and not have any more dreams.

"Mom, I wish you could shield me from my own powers sometimes. It would be most helpful." I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I returned to the Denali Clan.

"Her name is Alicia. And she is your cousin."

Garrett, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen all stared at Kate. I stared at her in disbelief thinking I didn't have any cousins named Alicia.

She began speaking again, "She was Rosalie's and Emmett's child. She was angered with them for being a vampire. She didn't like it. She hated hiding during sunny days and hated being around Jacob. Hence why he was the first she killed. She tried to kill him once before and they sent her away hoping that she would find peace somewhere. She killed anyone that was in favor of you and Jacob. She spared us so you would have some family left. After the killings, you wanted to leave Forks. We decided to go to London and that's were you met Finn."

"Wait how could this even happen? When I was marrying Jacob Aunt Rosalie wasn't pregnant. She had just had Carter." I asked hoping I could stop it before it happened.

"What are you talking about? By the time you got married, you even had 2 kids. You kept putting your wedding on hold. It took 15 years from when you started planning the thing to actually get married."

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"No I don't, tell me. Please tell me," they began to walk away, "TELL ME! PLEASE TELL ME! TELL ME!"

"TELL ME! PLEASE TELL ME!" I was shouting and woke up to my mother trying to wake me up.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

I looked around and saw my dad next to me. He saw my dream and if he was still human, the blood would have vanished from his face.

"That can't be possible."

"What. Tell me what's going on out two." My mother was worried and pissed at my father and I's telepathic conversation.

"Nessie dreamt that the woman that kills the whole family is not Nicole like we all thought."

"Well then who is it?" She wanted answers.

"Apparently, the unborn child of Rosalie and Emmett grows up to hate being what she is, a vampire. To take out her revenge she kills us all."

As my mom was about to ask another question we heard the door open and Aunt Rosalie run in with Uncle Emmett close behind.

"Guys we have great news! Where is everyone?"

"Hunting actually. What's the news?" My dad didn't have to ask but sometimes he wouldn't read out thoughts if he could help himself.

"I'M PREGNANT! Again!"

I looked at her and smiled.

"We already have names picked out. Junior for a boy and Alicia for a girl. What do you think?"

She was so happy and jumped into Uncle Emmett's arms, so happy she couldn't see the happiness disappear from our faces. The baby she was expecting was expected to kill us all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

My parents and I just sat there as Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were still hugging and kissing each other.

My dad snapped out of his trance and got up to congratulate his family.

"This is wonderful news. I hope everything goes well, right Bella?"He looked over at my mother and my mother nodded and got up to also congratulate the couple.

"Nessie, you're going to be having another cousin! Aren't you excited?" My mother was trying to get me out of a trance.

I immediately got up and also said I was happy for them. I gave them both a hug and noticed the small bulge already sticking out from Aunt Rosalie.

I went up to my room to see Jacob still fast asleep. I snuggled up next to him and made his wake up so he could put his arms around me.

I fell asleep and, for the first time in a couple of days, didn't dream anything.

I woke up and noticed Jacob was in the shower.

My calendar next to my dresser showed my wedding date. Alice and I had decided on December 1. We didn't want a wedding to close to Christmas that no one would care, but still soon.

It was almost November and I could feel the weather changing. For me it wasn't a lot, but to humans, winter in the northern part of the US was time for winter jackets and long pants.

I found Aunt Alice getting the girls ready for their home school session. Grandma Esme has been watching the little ones while we went to school. Now that we were all home, Aunt Alice was helping Grandma Esme.

I couldn't believe how big they had gotten. They were technically born 2 months ago in September but looked so much older. Mary looked so much like Aunt Alice. She even wanted her hair cut like her mother. They both had pixie cuts and loved wearing dresses with bows and other cute accessories. Esmeralda on the other hand was definitely a daddy's girl. She was reserved and stayed to herself. She was extremely smart and liked to read and do puzzles. She loved listening to her dad's war stories. Aunt Alice made him tone them down until they got older.

Carter was also close by. He was exactly like Uncle Emmett. They looked so similar as well. They both had curly brown hair with dimples. Aunt Rosalie loved just watching them throw balls around or playing video games.

Later on in the afternoon I decided to give the grown-ups a break and take the kids upstairs to paint. Earlier that year Aunt Alice had developed an itch to paint but after some sessions she got bored. She still had bottles and bottles of paint and brushes and let us kids use them. I set each kid up on their own easel and watched them paint. For being so small they their brains functioned so quickly.

Carter ended up drawing a picture for his room complete with a football, baseball and soccer ball. He ran down the stairs to show Aunt Rosalie. Mary had painted a ballerina with a pretty tiara. She showed and then tried to dance. She stumbled a little and had she been a human, I'm sure her cheeks would have flushed. Esmeralda had drawn a Texas flag with a soldier. She wanted to give it her dad after he had told her a recent story about his army days.

I went downstairs and found my aunts and uncles looking proud of their children. They thanked me and both my Aunts told me they owed be a shopping trip. It didn't bother me. I loved those kids.

"Nessie, can you take us to the lake?" Carter was jumping up and down and wanted to show me he could make a cannon ball.

"Um. Let me ask your mom and make sure that she is okay with it." I looked over and Aunt Rosalie and she nodded her head.

"Let me go find his swimsuit and I'll be right back." She went up the stairs as Carter began jumping up and down.

"What about us Nessie. Can Mary and I go with you?" Esmeralda looked sad thinking I forgot about her.

"Of course y'all can." Aunt Alice was already way ahead of me.

"Girls, come with me. You have so many options." They all 3 ran upstairs and began looking through their extensive closets.

"Well, "I looked at all the grown-ups and Jacob, "If anyone else would like to join, they are more than free to come.

Jacob followed me up the stairs and we both changed into our swimsuits. I went back downstairs with towel in hand with Jacob behind me. The twins were all ready with backpacks and towels. Carter was looking for his goggles he had misplaces while using them in them the tub.

I took the keys to the truck and piled the twins in first. Carter finally found his goggles and got into the car. Jacob got in the driver's side and we said buy to the old people.

It took about 10 minutes before we got to the lake. Getting there by car was a lot different than on foot.

The twins jumped out the truck with Carter right behind them. I walked closely with Jacob and watched the kids jump into the lake.

"They look adorable. I hope ours are as enthusiastic." Jacob smiled and knew they would be. If they had any of his energy they would be just as crazy.

Carter ran to the largest rock that surrounded the lake and jumped off making a huge splash. Mary yelled at him for getting her hair wet. Just like her mother.

Jacob and I joined them and played Marco polo with them. Carter was so quiet and the twins would sometimes begin to laugh and get caught. Later we had races going from one part of the lake to the other.

As the sun was setting, I tried to round up the kids. Mary was looking for her top when we heard something faint in the surrounding trees. A regular human wouldn't have heard it but with all of our super hearing we all heard it. Jacob looked at me and told me to keep packing and to make sure the kids were close by.

Carter was all prepped and so was Esmeralda. Mary was putting on her top when we heard the sound again. Then we heard a growl. I knew that growl. It was a werewolf.

Jacob threw me the keys and told me to run and to get the kids safely in the truck. He began running and turned as he ran into the forest. I ran with the kids to the truck and got them in safely. I called my dad who picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie? Are you alright?"

"DAD! You and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper need to come. There's a werewolf close by and Jacob is trying to find him. I have the kids in the truck and I'm already driving home.

I could hear the door closing and my Uncles yelling.

"We're on our way. Get to the house immediately." He hung up as I heard a car roar to life.

I kept driving and even saw the car pass me going an ungodly speed. I got the kids into the house as my aunts were by the door.

"Nessie, what happened?" My mom was worried and wanted answers.

"I don't know. We heard something and kept packing and then we heard a growl. Jacob turned and told me to get home. I called dad and now they're all over there."

"Thank you Nessie for taking the girls out. You did such a brave thing. I love you." Aunt Alice gave me a hug and took the girls upstairs to give them a shower.

"Nessie you really are the best. Thank you love." Aunt Rosalie also hugged me and took Carter to take him a bath.

I sat down and waited for Jacob. I fell asleep on the couch and began dreaming again.

_"TELL ME! TELL ME!" I was screaming louder wanting them to tell me what I had forgotten._

_"You didn't want to marry Jacob anymore. You got pregnant and had your first child. Then you had another and by then you just were tired. Jacob then came out saying he wanted to leave you. He had gotten someone else pregnant, a werewolf. He was going to leave you and take the children. You were delirious. You killed the girl. You make Jacob stay with you as you threatened to take the children and he would never see them."_

_I looked at my family and began to cry. I couldn't believe Jacob could do such a thing. We loved each other and I would do anything to stay with him, but kill?_

_"What was the girl's name?" I stood up and begged them to tell me._

_"Her name was Kita. She was from a southern pack. Her pack had been killed by vampires and she told Jacob that Jasper and Alice had done it when they hadn't yet joined the Cullen's. He believed her."_

My eyes opened and I looked around. I wiped a tear from my eye and saw my aunts staring at me. They were worries and hadn't heard anything from the men.

I went upstairs and took a shower. I heard a truck pull up and ran downstairs.

My dad entered first followed my Uncle Jasper.

Uncle Emmett came in laughing and a stranger entered with him.

Jacob also entered with a stranger.

"Edward are you okay? I was so worried." My mother gave my dad a hug and they shared a brief kiss.

"Yes dear, it seems we had nothing to worry about," He gazed at our guests and began to present them. "This is Frankie. He's an old vampire from the Northeast."

"Hey guys!" He waved his hand and shook my aunt's hands.

"And this is Kita; she's a wolf without a pack." Jacob laughed and I didn't. My dreams were beginning to come together.


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD! FINALS ARE KICKING BUTT! If you continue to follow I promise with Summer coming up, I will try to upload weekly. Hopefully this chapter will still keep y'all interested. :)  
><strong>

I stared at Kita for a split of second and then came back to reality. I shook her hand and went upstairs. I began writing everything down in an old notebook.

From the dreams, my cousin born from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett was going to kill my whole family, a girl coming into my life to separate my family and now she was here. In the present.

Now she was here and she was bonding with Jacob.

I had a million thoughts going through my head and knew my dad was listening. I told him I wanted him to come up and no sooner had I thought it, he was in my room.

"Nessie? Do you really believe this is all possible?" He looked at me and couldn't believe that I had dreamed a name before meeting her.

"Yes dad. Everything that I have been dreaming about recently had been coming true. I don't want them anywhere near us. I want them out of here." I was almost yelling and knew that everyone could hear me.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to be having these dreams and I didn't want to kill anyone especially Jacob.

I ran downstairs and tried to get Jacob to talk to me. We went to the next room and my voice just rose.

"JACOB! Listen to me. I need her and her little friend out of here now! I've seen how this ends and trust me, it doesn't end well."

"Nessie, you can't be serious. You know our situation is special. I could never break that trust."

"You say that now but you haven't seen what I have."

"Well if anything, you should be yelling at Blonde and her husband. It's their kid that does all this isn't."

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie come into the room after hearing their nicknames.

"What the hell is going on?" My aunt looked furious.

"Go head tell them Nessie, tell them how the kid she's pregnant with is going to grow up and kill them!"

Aunt Rosalie looked at me and almost had tears in her eyes.

"Nessie! What is he talking about?" She was indeed furious. As I was trying to tell her, my head began hurting once more; the pain becoming more and more unbearable.

At this point I was on the floor yelling for Jacob to go away. Grandpa Carlisle came into the room and was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

I stood back up and could still feel so much pressure on my head.

"Jacob…I need you to...be with me…I need…you…to…let her…go..." I was having trouble trying to come up with words.

My grandpa and dad carried me to my bed where my mom was trying to see if she could make me feel better.

The only thing I needed was for my family to understand that I didn't need Kita in my house. I needed her gone.

Jacob came up and put his hand on my hands.

"How ya doing?" He just stared at me and wanted an answer.

"A little...better." My head was still killing me. I got up and tried to hug him. He hugged me back and we stood there.

"What's wrong with you," He kissed my forehead, "and why can't I help."

"You can. Figure out...how and what…those guys are up too…"

He pulled me apart from him and looked at me in the eyes, "Ness I can't just tell her to leave. She's a lone wolf. A girl with no guy wolves to protect her. She needs to stay here.

I looked at him and wished I had had enough strength to smack him across the face.

"Jacob are you crazy? She's more important to you than us, as a couple and me as your fiancé?"

"Ness, she needs me.'

"I need you."

"I know but-"

"There needs to be a but?"

"Ness just let me talk..."

"Do I not mean anything to you?"

"Ness would you just let me-"

"Am I not good enough?"

"NESS! Just shut up already. You know I can't live without you anyway. I imprinted on you which means I'm stuck to you forever. Whether I like it or not."

All I could do was look at him and he at me.

I ran downstairs and looked at Kita again. "He's all yours." I ran out the house hoping to escape my headaches and heartache. I hotwired the jeep and floored it.

**2 months later**

As I kept driving the headaches got better. When I tried to drive back to my parent's house, the headaches would get worse. I figured I would just stay a couple hours away or drive back to Forks and stay with Grandpa Charlie.

Nothing helped. Every time I would start driving back, the headaches would become unbearable.

My parents called and called non-stop for hours. I answered the first few times but eventually all I heard was threats even though I told them that my headaches were bad. I eventually ditched the phone. I went to a bank and took out some money. I bought a plane ticket to London and scored the first flight.

I was in London for the first week or so, and then I skipped over to Paris. Paris got boring fast and I kept going south to Greece. I stayed on the beach for a couple of days then got on a train to Spain.

The dreams stopped. I noticed the first night I slept. I didn't dream anything anymore. I would fall asleep for hours and dream blackness. It seemed whatever "power" I had must have been a glitch. When I touched people I could still show them things but I learned to restrain.

I met a new guy. His name was Santiago. He was a Mexican vampire traveling through Europe. I recognized his red eyes one day while shopping and approached him. He tried to bite me but then realized I wasn't full human.

We bonded countless nights and we became new friends.

He was on the run from his creator. He was made during the US-Mexican war. His master was still bent on killing Americans as a means of war.

He was a total hippie and just wanted to chill.

I made an effort to my mom and we would talk. If I heard anyone else wanting to talk to me, I would find the phone and keep going.

I had learned that my dad and the rest of the family had let Kita and Frankie stay in the house. Jacob wasn't even looking for me or would never call.

I figured Aunt Alice was keeping up with me if she had any visions. She could tell them I was safe and not in any danger.

The only reason I left were my headaches.

"So where to next?" Santiago became my bodyguard.

"I'm thinking maybe we could go to Russia. While I was in London, I met this real nice girl and she told me if I was ever in Russia to give her a call."

"Well alright then! Let go."

Right as we both stood up we could smell wolf. We turned around and saw Jacob.

"Hey Ness. Can we talk?"


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob was staring at me and I stared back. Santiago put himself in front of me and tried to put a barrier between me and my once fiancé.

I reached out and tried to pull him back, "It's okay Santiago; this is the Jacob I told you about."

Santi scooted back and gave us some room. "I'll be paying the bill. Let me know if you need help." He walked away and tried to find some human desert.

Jacob just kept starring and looked like he wanted to say something.

"What do you want Jacob? Why are you here?" I was furious he was just standing there like an idiot.

"Can we sit? It's really important." We both sat and I waited for him to start the conversation.

"Ness, I don't know or why but for some reason, I was under a power. One day Seth and Leah came to visit, a surprise. Kita freaked out and didn't want them in the house. Seth and Leah described her different to me. They lead me away and everything started coming back. I suddenly cared that you had left. I wanted to be with you and not there with Kita. Seth and Leah said they had heard about her. Kita is a special werewolf. She is one of the original to turn. Since she is always with Frankie, she never ages. In reality, she is over 1000 years old. She has the power to influence those around her. She shields families and breaks them apart. She wanted you to go away because you were keeping me alive. She influenced your family to separate and to leave me behind. Your mom and dad went too Brazil, Rosalie and Emmett went to Canada, Esme and Carlisle went to England and Alice and Jasper went to Texas. I was left in the house alone with her. I was beginning to age again and I could feel it. Days went by and for some reason I never felt the need to leave the house. I would find animals in the house ready for my half to devour. I found plentiful of human food in the kitchen. Frankie left also. It was just me and Kita. She sent you those dreams to make you want to leave more. Once she got here, she accelerated the dreams until they gave you massive headaches once you woke up. Once Seth and Leah showed up, they broke the connection somehow. Kita freaked out and wanted them out. Once they could get me far and alone, they told me what was really happening. I started running and swam across to come find you."

I stared at him and wondered if maybe this was another dream or maybe she sent him to find me. But then as my curiosity rose, I spotted my insurance of my reality. Seth and Leah in the distance looking for and finding Jacob and me sitting.

"I told you I could still recognize Nessie." Seth was all too eager to find me. Leah looked paranoid but still happy. They sat next to me and tried to look reassuring to the tale Jacob had just told.

"Nessie, it's all true. That's why your parents have called; it's why Jacob stopped caring.

"As soon as we arrived we noticed something was wrong. We found Kita doing weird rituals in the forest and once she saw us, she fled. Jacob immediately started remembering everything." Leah picked at the leftover fries. If she had swum like Jacob, she was probably starved.

"You have to believe me Nessie. Look at my phone." I looked at his phone and saw countless messages from my family members. He had sent them message about he had just told me. They were all trying to meet us in Spain.

_Emmett: Just got on the plane. Be home soon. Thanks dog._

_Edward: Bella and I are on route. Keep us posted. Thanks Jacob._

_Alice: Holy crap! On our way. _

_Carlisle: Thank you Jacob. We shall see to be on a train soon. _

"I didn't have your number or I would have texted." He looked at me with his sorry eyes and I knew he had to be truly sincere.

"Okay so what do we do?" I looked around for Santi and found him walking back.

"We found old scribes at my dad's house explaining about Kita. She was a powerful werewolf and couldn't be stopped. She was banished from her tribe. She is originally from Norway. We were on our way there before we smelled your scent." Jacob seemed excited he happened to find me on his quest to find out more about Kita.

"What do you expect to do when you get there?" Santi had entered t he conversation and was more than happy to ask questions.

"We plan to find out more about her. Was this just a trick or was there something more to it? I mean why did she randomly break up our family and isolate everyone. She wanted me to age, but for what reason? Why me? That's what I want to figure out." Jacob seemed determined.

I had wondered the same thing ever since I had left. I mean Jacob was special to me and my family, but technically he was just another werewolf, one who had left his "tribe" and formed a new one.

"What do you plan on doing once you figure out what she wanted to really do with you?" Santi really wanted to know what Jacob was capable of.

"I don't know. I just don't want this to ever happen again. This was horrible for me. For my whole family. And for Nessie. I can see it in her face."

He looked at me and knew I had been hurting. I tried to hide it but sometimes, around him my emotions showed more.

"Nevertheless, I just want to get my family back together. I want to get my woman back, but I know she needs time."

Santiago looked pleased. He had become my protector and wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt again. "I like your answer." He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

Later that night, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had shown up. We picked them up from the train station. I was so happy to see them.

"I missed you Grandma Esme. No matter what anyone says, your cooking is the best." I hugged her and smelled her. I missed the mixture of honey and flowers.

"I missed you too Nessie." She showed me her biggest smile and passed me along to my grandpa.

"I missed you Grandpa Carlisle. Who else can teach me about the world of medicine like you?" He laughed and knew I missed his lectures, no matter how uninterested I was sometimes.

Jacob, Leah and Seth also hugged and told them sweet things. Santiago introduced himself and tried not to but in too much in our family get together. We drove to the hotel and split up between the massive sweet Grandpa Carlisle managed to get. It had 4 bedrooms and lots of fold out couches. He took the first room with my grandma and settled in. Jacob took the couch in the living room with Seth. I took a room with Leah while Santiago just laid on a chair in the sitting room. He wasn't going to sleep anyways.

As night fell, I grew drowsy. As excited as I was, I still was beginning to want to sleep. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle went hunting as did Seth and Leah. Santiago began to take a long bath.

I walked to the kitchen and found some milk to help me calm down. Jacob was on the balcony overlooking the city. I stepped outside with him and sat on the nearby chair.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I was trying to start a conversation with him because I need the awkwardness to disappear.

He turned and used a cheesy line, "Not as pretty as you." He grabbed a chair and pulled up in front of me. He put my legs on top of him and tried to make himself comfortable.

I put my feet back down the way they were. I wasn't ready to get all lovey dovey with him. I knew he wasn't really mean to me 2 months ago but it still hurt.

"Are we ever going to be the same Nessie? Or are you done with me?" Jacob looked sincerely sad and confused. He thought he could just come back and everything would be okay.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. I want to just hug you right now and never let go. And then I want to punch you across the face and never see you again." I laughed and looked up at him laughing as well.

"That's understandable. I remember some things that happened and seeing you hurt is in my mind. I just want to make sure that never happens to you. I want to make sure you are always safe, as long as we live."

I felt a tear go down my cheek and knew he was definitely back. The man I remembered who made me runaway would have never said that. I got up and walked toward him. I straddled him and looked in his eyes. I touched his face and remembered how safe I felt when I touched him. He was also touching my face and remembering how he felt. I began showing all the good times we had; by the river, by the ocean, my birthday, our halfway meetings and everything in between.

I closed my eyes and out lips met. We had finally found each other again. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours but merely seconds. I lead him to an empty bedroom and we continued our makeout session. Though this time, it wasn't just a makeout session. First my shirt, then his pants. His shirt, my bottoms. His bottoms, my bra. We continued our makeout session in-between the "removing clothes" sessions. The bed wasn't big enough for him and I feared if I would be.

We consumed ourselves into each other. Once, twice, 3 times? I lost count. We heard Santiago get out the bathroom and leave out the hotel. We stopped while he was in the area and continued when he left. We fell off the bed 4 times and knocked down the lamp twice. The picture above the bed was ruined and the table by the window was broken beyond repair.

As we lay in our embrace we realized we couldn't stay this way. We got up and straightened the room up as much as we could. We put the picture in the closet along with the table. I would claim this bedroom as to not raise any suspicion.

After our shower, we went separate ways. I put on some fresh pajamas as Jacob had ripped my last ones up. He put some boxers on and a new shirt as I had ripped his other.

I got back into my bed and he into his couch bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my lover back.

I awoke to my Aunt Alice screaming in the doorway.

"NESSIE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! I've missed you!" She jumped on my bed and gave me kisses. I hugged her back and tried to remember her smell. Sweetness, pure sweetness.

Uncle Jasper was in the doorway waiting for me to emerge from my Aunts hold.

"Uncle Jazz!" I ran to see hug him. I stepped back and put my hand in a gun position, "Howdy partner."

He laughed and gave me a gun back. I walked to the living room and saw Jacob awake. I also saw the twins. They had gotten so big within these two months. Mary and Esmeralda were adorable.

"We missed you Nessie." They both hugged me and kept running around making Uncle Jazz chase them.

Jacob was smiling and came up to me. We kissed and hugged. I missed him all through the night. Seth and Leah had gotten back a little after I fell asleep. Jacob had to let them in as they had forgotten their key. Seth bunked with Jacob and Leah took another couch pull out. Santi was on the balcony under some shade. Grandpa and Grandma were making me breakfast.

"Your mother and father are close. They left a couple hours ago and I haven't been able to reach them. They must still be in the plane." Aunt Alice reassured me my parents would be coming. Apparently Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were also on their way and were supposed to touch down within the hour. I sat down at the table and wanted some milk. Being around Aunt Alice after last night made me nervous. Uncle Jazz could also sense it and tried to calm me. I thanked him and walked over to Jacob. He was busy trying to find his other shoe.

"Hey." I kissed him and didn't want to let go.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"Just cause I could. Hey we need to leave for awhile. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, let me find my other shoe and then we can go."

I tried to whisper but knew that was useless, "I think it's in my room."

Jacob dressed as did I and we walked downstairs. We walked to a small store so I could find a new shirt. I had little clothing and Jacob had ripped half of them.

"We need to forget last night." I looked up at him and saw his grin disappear.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He looked scared and nervous.

"No babe. But my dad is coming. And he is going to read our mind whether he wants to or not. If he so much as hears you thinking about last night, he will kill you with his bare hands."

"Oh jeez, you scared me." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I could hear his heartbeat drop and go back to normal.

We walked back to the hotel and found our breakfast ready. We chowed down and helped with cleaning up and dishes. Aunt Alice insisted on taking me shopping, along with Seth, Leah, Santiago and Jacob.

As we got ready we heard another pair of voices. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and Carter had shown up.

I walked to the front of the hotel and saw another extension of my family. I half looked for a stroller or baby carrier but couldn't see one. I hugged Uncle Emmett and threw Carter in the air. He giggled and ran off to meet the girls.

Aunt Rosalie turned around and I looked at her. She was flat, no belly. She noticed and smirked.

"It's okay Nessie, I lost it. After I left something bizarre happened and I lost it. I'll be okay. Promise." We hugged and at that moment I felt something move between us. We both backed up and looked at each other. She led me to another room and closed the door. She got out her phone and wrote something.

_Was that you or me? That was me right? _She gave the phone to me and I wasn't sure what to write back.

_Please don't say anything but there is a slight chance that could have been me. _I passed her the phone back and she starred at me.

Holy crap, that was fast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hoped you guys liked the last chapter! Here is Chapter 19. Thanks for the new reviewers and followers. PLEASE PLEASE follow or review so I know people want more chapters. I don't want to write for no one :( **

Aunt Rosalie and I walked back to the room without saying anything. We both decided to leave and take pregnancy tests. Maybe they worked for vampires, but they would most definitely work for me.

We got back into the room and noticed everyone almost starring at us. Aunt Rosalie said something in whisper to Aunt Alice and she quickly led them to the living room for her twins to put on a show.

I texted Jacob I was okay and would be back soon. We went down the elevator and had the valet pull up the car.

"When did this happen Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie wasn't upset it happened just that we hadn't used protection.

"Well, last night actually." I smiled and then starred back to see what her reaction was.

"I know the feeling." She winked and we got into the car. She had bought a random Mercedes when she touched ground. We raced to a nearby marketplace and looked for the pregnancy aisle. We couldn't found it and had to look for help.

"_Puedes ayudarnos senora?" _Aunt Rosalie asked a worker if she could help us. They talked for a couple of seconds and then Aunt Rosalie turned to me, "She says we have to ask in the front."

We walked to the front and Aunt Rosalie asked for 2 tests for each of us. We walked to the back of the store and each got into a stall. It was the weirdest feeling ever that my aunt was in the next stall over trying to figure out if she was pregnant as well.

I secretly hoped she was after I found out she lost the last one. After using the first stick and waiting the recommended 3 minutes or so, I looked over and saw a – sign. I sighed in relief and left the stall. I stuck the other test in my purse and vowed to use it later. Aunt Rosalie walked out the stall and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Nessie, what does this test say?" I looked at the test and saw a pink +. I looked back at her and we both started screaming.

"I hope the test actually works." Aunt Rosalie and I washed up and walked back out the store. We drove back to the hotel, picking up some tampons at the front store. Aunt Rosalie had whispered that it was my time of month and had nothing.

We walked back into the hotel room and noticed my mom and dad had arrived.

"MOM!" I ran and hugged my mom. She hugged me back and it felt like forever before we left each other's brace. My dad was right next to her and waited for his hug back. I hugged him just as hard and was happy my family was complete again.

"What were you girls up too?" My dad was always curious what people were doing. We just smiled and Aunt Rosalie sent him thoughts of tampons and he looked away, thankful my mom didn't need any of that.

I went to my bedroom and hid the second pregnancy test under the mattress. I heard a door open and Jacob slipped in. I turned around and we shared a long kiss.

"What really happened?" He looked worried and I wanted to reassure him nothing was wrong. I knew I couldn't say or think anything so I took a pad and pen out.

I wrote _Thought I was pregnant, false alarm...Aunt Rosalie most likely is though!_

His eyes got big and then he looked at me. He wrote back _I can't wait till you are ;). _

I laughed and we kissed again. We stepped out together and I ran for Carter and the twins. They had gotten so big it was almost as I had lost more than 2 months.

Carter had gotten stronger. Mary had gotten more girly like her mother. She showed me her suitcase complete with outfit after outfit. Esmeralda was sitting next to her father. She was more interested in the books he had packed for the airplane rides.

"Hey Aunt Alice, have you thought about give these 2 a little brother?" I turned to see her reaction.

"Nah, I think with 2 we are okay, unless Jasper wants a little boy." We turned to see Uncle Jazz shake his head no, "I'm okay with my 3 women, adding another one like me would drive your aunt crazy." He gave Esmeralda a kiss on the headache and winked at Mary. They had an awesome dad.

I tried to not ask Aunt Rosalie as I had hoped that she was. Uncle Emmett would be just as happy. He loved kids and was great with them.

I didn't dare ask Granma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. I think they'll be just fine with their life the way it is.

As the sun set, the kiddos got excited. They weren't stuck in the hotel anymore, they could leave.

My parents and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie went hunting while Jacob and I decided to take the young ones to the movies. They weren't napping anymore so they were up 24/7. We had played hide and seek, colored in coloring books and tried to make them read before they gave up on us. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice decided to go shopping for clothes and food for me and Jacob. Grandpa Carlisle had gone with Uncle Jazz to buy another car. Seth and Leah had decided to visit some family they had that lived about an hour from here. They would be back in a couple of days.

The kids ended up wanting to just get some food and ride a Ferris wheel not far from the hotel. Jacob got them some tickets and we sat at a table watching them go in circles.

"I hope one day we can do this with our kids." He put his arm around me and I put my hand on his leg. I showed him the last nights events and how happy I was. I looked up and saw him smile. The kids got tired quick and wanted to go home to see their parents.

They weren't hunting yet, but only drank blood. Grandpa Carlisle called a friend to help get some blood bags.

We set the kids up with some bottles and they drifted to dullness. They just wanted to sit and look up at the ceiling. If they were human and 21, they would look like drunken idiots.

I took a bag and calmed my thirst down. Grandma Esme had brought us back some burgers and fried which we ate quickly.

My parents returned with my aunt and uncle with Grandpa and Uncle Jazz right behind them.

I was happy; my family was complete, whole again.

After some laughing and remembering old times, Jacob and I retreated to our room. It seemed as no one knew but to be on the safe side, I slept on the bed and Jacob slept on the pull out couch in the room.

I dreamed vivid dreams that night. Little babies running everywhere, Jacob was running with them. He was teaching them how to turn into wolves. He looked back at me and touched my stomach. I looked down and saw a huge bulge. Apparently I was supposed to pop at any moment. As he was about to say something I heard his real voice trying to get my attention.

"Ness. Nessie. Ness!" He was trying to wake me quietly.

I propped up and looked at the clock; it had only been 3 hours since I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw my mom, not Jacob.

"Hey mom what's up?" I spoke normal as Jacob could sleep through anything.

"Well I wanted to talk to you before your dad got back. He went to get us some things. But now that he's not here, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her and thought maybe my dad is right out the door trying to listen me confess to my mother I wasn't a virgin. I tried to hear for others but all I heard was quietness.

"Nothing, I mean, we talked and sorted through things. Why?" I pulled a piece of my hair back and waited for her reply.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you have never lied to me in your life. Are you going to start now?" She looked at me as if I was 5 again.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders and just smiled, "If you know mom then why you asking?" I didn't know how to have this conversation with her.

"Well I had my suspicions but now you've confirmed them." She chuckled and pulled my pesky hair back behind my ear again.

"So you're not upset?" I looked up and didn't see disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course not sweetie. I know you and I know Jacob. You guys have been with each other since before you were born and will be with each other forever. I'm happy you waited awhile and didn't start right when you declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend. I think you are a big enough girl to understand yourself and the love you have for Jacob. Now your dad on the other hand, must never know."

We laughed and she hugged me.

She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. I didn't hear anything breaking nor did my dad barge in and kill Jacob.

I curled up next to Jacob and he put his arm around me. I kissed his chest and he knew it was me. I saw him smile ever so slightly and fell asleep happy again.

The next time I woke up the sun was hitting my skin. My skin was glowing and the room was hotter than before I had fallen asleep. I closed the drapes and walked to the bathroom. I freshened up and walked out to greet my family. The twins were having a bottle and ran up to me to give me a hug. Carter was right behind them and I loved it.

I sat next to them and got a cup instead of bottle for my blood cravings. Grandma Esme taught me how to make French toast the way she knew. I made about 10 before I gave up.

Jacob walked out shortly after the last French toast was being made.

"Morning all!" He was always happy in the morning. He gave me kiss and a wave to everyone else. The drapes were closed but everyone had a place. My dad was playing chess with Uncle Jazz. Uncle Emmett was sitting with Aunt Rosalie rubbing her belly for "good luck." My mom was helping Aunt Alice getting the twins get ready. Grandpa Carlisle came through the front door with a newspaper and gave a copy to Carter to keep him mildly entertained.

We heard a knock at the door and Jacob opened it. I heard his cup fall and heard him growl. He was going to turn if he didn't calm down. My mom knew the sound and we both got to his side.

We finally saw why. Frankie, Kita's vampire buddy, was standing in front of our door.

"Hey I'm waving a white flag, well a white napkin." He had an accent, nothing I heard before but most likely Eastern like New York or Jersey.

"Yeah and what do you want?" Jacob was furious and I couldn't blame him. This man had helped Kita take us all down.

"I want to help you get back at her. I heard you swam to get here I all I wanted was to help. She threatened and eventually killed my family. I just want to make sure that doesn't happen to yours."

We looked around and looked at my dad for guidance. He sighed and nodded. We let him and closed the door before the other guests could hear. All our lives rested on this one man. Him and his stupid white napkin.


	20. Chapter 20

**MILESTONE! Made it to 20! Made it really interesting! Please review and follow! :) Much love 3 **

I wasn't sure that I wanted to trust Frankie. He had disappeared after I had, but still this could all be part of their plan to work together to destroy us. I wanted to trust him; I wanted to trust that we could get out of this crazy and stupid mess.

Jacob invited him in and we sat at a table. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice took the children to another room along with Grandma Esme and my mom. I decided to wait and listen so I could tell the women what was happening.

"I have been alive for only a short time. But before me, my family has served Kita for centuries. She is originally from a little village now destroyed in Northern Russia. Her family was very poor and her mother sold her for food. She was used as a servant for rich families. She lived with a family for many years. When she got older she found a new friend, my ancestor. They fell in love and ran away together. While running away they were attacked by a group of witches."

We looked around couldn't believe what we were hearing. Now witches had entered the agenda. It wasn't just vampires and werewolves.

"The witches were very powerful. They had the magic to make humans, immortal. They promised them that they would both grow old together. But these witches were mischievous. They found a vampire to bite my ancestor and put a spell on Kita. When they awoke he craved blood and hated her smell. She could sense him and hated his smell as well. He turned before her and they fought, not knowing why. Kita was tied up and almost killed before she could run away. As time passed, my ancestor made children as you have, Carlisle and raised a family. My father happened to be one of his children. We lived underground for many years, fearing her, as we had heard she was looking for my grandfather. She found us and slaughtered us. She kept me alive, for revenge she says. She has special powers and can persuade people as you have already seen."

"But why is she after my family?" Grandpa Carlisle seemed frustrated, almost like he wanted to kill Kita, something you didn't see in him at all.

"Through our history, she believes that she can break the spell she is under. She believes that if she kills all werewolves that the spell will be lifted."

"So she wants to kill me to become human?" Jacob was pissed, I could tell.

"Essentially yes. She believes that she isn't made to live forever and she has tried to kill herself repeatedly. She has failed each time. For whatever reason, those witches made her immortal.

"Why does she separate us for? Why not just kill Jacob? No offense buddy." Uncle Emmett was ready to fight those against his own comrades.

"She likes playing games. She wants power and thinks that if she kills him and then brings you back together that you will feel like she does. Powerless."

The men talked for a little longer and I went to the back room. The woman had worried faces and I couldn't blame them. They heard everything and were just trying to keep themselves busy.

We heard the door lock and we went into the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" My mom went to my dad's side and tried to calm him. He gets fired up every time he hears someone in the family was in danger.

"Nothing. I don't think there is anything we should do. We don't want to go looking for her. Obviously she ran away for a reason. We should just go home. If and when she bothers us again, we can deal with her. But I think we should go home. Nessie and I should get married; Rosalie should have another baby like she wanted and every one can go back to what they were doing."We all looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I think that is a great idea!" Uncle Emmett gave him a high five and kissed Aunt Rosalie.

"I agree. It's time this family did something they said they wanted to do." Grandma Esme was ready to go home.

I got into Jacob's arms and hoped we could get home fast.

That night all the couples went out. My parents went with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme to a movie. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice took the children to a kid movie while Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper went to a soccer game that was in town.

Jacob and I stayed in the hotel. We consumed our love again, more quickly as to make sure no one could walk in on us. I loved that he didn't even want to continue all night long like most men. He would love to just lay with me, like we did for minutes just staring at each other. We each took a shower and got out suitcases ready. We were leaving the next day and were excited. Aunt Alice was already planning the wedding again. We didn't have the heart to tell her that we were thinking of just going to the courthouse with them and the Pack and calling it a day. Maybe she could just make an awesome reception.

Jacob caught me daydreaming and got me out with a long kiss.

"What ya thinking about?" He sat next to me and locked our hand together.

"Just...a lot of things. The wedding, the house, leaving this awesome place." I kissed him again and showed him how much fun I had had here.

He agreed and kissed me back some more. We were in a heavy makeout session when we heard the key turn.

We got up and straightened up. Jacob left first to see who was home and to give the clear.

"Hi Alice. Hi Rosalie!" He screamed to make sure I could hear who was home.

I left the room and saw what they had brought home. They had gotten some goodies for the house and for themselves.

"We finished the movie and found a cute shop that sold all this stuff. Isn't it beautiful!" She showed me some dresses she picked up, some candies and some other toys for the kids.

Aunt Rosalie had also picked up some things for herself as well. She had also picked up some jerseys for Carter and Uncle Emmett. The boys were due soon from the soccer game.

My parents walked through the door with my grandparents as soon as my aunts were starting to settle in.

"Did everyone have a good night?" Grandpa Carlisle seemed pleased with his last day. I know he missed being a doctor and helping people.

"Yeah. We just stayed in and talked." I smiled and Jacob hugged me.

"Rose and I took the kids out and found some things. Even for you Carlisle." Aunt Alice had found some herbs and books on Spanish medicine to gift Grandpa Carlisle.

Jacob and I began walking towards the room to get some sleep before our early flight.

"Don't leave yet!" Aunt Alice called towards us and we went over to see what she had gotten us.

"I picked up some coins. Apparently it is part of the Spanish tradition of getting married. When you get married, the groom gives you coins and it represents his commitment to you. I figured that even though we weren't real Spaniards, I could gift you guys something early."

Aunt Alice smiled and was waiting to see our reaction.

I just looked up and smiled. I walked over and hugged her. "Thank you Aunt Alice. I love the gift."

Jacob did the same and then we retreated to our room after saying goodnight. We slept in each other's arms and thought about the wedding.

I dreamed about Jacob the whole time. I dreamed we were at La Push surrounded by the whole pack and my family. It was night so my parents and family wouldn't be sparkling in all the pictures. I dreamed we danced and ate cake and laughed so much we cried.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Jacob also fast asleep. He still looked like a little boy. He was my man and would always be.

I ended up staying awake packing some more and listening to the twins and Carter playing. It was good thing that my aunts and uncles never got tired.

I went out and saw my cousins trying to get Esmeralda to teleport them toys that their moms had already packed. She was trying but Aunt Alice caught her.

"Esmeralda! What have I told you about listening to your cousins." She picked Esmeralda up and took her to the room for a time out. She would be out in seconds. Aunt Alice couldn't stay mad at her girls forever.

Carter and Mary stayed behind and challenged Uncle Emmett to arm wrestling. Carter was getting super strong and even Uncle Emmett was having trouble.

I loved that my aunts and uncles could finally have the family they wanted. I was hoping that one day I could have what they have.

"I'm surprised you're awake." Uncle Jasper had come out the room with a book in hand.

"Me either. I just want to go back home already." I smiled and he knew why I really wanted to go home. He could sense it.

I somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch again and dreamed more about the wedding.

I awoke to a knock at the door. I staggered up and opened the door. There was a bell hop waiting for our bags.

My aunts and mom were running around making sure they had everything ready. My uncles and dad handed the bags to the bell hop and instructed him to have everything packed by the time they got down there. The twins had their backpacks packed for activities on the plane and Carter had his mom's computer and movies packed.

I was ready to leave and ready to get back to normal.

**3 weeks later**

We didn't go back to Saku but instead another town to start all over. Grandpa Carlisle bought some land on an island north of Washington called San Juan. We had been living in a hotel for the past 2 weeks while we built a huge house big enough for all of us including the kids. It was going to have 3 stories and a basement.

While we were building the house, Aunt Alice and I, along with my mom, Grandma Esme and Aunt Rosalie planned the wedding. We thought that since it was almost March, we could have a somewhat spring wedding. I wanted a summer wedding, on the beach in La Push. We decided to wait until the summer so everyone could make it. Jacob and I enrolled in school again. We were hoping to finish this year and we could at least graduate.

The small school was isolated and was an hour drive from the hotel. There weren't that many people there and classes were taught by the same teacher half the day. I had most classes with Jacob.

We had the cars brought up from Saku and we managed to convince my parents to let us drive all the way from home to school alone. Sometimes we left early to have some alone time.

Even though we were only in school for 2 weeks, spring break was coming up and Jacob had been wanting to go back home. We booked some tickets and decided to take a small plane to La Push. We were excited.

"I can't believe we only have one more week of school and then party time!" We got out the car and walked towards the school. The student parking lot was very small as we were one of the few that couldn't walk to school.

"Yeah I know. I am so excited to see everyone. I can't believe we've been gone for so long."

We walked to first period and noticed a new girl had also arrived. Ms. Lutz made her introduce herself in front of the whole class as we had to do 2 weeks prior. She got up and didn't seem the least bit nervous.

"My name is Olivia Walker. My family and I just moved from Forks." As she sat down behind us, Jacob and I looked at each other in distress.

We tried to remember her or family but couldn't put it together.

We heard a whisper behind us and saw that the whole class had been paused. Ms. Lutz was still by her podium, her right leg in mid air while she carried her textbook in her left.

We looked behind us and saw that Olivia was smiling with her arms crossed.

"It's about time I found you." Her eyes changed from green to blue back to green. We had no idea what she was or what she wanted.

_And a special thanks to those who have favorited, reviewed, followed and made me want to write more. If you review, I will PM a sneak at the next chapter TOMORROW! Thanks guys! Much love, ~R_


	21. Chapter 21

**SO SORRY this took so long! Thanks for the positive feedback whether it was commenting, favoriting or adding me to favorite author. :) Much love and respect. To those who waited, thanks and finally Chapter 21...**

We were still shocked as to why Olivia wanted to find us.

She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about the eye changing color. It happens when I get nervous. Anyway, my name really is Olivia but I'm not from Forks."

We looked at each other knew that.

"Well then what did you want?" Jacob was tired of people popping up everywhere.

"Hey. Calm down, I'm here to help you. Promise!" She sat near us and touched my hand. Instantly I saw visions of her with her family in some pretty town. I saw her happy and content with many other children. Then I saw her growing up and getting married. Then I saw Kita show up and threaten her and her family. She tried to run and escape but Kita found her and massacred her family. She managed to escape with her husband."

She let go of her hand and the visions stopped.

"Whoa. I'm sorry." I instantly felt sorry for her and wanted to help her.

"What did you see Nessie? And how did you do it?" Jacob was nervous about anything that could affect me.

"I have the ability to take someone's power and reverse them. I heard around that Nessie has the ability to show people the truth about what she sees. So I simply took her powers and reversed them to show her what happened to me so that she could see that I was telling the truth." Olivia wanted to make sure we could trust her.

"It's true Jacob. She showed me how Kita hunted her down and now she is on the run, with her husband actually. Where is he?"

We looked over at her and noticed she was sad.

"We've been separated since that night happened. She can sense where we are if we are together. We decided to split it and when she is eliminated, we can return together."

"Wait, when I saw that vision, it was from a long time ago. How old are y'all?"

"We are over 700 years old. We are witches. Powerful ones. We originated from England and have been hiding all over the world since then. The only time we get to spend together is when we happen to cross paths. We hide out with other witches and try to find powerful werewolves who can take her down."

Just then the classroom started to come back to regular time. We turned our chairs back around and noticed another teenager in the doorway. He smiled and his eyes turned blue and green then back again blue.

"Liam…" Olivia whispered.

"Well it looks like we got more people to worry about now." Jacob whispered in my ear as the student entered the room.

"Everyone we seem to have another student. Please welcome Liam Hopkins. All the way from England!"

"Hello!" He had the accent to match his origin and all the girls' attention.

Class ended minutes later and we all walked to the parking lot. School was thankfully over so that way we could talk about this.

We drove them to the hotel and got into the elevator together.

"Nice place you're staying in. What floor are you guys on?" Olivia asked.

"Penthouse actually. Both of them. There are a lot of us and we are getting a house built. This is temporary.

"Nice. Explains why I couldn't get one. I'm on the floor below." She smiled and hugged Liam again. I assumed he was invited to join her after they were done with us.

The elevator stopped and the light came on. As soon as the doors opened my Uncle Emmett and Dad were crowding the entrance with Uncle Jasper close behind. I had just realized that they both had unusual smells to them. It wasn't exactly human.

"Who are they and why are they here, darling?" My dad was trying to be patient and nice but I knew he wanted an answer.

"Well if you'd let them in, they can explain."

They all moved aside and we sat at the table in the dining area.

I stood and introduced them.

"Dad and family, this is Olivia and Liam Hopkins. They are witches. They have found us to help us against Kita."

"And why do they think that they can help us?" My Uncle Jasper seems astonished that witched existed.

"They showed us. Olivia has the problem to take your power and reverse it. She took my power and showed me her past. Kita killed her family because they didn't know who to break the curse."

"Where's Frankie? He should be here." Uncle Emmett loved having people around to verify the facts. If not, he knew how to make them talk."

"He is trying to find some other people that are willing to help. And trying to save as many werewolves as possible. Remember that was the first time in many years that he wasn't under Kita's control." Grandpa Carlisle was once again trying to make sure that nothing would happen to his family.

"Well what can you guys do to stop her?" My dad wanted to kill Kita. We could all feel it.

"We don't know. The whole witch community has tried to find ways to end the curse so she can stop the killing. What she does is not in balance with the universe." Liam was very articulate.

"How did you guys escape?" Jacob was trying to trip them up. He wanted to make sure they weren't sent.

"I told her to send us to England to consult with other witches there. She sent us and we never returned. She sent others for us but she sent young ones. We managed to send them all over the world to get out from under her control." Olivia had terror in her eyes. She had seen so much and was trying to forget.

"She can sense when we are together and one day she did find us. We escaped, almost dead though. The bite of a werewolf kills a witch instantly. We also don't know why that happens either." Liam was trying to either warn us or scare us.

"Most of the time I leave. I love adventure and Liam grew fond of England, hence the accent." They laughed softly and tried to keep a united front.

"I came here because I had heard that Olivia had left Spain where she was hiding out. Then I researched and found out she was here."

We talked more about their past and tried to figure out how to stop Kita. If a bite from a werewolf wasn't going to stop her, then maybe nothing would.

"We have seen images of a powerful being that could possibly kill her. It's nature's way of putting many of its elements together to officially get rid of her."

"What kind of being?" My grandpa Carlisle had also done some research while we were here.

"We're not sure. When the witches wrote in the scrolls they used a sun for vampires, a moon for werewolves and a star for witches. There is a picture of a circle with a sun and moon inside of it with a star next to it. We don't know what the star means but there can't possibly be a vampire-werewolf. That hybrid can't possibly exist."

I looked over and realized why Kita wanted Jacob. Because he was with me. Because when he married me and tried to have kids with me we would create this 'being' Olivia was talking about. The circle must represent human since our kid would have a little in it. But how would it possibly be part witch?

My dad heard my thoughts and paused for a moment. He walked to the other room with my mother and I heard slight yelling. I told Jacob to stay and went into the other room.

"They are after our grandchild. They don't want to help us or warn us! They want to be friendly long enough for Nessie to get pregnant and then they'll probably take the baby to defeat Kita!"

"Edward be reasonable. I don't think they even think it's possible. You heard them; they don't even think that a hybrid would ever be possible. And we don't even know. Alice can't see their future and we don't even know if Nessie can have kids. But one thing I do know is that if they even touch our future grandchildren that we won't let us."

"Guys calm down. We have a long time before any of that happens. Trust me; I will let you know if anything happens."

My mom liked that I was trying to reassure her but still worried about my dad.

We walked outside and saw my very pregnant Aunt Rosalie at the table. I had remembered hoping that she was pregnant and could keep the baby this time. Last time when we saw the bulge and thought she was pregnant, she somehow lost it. She needed this baby and hopefully it would be a girl. It was due any day now and we were just waiting.

"I didn't know vampires could get pregnant. How fascinating." Liam was kind of creeping Aunt Rosalie out when he kept staring at her stomach.

They eventually left and we decided to go hunting. We all needed to get off some steam. Aunt Rosalie stayed behind with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Aunt Rosalie couldn't hunt so she drank blood bags and later Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle would go hunting together.

Jacob and I headed off in different directions and tried hunting for something delicious. I could smell so many different things and just wanted something now. I felt like as I was getting older I was becoming more vampire-like. I didn't know how I felt about it.

We found some deer and feasted. Jacob changed and finished the meat off while I drank some blood. I got up and started walking towards the water. It was beautiful. All of a sudden I felt the blood coming back. I couldn't hold it down and it spread everywhere.

Jacob saw what was happening and changed back quickly.

"Nessie are you okay?" I was hunched over and saw a lot of blood all over the grass.

I took a whiff of Jacob and threw up some more. Something was seriously wrong. Nothing smelled right and I wanted a break from vomiting.

He picked me up and I tried to hold my breath. As we passed the deer I whiffed and immediately wanted to devour the deer meat. I sprang and headed toward the meat. I took a huge bite and loved the taste. It was raw and I loved it.

I looked back at Jacob and noticed his expression.

"Ness, why are you eating my food?" I looked around and finally noticed what I was doing. I looked at the half drenched deer and went over to suck some blood. But I couldn't really smell the blood. I didn't want to suck its blood either. I wanted to eat the meat.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Ness, I think you might be pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

All I could do was stare at Jacob. I didn't understand what was happening and was having a little mental relapse on what he had just said to me. I couldn't be pregnant.

If I was, how was I going to explain it to my parents? The wedding was at least 3 months away and I knew I was going to have an accelerated pregnancy.

And I had to worry about people coming to take my baby now. I suddenly snapped back into reality and noticed what I was doing.

I saw all the meat and blood and threw it all up. I couldn't look at any of it. I decided to run towards the ocean shore. I needed to wash off all the blood and residue from all the throwing up. I heard Jacob close behind me and hoped that the rest of the family hadn't heard anything and were still feeding.I found a spot and took off my clothes and left my bra and underwear on. I jumped into the water and swam until I had to breathe. I started to float and tried to figure out what I was going to do.

Jacob had turned into a human again and was trying to catch up to me.

"Ness everything will be okay. Don't worry. I will tell your dad that it just happened. We were being careful but that things happen."

I was suddenly calm in the water and wanted to just stay there. "Don't say anything to my dad. I think that we should tell the whole family when we know for sure that I actually am pregnant. I can take a test in town and then we will tell them. I could just me having a random sickness."

"Ness, you're not in this alone. I'm right here to help you."

"I know."

We both swam back to the shore and saw my mom and dad waiting for us at the edge of the beach. My dad had a worried look on his face and my mom was trying to figure out what we were turned into a wolf first because he hadn't brought any clothes with him to change into. My dad saw that I was just in a bra and turned around for me to put some clothes back on. I looked at my mom and she handed me her jacket to put on since my clothes were clearly bloody.

My dad turned back around and was happy I was clothes again.

"Ness what happened? We turned to find you and next thing we knew we couldn't find you for miles."

"I had a mishap with one of the animals. I bit on an artery or something and blood scattered everywhere then I just felt really gross and wanted to wash off for a little while. Jacob followed me to be safe.

"Well as long as you're okay. Let's go home."

We all 4 ran home not wanting to stay out much longer. I ran upstairs and took a real and deserved shower. I walked past the window and saw my stomach. It didn't look any different. I was trying to remember my aunts' pregnancies and remembered they showed very early.

I walked over to Aunt Rosalie's room where she was putting some baby clothes away before her little baby was born.

"Hey Aunt Rose can I talk to you?" I gave her a look and pointed at my stomach then hers and she made the connection. Uncle Emmett was also in there putting the baby changing station together.

"Hey Emmett we're going for a walk we'll be right back" We went out the front door and got into her new car Uncle Emmett had gotten for her birthday. I was a Black Dodge Challenger. I still didn't know how Uncle Emmett fit.

"Ness what happened? I thought we were going to keep this under wraps?"

"Listen today I had some weird stuff happen to me and honestly if I can pee on a stick and read either a positive or negative sign I will be okay."

I told her what happened after I fed on some blood and how I almost devoured a deer. I told her about the throwing up and how I loved the smell of raw meat now. She looked seriously grossed out.

We went to a store and picked up 3 different brands to be on the safe side.I went to the rest room and tried to use all 3 at the same time.

Aunt Rosalie told me to be patient and to let the stick do its thing.

All 3 came up negative and I was grateful. I wanted kids with Jacob but obviously not right now.

We went back home and I thanked her. She told my mom that she wanted help getting something from the store and it was a surprise. My mom smiled and continued with her many books she had a lifetime to read.

I went back upstairs and saw Jacob in the corner passed out on the chair. It looked like he was trying to stay awake to wait for me. I straddled him and kissed his forehead. He awoke and smiled.

"Hey beautiful. Where did you run off to?"I showed him quickly what happened then told him to think of something different.

He yawned and walked to the bed. He slammed into it and got under the covers and passed out.

I sat on the chair and watched him, dreaming of my son doing the exact same thing if he came out anything like Jacob.

I joined him minutes later and dreamed a vivid dream.

_I was running in the forest and saw 3 different werewolves running along me. Jacob was in front of us howling for us to stop._

_I turned around saw 2 boys and a girl transform back into humans. One boy had gold eyes with shimmering skin. The girl was darker skinned with black hair and brown eyes. The other boy was a combination of them, reddish/ gold eyes with light brown hair with a slight glow over his skin._

_Jacob had turned into a human again and was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. I tried to talk but nothing came out my mouth. I turned back around and saw the boys hunting. One would kill the animal and eat the meat while the other sucked its blood. The girl was graceful and ate a small animal, hidden. I was so confused and kept trying to talk._

I suddenly woke up to screaming and looked around. That vivid dream seemed so real I thought I was going to wake up with 4 werewolves instead of just was still out cold but I went downstairs. Aunt Rosalie was in labor and apparently she wanted the whole island to know.

I went downstairs to see if I could help but Uncle Emmett was helping her to the small hospital we had while Aunt Alice and my mom were following to help.

I grabbed Carter and Mary, the only kids awake. Esmeralda was passed out on the couch.

"Am I getting a baby?" Carter looked at me for answers and I wondered if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I hope it's a girl." I smiled and he smiled back. He was going to be a ladies' man much like his dad when he got older.

We heard more screaming and yelling and eventually we heard the dreaded crack. Grandpa Carlisle would open the stomach to get the baby out and that mostly meant that whoever was in labor would pass out.

We heard a cry and waited for either my Aunt or mom to wash the baby off. My mom brought the baby out so Carter could see.

"Look Carter, you're a big brother now! See your little brother?" My mom was happy to have little ones in the house.

"He looks like me!" Carter was excited that it was a boy so he could have someone else to play football with besides his girl cousins and dad.

Uncle Emmett came from behind and wanted to carry the new baby.

I looked at him and asked if they were still going with Junior.

"Yeah, Rosalie always liked the name Junior so his full name is Junior Carlisle Hale Cullen."

I looked at Junior and noticed his eyes. They were already a golden color. He was so beautiful. He had more blonde hair and seemed to look more like Aunt Rosalie already at minutes old. Uncle Emmett took him back to have Grandpa Carlisle look at him to make sure everything is okay.

I decided to take the kids upstairs to put them to bed. Carter was excited and started looking for a toy to give to his baby brother. Mary was too busy to worry about giving a boy her toys to play with. They fell asleep quickly only I knew they would wake up in less than 2 hours.

I started going back down the stairs and felt slightly lightheaded. I kept walking and found my Grandma Esme in the kitchen with Junior. She was feeding him blood from a bottle and singing to him.

"Where is everyone, Grandma?"

"Grandpa is making sure Rosalie is healing okay. Uncle Emmett is cleaning up while Edward and Jasper make sure they help clean too. Your mom and Aunt Alice are trying to set up the new baby room with the boy decorations. They'll have to return the girl stuff later."

I saw the baby smiling and looking around. He seemed so calm even though he was in this craziness I call my family.

I then felt this rush that I had to destroy the baby. I shook my head and tried to make sense of my thoughts.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of throw up coming out of my mouth. I ran to the closet bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

I opened my eyes and saw a lot of blood. By seeing the blood I threw up more. I flushed the toilet and tried to clean up as much as I could. I looked in the mirror and my under eyes were dark. My skinned looked tight and my mouth was red.

I looked down at my stomach and didn't see anything then suddenly I smelled something. It didn't smell like anything I had ever smelled before. I left the bathroom and walked towards my Grandma and the scent became worse. I stood next to her and wanted to throw up again. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and my dad entered the room and the smell became worse. It was overbearing and I couldn't take it anymore.

I threw up again, more blood all over the kitchen counter.

I couldn't help myself. The smell wasn't getting any better and I couldn't control my reflexes.

My dad came to my side and he smelled horrible. All of sudden I grabbed his arm and pushed him to the other side of the living room.

Then I looked at Uncle Jasper who was staring at me. He was trying to calm me but I knew better than to get calm.

I walked towards him and was about to throw him when I felt a jab in my side.

I fell to the floor and noticed my family crowing above me. My dad was furious but then again he didn't know what was wrong with me.

The smell of all of them was nauseating and I needed to get out of there. I ran as fast I could out the back doors. I actually began running faster. I had never run this fast ever. I could sense someone behind me as I had stopped running. It was Jacob.

"Ness, what the hell is wrong?" He grabbed my arms and immediately the scents went away. I wanted to be enwrapped with him and I wanted to stay with him. I heard something move behind me and noticed it was a deer and I wanted it, not its blood but it. It's raw meat.

I turned around knew exactly what was happening. "Jake, I'm pregnant and whatever it is, it's defiantly more werewolf than vampire."

"Oh shit." Jacob hugged me and I could tell by both of our increased heart rates we had no idea what our next move was.


	23. Chapter 23

We stared at each other momentarily until I realized what I was saying. I was pregnant with Jacob's kid. I could actually have a baby. All of a sudden I felt calmness around me and looked down out at my stomach. I lifted my shirt and finally saw a little bulge.

Jacob walked over to me and whatever was inside of me stopped freaking out. It seemed all he wanted to do was for me and his dad to be closer together. I hugged Jacob and smelled him. He didn't smell like wet dog anymore. He smelled normal.

"What should we do? Does this mean I always have to be around you now?" Jacob was worried that something like this would happen each time he left the room.

"Maybe we should go to the Res until the pregnancy is over and maybe that will make my hormones less crazy."

We walked together back to the house and halfway there I could already smell the nauseating smell from before. I knew then I really had to leave and get away from the house.

Before I entered the house, I took a giant breath and hoped I would need much oxygen.

My whole family was starring at us and I knew that my dad could hear our thoughts and knew I was pregnant. He didn't look disappointed, just scared for me because he couldn't help me through my pregnancy.

"Well before dad tells you, Jacob and I our pregnant. For some reason, it...she...he...whatever is more werewolf than human or vampire for that matter. We think that for the duration of my pregnancy we should to the Res and hangout there until the bugger is ready to come out." I stood their smiling not knowing what was going to happen next and whether Jacob would make it through the night.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Now we have to plan the wedding faster before your dress doesn't fit!" My Aunt Alice yelled at me and then ran to me, "I'm going to be a Great Aunt! Congratulations!" She gave me a giant hug and seemed really happy for me.

Uncle Jasper also gave me a hug and gave Jacob a face that a concerned father would give but Uncle Jasper was always going to stand behind me and protect me.

"I'm going to go upstairs to make sure I can speed everything up!" They both went upstairs and Aunt Alice went to work.

Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme were next to me and I felt so bad that I wanted to throw them across the room because they smelled so bad.

Uncle Emmett lifted me and gave me his famous bear hug. He looked over and Jacob and gave him a glare, "Listen dog, if you break her heart, I'll break you." He gave him a handshake then kept staring at him until he left the room.

Grandpa Carlisle hugged me and then told me to meet him in the hospital room when my parents were done with me.

All that was left was my parents, myself and Jacob. I didn't even know where to belong and all I could think was to say I loved them.

"Dad..." I started to say before I dad raised his finger and motioned me to be quiet. He was thinking and even though he could think a million times a second, I think he was looking for the right words to say.

"Nessie. I'm not upset at all. I'm actually proud of you. You didn't try to hide this or act irresponsible. You collected your thoughts and came to us." He opened his arms and hugged me so I knew he meant every word.

He looked over at Jacob and had a stern face on again.

"Jacob. I know I called you my son and I was for this relationship but if you mess this up even more than it already is so help me not even your pack will be able to protect you. All I ask is that anything she says, you respect and watch out for her."

He extended his arm and shook my dad's hand and gave him a firm shake. Jacob knew my dad was testy and didn't want to mess anything up.

My dad went to follow Grandpa Carlisle to see if he needed any help setting up any equipment.  
>Jacob followed after he gave a hug to my mom.<p>

He turned the corner and I hugged my mom. I tried not to smell her too much but for some reason I really wanted to smell.

I backed away more than I should but I was trying to smell something else before I vomited all over her.

"Nessie I'm so excited! Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandmother!" We hugged again and I knew that I needed some real fresh hair. I showed her that I was literally getting sick from hugging her and she knew I needed air.

I ran outside and breathed some air for a couple of minutes. Jacob came back and stood behind, hugging me and rubbing my belly.

I turned around and kissed him.

"I'm sorry whatever is in you is more like me and can't stand your family." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave. I love it here." We stood there for a couple more months and then went back inside so that Grandpa Carlisle could check me out. I had taken a large breath and only breathed when I need to. I nodded for yes and no questions and smiled so he could know I was comfortable.

Apparently my body allowed Grandpa Carlisle to take an ultrasound. The jelly felt cold which was odd because nothing ever did on my skin.

I looked at the screen as he tried to discover what was inside me.

We saw a little baby, so small yet so big for being weeks old.

He couldn't tell yet what sex the baby yet but he could tell me nothing looked wrong with it.

He wiped the cream off and I pulled my shirt off.

"Looks like you're going to be okay Nessie." I gave him a hug before I knew I needed to get out of there.

I walked back outside to the patio and breathed again. I could smell the people 2 blocks over putting their fresh steaks on the grill. It made me sad I couldn't go down and just take them.

Aunt Alice scared me as I began to daydream.

"Okay so if I push everything up, you can get married next week when you're supposed to go to the Res. You can get married and hang out until you're ready to come home."

I thought about it for a split second and realized that was the best idea.

I smiled and said "yes." She hugged me and ran back inside to call everyone.

I suddenly felt a little faint but figured that's what happens to pregnant people.

I went back inside and went upstairs to my room to find some clothes to wear when I went back to the Res. Aunt Alice would probably just bring my wedding dress whenever it was ready.

I found most of my clothes I knew I would be comfortable to wear and then I decided to take a nap.

I awoke hours later to Olivia and Liam's voices. I went downstairs and heard them arguing with my parents and "what to do with me".

What to do with me?

"She is falling right into Kita's plan. For all we know she's not even pregnant. Kita could just be playing tricks on all of you. She wants Jacob and she knows when he's by himself without his pack or vampires, he will be vulnerable."

"What do you want us to do then? Let her stay here and make her pregnancy be the most unbearable pain she will ever have?" My dad was furious and I could understand why. He hated when others talked about me.

"I think that one of you should go with her when you are traveling so when Kita shows up she won't want to. Hell have the whole fucking family go just make sure Jacob doesn't die." Liam was pissed off and really wanted to keep Jacob safe.

Suddenly it clicked. They weren't running from Kita, they were in fact helping Kita. They were going to get close to us and use us as a bargaining chip. I looked around began to think were Jacob was. I tried to hear his heartbeat but I couldn't hear anything between the screaming and yelling.

I hit my hand against the wall and 3 pictures frames landed on the staircase and shattered.

Grandma Esme looked at the mess, sad the only pictures of her real family were broken.

"WHERE IS JACOB?" I ran down the stairs faster than ever.

I grabbed Olivia around her neck and lifted her into the air. My heart was beating so fast it could probably jump out of my body.

"What...are...you...doing?" She tried to mutter something but all I wanted to know was where Jacob was.

I looked at Liam and he smiled.

He looked over at Olivia and she smiled. I knew they were behind all of this. This fake friendship.

"Well you see darling. While you were napping and the others were doing god knows what, Jacob decided to go hunting. He left a note. It should be under your pillow."

I let go of Olivia and ran upstairs. I found the note but I knew it wasn't Jacob's handwriting.

_Trade? The child for the lover. Let my helpers know. –Kita_

I re-read probably 100 times before I realized that they did want my baby. It's what they were after the whole time.

I ran downstairs and saw my uncles trying to with strain Liam and Olivia.

"There's nothing you can do now. Kita will come for you and kill Jacob. In front of you."

I wanted them to die. I wanted to crack their necks and watch the blood come out of their mouth.

I walked over to Olivia and pulled the hair from her face.

"You were so pretty." I grabbed her head and cracked her neck before I father could stop me.

Liam looked in horror and cried out.

"What the fuck? I'm going to kill you now." He tried to get from Uncle Emmett's hands but he knew he never would. Uncle Jasper picked up Olivia's body up and took it to the hospital. I turned over to my family and knew whatever was inside me was over the smell and wanted its dad back.

"For whatever reason, the baby inside me already has a mind of its own and knows I need Jacob back. We are going to use Liam as bait and get Jacob back. If he refuses well then he can die."

I turned back around and went back over to Liam and grabbed his face.

"Don't think I won't do it either. You already saw what I did with your mate."

I smiled and went back upstairs to call the pack. They could smell another wolf instantly and I needed them.

Immediately after I sent a text to Sam to call me ASAP, my father came up behind me.

"Are you okay Nessie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think whatever is inside of me might be a combination of vampire and wolf. It's very territorial but also violent."

He chuckled and hugged me.

We backed down the stairs and saw Liam passed out on the floor. Uncle Emmett got tired of restraining him and made him pass out.

We searched his body for anything that might say where he was supposed to meet Kita.

We found a burner cell phone with over 100 numbers all listed at "With 1, Vamp 1 or Wolf 1" and continuing on.

We looked at the last received and Witch #1 and Wolf #1 had recently called him.

We hit Witch #1 and Olivia's phone rang. We figured that Wolf #1 must be Kita.

I was about to press the green talk button when Aunt Rosalie fell to the floor. Then my mother. My Aunt next and my Uncle Jasper to follow.

It seemed like Uncle Emmett hesitated as did my dad.

I looked around not realizing what was happening.

I was next to hit the floor and before my eyes shut I saw a dark figure walk in through our front door.

"Find the girl." A deep voiced woman called out to someone behind her. That person scurried to look around.

"Ah. The girlfriend. Just the one I was looking for."

I tried to see who was picking me up and putting me on the couch. My senses were dulling but the second and I could see at all, just blobs."

"Stop trying to look dear, you'll only make your senses die off quicker."

"Who are you?" I managed to croak.

"Why Kita dear. I'm back. Didn't Jacob tell you?"


	24. Chapter 24

I was alone. Utter darkness surrounded me.

I looked around and couldn't see anything. I looked up and saw the tops of trees and the stars trying to brighten over.

I got up and started walking in one direction. I touched myself hoping to find a phone to call someone.

I started to run and flew by to the nearest town. I looked around and everything was in some other language.

I looked at everyone and noticed they were all dressed in olden times. They saw me and mothers covered their children's eyes. I looked down and saw I was wearing short and a cami. Almost nude in their eyes.

I ran to a nearby house and stole a dress and hat.

I ran back to the forest and changed. I went back to the town from the opposite side and tried to find someone who could help me.

I kept walking until I saw a little girl running across the street.

"Kita!" Someone yelled the little girl's name and she stopped running.

She ran back to her mother and her mother scolded her. I saw her looking at me and smiling as if I was her new shiny toy.

Suddenly I woke up again this time in a bed.

I was back in my cami and shorts and raided the closet to find something close to whatever time period I was in.

I found a dress and slipped outside.

Again I saw a girl running across the street. Only this time she was about 13 or 14.

"Kita!" Someone yelled again except this time she didn't stop running. She just turned and smiled at me.

Again I suddenly woke up and noticed I had to be in current time or at least the 90's. I stayed in my cami and shorts and walked outside the house.

This time I didn't see anyone running across the street. Instead I saw Kita walking across the street while no one called her name.

She turned and looked at me and smiled. She opened her mouth and said "Now no one can tell me what to do."

I woke up for real in my bed. I turned and saw Jacob sleeping next to me. I heard my mother run up the stairs and into my room.

"Nessie! You're awake!" She hugged me and made sure I could feel her embrace.

I nodded and wondered if I was till dreaming. I decided to test my theory by stepping out of the house. I stepped out and didn't see anything. I didn't hear anyone calling Kita and I most certainly didn't have her smiling at me.

I walked back inside and saw Jacob was awake.

I hugged and showed him a recap of my dream.

"Yeah. I got one. You were just asleep for awhile longer."

"What do you mean? Where is Kita?" I got worried again thinking where the rest of my family was.

"Santiago showed up with back-up. He found some witches that could penetrate her magic. They found me and made her lift whatever spell we were under."

"Where is he now?" I was worried hoping my friend wasn't hurt because of me.

"After the witches made her give me back, Santiago cracked her neck and took her somewhere. He might not be able to permanently stop her but he figured out how to temporarily stop her."

"Indeed I did." I turned and saw Santiago in the doorway and went to hug him. I was careful not to breathe too much in because I knew I would throw up.

"Santi! I can't believe you saved everyone!" I hugged him again hoping I wouldn't throw up.

"It wasn't too bad. All that time I was gone I was busy looking for witches to help me bring her down even for a little bit. Then I got a whiff of Liam and he told me all about how he was helping Kita bring down a coven in the U.S. I didn't know of another coven that she would want to hunt so I followed him."

We sat down and talked more about what he did. He found witches from all over Europe that were also finding ways to put her down. They knew that if they put all their powers together they could stop Kita.

I was happy that no one had gotten hurt and that everything was going to be okay for the time being.

Santi kept talking to the others about where the other witches had come from and where they were now.

"They are hanging around for awhile to make sure she doesn't wake up. She's under a heavy spell right now that is also delicate."

I decided to go back upstairs and to lie down. For some reason the vampire smell wasn't bothering me as much as it had before.

I fell back to sleep and dreamed about Jacob and I on the Res. We were running and jumping waves. We turned back to the sand and saw 3 little babies making a sand castle. One had red eyes, one was tan and the other looked almost like me.

"Hi. What are your names?" I sat down next to them.

The red-eyed one responded without even looking, "My name is Thomas Black Cullen."

I was stunned to hear Black and Cullen and turned to the tan one for his name. "And yours?"

He looked up at me and then at Jacob and then said "My name is Max Black Cullen." I didn't even know how to respond. Nothing was making any sense.

Jacob decided to ask the other boy his names seeing I couldn't talk.

"Hey what's your name?"

The little boy kept digging and lifted his shoulders up and down.

"Don't you have a name?" Jacob was really worried about the kid.

"My mom and dad never named me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like them."

"How are they?"

"Mom is a vampire and Dad is a werewolf."

"And what are you?"

"Nothing."

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in my room. I looked around and saw that it was light out still.

I went downstairs and saw Jacob passed out on the couch.

My mom was in the kitchen making me some pasta.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I just keep having these weird dreams. Like right now…" Instead of explaining it to her I touched her and showed her.

"Hmm. Maybe you're just worried about the baby. I mean I don't think it'll come out human. It already seems to be more like Jacob.

"I know. I just worry. What if I do have more and they're all different and they don't like each other."

"Well then they'll be different but I don't think they won't like each other. "

I ate some of the pasta she served me and asked for some milk. I decided to wake Jacob because I felt like I needed to go hunting.

Jacob prepped himself and we ran to a section of our backyard where we knew we were free. He found a deer to attack and we both fed. I closed my eyes thinking I would never do this in a million year. I ate some of the meat and sucked a small amount of blood. The baby might not need it by I did.

We went back to the house and I took a shower.

I found Aunt Alice afterwards and she was prepping for my wedding.

"Oh Nessie, you are going to love it! It will be beautiful. Flowers everywhere and your dress will be fabulous."

She was jumping up and down and I wanted to join her but I felt like I might throw up if I wasn't careful.

She showed me more of the things she was putting into affect. She had already gotten a hold of the boys at the Res and they had their tuxes.

Uncle Jasper called Aunt Alice down for them to go hunting. I followed her down and noticed everyone was going.

"We haven't gotten in awhile so we will be late back. Stay in and lock the doors. Call if you need anything."

My dad kissed my forehead and everyone ran off.

I went back upstairs and heard Jacob getting out the shower. I went up to him and took his towel off. I kissed him and he lifted me up.

We made love on the bed, the floor and on the brand new chair Aunt Alice had just bought me.

We somehow made it back to the bed where we laid in embrace. I knew we were going to have to find clothes and put them on before someone walked in.

I found one of his shirts and put on some boy shirts.

He put on his boxers and a tee and we fell asleep. My stomach wasn't hurting anymore and I swore I felt a kick.

The baby and I finally felt at peace.

I woke up to Jacob gone and my Aunt Rosalie in the room.

"Someone had fun in here last night?" She pointed to a hole behind our bed frame and hole by the chair. She was also holding Junior.

I hadn't noticed last night and apparently neither had Jacob. "Can I hold him?"

She handed him to me and he cooed. He was so beautiful.

"Don't worry this is nothing compared to me and your uncle."

That image would never leave my sight now.

"Jacob and Edward went out early this morning. Something tells me Jacob was probably thinking about last night and now Edward is making sure he stops.

I laughed knowing my dad.

"Aunt Rose. Do you ever worry that if you have a girl you won't love Carter and Junior?"

"No. I think I might love her a teeny bit more because we can dress up but no. Carter was my first and Junior is my last for right now. They will always be special."

I smiled thinking that maybe that how it will be for me when I have this baby.

"Are you worried?" She looked at me as I was making stupid faces with the baby.

"A little. I had a crazy dream where all my kids were different and they hated each other. One was more vampire, one was more wolf and the other was human."

"Well that might happen. But maybe they'll all be more wolf. Then you won't have to worry about anything except when they phase." She smiled trying to cheer me up.

We both walked downstairs to see my dad and Jacob walking back in.

"Hey Nes." Jacob kissed me and ran upstairs to shower. Whatever he was doing he was sweaty and gross."

"I handed Junior to Aunt Rose and saw my dad headed towards me.

"Hi dad." I went behind the kitchen counter and got some milk and cereal.

"Aren't you wondering what we were doing?"

"Not really. Jake will tell me later."

"Hm. Well it wasn't anything bad. I promise. He was asking for your hand in marriage. Then we ran for miles and miles. We both had some steam to get off."

"I turned and knew he was being sincere."

We hugged and I ate my cereal. All of a sudden I felt a strong pain in my stomach and saw my stomach moving outwards. Whatever was inside there was growing and wanted more space.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled after I'm sure one of my ribs broke.

My dad came over and told me to breathe.

I started breathing slow and trying to centralize the pain.

Something cracked and I screamed again.

"My chest! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." I couldn't breathe I couldn't catch air.

I fell from the chair and my dad caught me. He ran me to the mini hospital where Grandpa was waiting for me.

He slipped me a breathing mask and I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Apparently when my baby needed to move, it also needed me to pass out and to break bones. When I was passed out, Grandpa Carlisle realized the baby wasn't ready to come out; it was just making itself comfortable.

I had 2 broken ribs and a bruised stomach. I looked about 4 months pregnant when I finally woke up. My grandpa kept me under so my bones would heal and I could actually breathe again.

I woke up 5 days after I fainted. I felt slightly light headed and needed something eat, human food to be precise.

I went to the kitchen and saw the whole family looking at Aunt Alice's wedding plans.

"Oh Nessie!" Aunt Alice turned around and ran to me, excited I would be awake for her big day.

"Hey Aunt Alice." I hugged her holding my breath wishing she would move away.

The rest of the family said hi to me and I sat down. Even though I was only about 3 weeks in human terms, I was definitely showing now.

Aunt Alice was worried I would faint again so she was calling everyone and canceling.

"I figured you only wanted family there anyway. We decided that when you woke up, we would give you about a week to get back to normal and then we would fly down to the Res and have a small but still elegant wedding." Aunt Alice was smiling big and proud and happy she could put it together so fast.

I looked at the boards she had made with different colors and decorations.

For the next week Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, my mom and I went shopping all around the island. We found so many cute things for ourselves and for decoration.

Jacob went to the Res for 2 days to start the decorating down there. The boys and he were arranging everything the way Aunt Alice was telling them to do. They got their tuxes pressed and made sure no vampires would be in the area.

The day before we were supposed to leave, I laid in Jacob's tired arms and dreamed about being the next Mrs. Black. I felt somewhat awkward that the last one was Jacob's mom and she couldn't be with us.

I nudged Jacob and his eyes opened. I kissed him and he kissed me back. We both knew we didn't want to escalate and that in 2 days we would be infinitely together.

I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep to his breathing.

In the morning I awoke to Aunt Alice banging on the door.

"Ness! Ness!" The banging continued and Jacob wasn't going to answer the door so I finally answered and saw a hysterical Aunt Alice waving her arms around.

"NESSIE! Why are you dressed? The plane leaves in 1 hour and you're not even awake!"

I looked at my phone and realized that even though I had tried to set an alarm, I never actually pressed "set."

I rushed to get ready tying my hair in a messy ponytail and splashing some make up on. Jacob found some shorts and shirt and wet his hair. We brushed our teeth and I pulled on my boots while Jacob took our bags downstairs.

Everyone was already in their cars and ready to go while I was still loading.

I waved to the twins in Aunt Alice's car and to Carter and Junior in Uncle Emmett's truck.

We sped to the airport and boarded the plane with no hassle.

We got to the res in less than 2 hours are getting off the plane and driving.

Jacob and I stopped at Grandpa Charlie's house first.

He was with Sue decorating the Christmas tree.

"Hi Grandpa!" I hugged him and he was surprised how big I had gotten, both tall and wide.

"Wow! Making me a great-grandpa so soon?" He gave Jacob a hug and looked at my stomach.

Sue also gave me a hug and smiled loving that Jacob and I were back.

After a few minutes talking about the baby and the wedding, we left and headed to the Res.

The boys had a beautiful job. Sam's yard looked beautiful.

There were lights everywhere and enough chairs for a small sitting. The boys had put up a bunch of relics that were special to the tribe and some that Aunt Alice had bought.

My favorite colors, Purple and Teal, were displayed everywhere with pieces of cloths behind the chairs and candles everywhere. There was a small tent a couple of yard away closer to the ocean with more of my colors.

I went inside Sam's house and it had been converted into a small Men's Warehouse.

Jacob only wanted 1 groomsman because he knew I wouldn't have a lot.

Seth being his closet pack brother was chosen earlier and I was going to have my mom as my bridesmaid.

As dorky as it sounded, I really didn't care. I would more time to find friends later on in life. Besides right now I just wanted to get married and make sure the baby was healthy.

It wasn't that I didn't want an education or my own life but this was my life. I wanted to be with Jacob and I wanted to have a baby.

I was going to live forever and literally had all the time to learn everything I wanted. As it was I could read any book in a matter of hours where it was 500 pages or 1,000.

We drove over to our old cottage where we figured no one would go into.

It was cold inside and dark. We had to light candles and open windows to let it air out.

Per stupid wedding superstitions, Jacob and I weren't allowed to be together the night before we wed so after we had a dinner with the pack; he stayed behind and left with my Aunts back to the cottage.

I went to my old room and laid on the bed.

Carter and Mary crawled into the bed with me.

"Ness are you getting married?" Carter was rubbing my belly while eating a lollipop.

"Yeah and you are the ring bearer." I got up to tickle him while Mary jumped off and danced.

"And you Mary get to be the flower girl. Well you and your sister."

We danced around to my iPod music and invited Esmeralda to join. Junior could almost walk and joined as well.

We went to the living area and tried on our outfits one last time.

The twins had matching dresses, one purple and one teal though the same style.

Carter had the cutest tux with a teal bowtie while Junior had a purple one.

The twins practiced throwing the flowers and made Aunt Alice frustrated. We retreated outside were we wrestled around and danced around some more.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my wolf. He was keeping an eye on me even though we weren't supposed to see each other. I told the little ones I would be right back.

I ran to him and he shifted into my Jacob. We embraced and kissed. I had missed him in these short hours.

We danced around with the little kids for a while before Aunt Alice saw what we were doing and yelled at him.

He ran off transforming so she couldn't catch up.

We kept dancing as the moon came out and they tired out.

I went inside to shower, glad they didn't cut off the water.

After my soothing therapy I put lotion on and looked for Aunt Alice.

I slipped on my wedding dress and shed a tear.

It was perfect. It was sleeveless with tug fit around my chest and flowed slightly hiding my stomach but still creating a beautiful shape. The veil was even more beautiful. My mom like her parents before her gave me her grandmother's hairpiece to wear for my something blue and old. My something new was a necklace my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had bought me. My something borrowed was my Aunt Alice's flats. She had bought me amazing heels but with the pregnancy accelerating faster then we thought, I couldn't walk in heels anymore.

I took everything off and placed it on my dresser. I sat the mirror and saw a picture I had taken on my 10th birthday. It had everyone in it; Jacob and my dad, the boys and even the Alaska cousins.

I retreated to my bed and passed out dreaming that the wedding would go without a hitch.

I woke up to my skin glowing with the sun piercing my skin. I looked around and saw my relative shinning like diamonds if they passed the sun.

I had my hair done by Aunt Rosalie, my hair curled with a braid going across the top. Aunt Alice did my makeup and made sure I would appear fabulous in pictures.

I slipped into my dress and looked in the mirror. It looked like I had grown another inch since last night.

My mom had to help me with my flats and put the something old and blue in my hair. I put the veil and clasped the necklace on.

My mom grabbed Jacob's ring and made sure she wouldn't lose it.

The twins were ready as were the boys. We got into the car and drove over to Sam's house. We hid behind the vehicles until Aunt Alice gave us the go.

The music started playing and my Aunts sat down. The twins started by throwing purple and teal flowers and smiling at everyone. Carter followed almost running to the end.

My mom gave me a kiss and my dad appeared. They kissed and then he grabbed my hand.

"Renesmee, I am so proud of you. And might I say, you look beautiful." He kissed my forehead and grabbed my arm. I held onto my bouquet and drew a breath.

Sam and Jared opened the curtain that showed the crowd turned around awaiting my arrival. Jacob had his back turned and as I opened my eyes again his met mine.

I walked almost moving like slow motion action part in a movie.

We walked to the beat of the music and my dad gave me away.

Jacob and I held hands while the local minister wed us.

We exchange vows and smiled the whole time. When it was time to say "I do" we exchanged our rings and kissed.

I was officially the new Mrs. Black and was proud to be.


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke to the sounds of waves crashing. I looked to my side and saw Jacob in the doorway eating an apple.

I wrapped myself in the sheets and walked next to him.

I kissed him on the cheek as he turned and smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen.

I saw a whole buffet style ready for me to eat. He had cooked eggs, bacon, sausage and bagels. Everything smelled so good and then I got a whiff of the ham he was taking out of the fridge. It was still uncooked and oddly enough smelled delicious.

"I bought this raw in case you needed another source of protein. I also found some deer this morning and they should be back later."

He set the ham down and I couldn't decide what I wanted. I grabbed a piece of the ham and put it onto my plate. I grabbed some eggs and then a bagel. I bit into the ham and devoured it quickly. I barely managed to eat a spoonful of eggs and the bagel tasted like dry cardboard.

"Maybe we should go find that deer now."

We got ready in the room and as I fixed my hair, I lifted my shirt and turned to the side. My bump was getting bigger and bigger. I rested my hand on top and the baby touched it. I freaked out a little but then kept rubbing. Whatever was in there was glad I loved it already.

"You still look awesome." Jacob came from behind me and kissed my neck. We both stared into the mirror and watched the baby move it leg again. Jacob's eyes widened and he stepped back a little.

"Okay, whatever is in there is definitely part me." He laughed and went to grab us some water. I put my shirt back down and joined him.

We put on a backpacks with spare clothes in case I ripped my mine and in case Jacob got blood on his. We hiked for awhile, admiring the scenery. We had decided to stay close to my parents, so we only ventured into the northern part of Washington. It wasn't my ideal honeymoon destination but for now it was going to have to do.

We finally found the deer pack Jacob had spotted earlier. I hunted my first one with ease and sucked it dry. I flung it to Jacob so he could have the meat. Then I turned into the direction of the next deer. I sucked it dry. I fed 2 or 3 or 4 more times until I couldn't remember. All I could remember was being so hungry and when I ate the first deer, it couldn't fill me.

Jacob had transformed into human again and could see how many I had killed.

"Jesus Ness, that's 5. Are you okay?" I nodded and told him, "I was really hungry. I tried to drink just one or 2 but the hunger wouldn't go away."

Just as I was talking I smelled a new smell. Human.

For some reason, the smell was more potent. I listened to his heart and he was less than a mile away. I ran towards his destination and stopped short of where he was. Jacob ran up behind me and turned me around.

"Nessie what are you doing? We don't hunt humans."

I turned back around and could hear his heart. The sweat pouring down his face only slightly masked the smell of his pure blood. His neck was bare and so easy to get to.

"Ness! Snap out of it." Jacob was snapping in my face and trying to get me to pay attention to him.

"Jacob, I'm fine." I put his hands down and turned back around. The human was walking further and further until I couldn't see him anymore.

"See. I'm fine." I started walking towards the cabin we were staying in and could feel the tension between us.

I started running home and tried to get Jacob to race me. We raced and he won beating me as a I tried to catch my breath.

We took a shower together as I hugged him. I kissed him and didn't want to stop. We got out of the shower and he picked me up. He put me into the bed and we kept kissing.

We made love more passionately than ever before. I had never wanted him so badly. We grew tired after some odd hours later and we laid in each other's arms. I was cold and he was hot. I grabbed more blankets and piled them on top of me while still trying to get warmth from him.

I feel asleep to the sound of his breathing.

I awoke to the sound of branches breaking. I sprung up and looked around. I went to the window and tried to look around.

I didn't see anything and went to the kitchen to get some milk. One whiff and I couldn't even pour a glass. I found the blood bag Jacob had brought and stored in his bag. I poured me a shot glass amount and drank some to calm my nerves.

I went back to the room and saw Jacob had taken over the whole bed now.

I found some shorts and put them on. I went outside and looked at the moon.

I checked my phone and texted back my mom telling her I was okay.

I took pictures of the moon and sent them to her. I wished her good night and send a smiley face.

I continued to walk by the cabin.

I suddenly got a sense that someone was following me. I turned around and saw the hiker form earlier about 100 feet out. He looked lost and tired while making his way towards our cabin. I ran inside and tried to look through the window.

He made his way closer to the cabin and looked around to see if he could see anyone.

I went to the bedroom and woke up Jacob.

"Hon. There's someone here."

Jacob immediately sprung up and ran to the door. The hiker was about to knock when Jacob opened the door.

"Oh my goodness." The hiker stepped back and his heart started beating faster.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My wife saw you as she was getting up and she told me you were here."

Jacob held out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Jacob and this is my wife, Ness."

"Hi. My name is Ben. Ben Aberdeen." He shook Jacob's hand and then mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you lost?" Jacob asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes I am. I lost my map when I feel down a hill. I've been trying to follow the sky and other things but for some reason I can't find my way back. I was just going to knock and ask if I could get a phone and call someone."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can stay here until morning." I insisted and let him in as Jacob gave me a worried face.

I gave him a "stop judging me" face.

I grabbed Ben a bottle of water and a banana.

"Thank you. You're so kind." He chugged the water and ate the banana.

I brought him some sheets and let him get situated. He took a shower and quickly feel asleep.

I went back into the room with Jacob as he started to yell at me.

"Nessie, what are you thinking? You nearly tackled him earlier and now you want him inches away?"

"He's lost and needs help. I'm not even hungry right now."

I got into bed and turned my light off. Jacob climbed right after and turned his off.

I awoke again to the smell of ham. I turned and didn't see Jacob.

I went to the kitchen and saw Ben making the ham on the oven top along with some toasted bread.

"Hey I saw the ham and decided to make you some food for letting me stay here last night."

I looked at him and almost wanted to throw up. The smell of the cooked ham was overcoming the house. I ran to the sink and threw up.

I quickly had to hide the fact that it was mostly blood.

"Are you okay?" Ben looked worried and gave me a napkin.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just am pregnant and have morning sickness." I smiled and sat at the island.

"Oh wow. Sorry to hear that. My wife had horrible nausea when she was pregnant."

"Where is she? If you don't mind me asking."

"She passed away earlier this year. She had breast cancer. My son disowned me for neglecting to tell him. She didn't want anyone to know. He's the only family I have and he doesn't even want me."

I saw him almost shed a tear as he continued to cook the ham.

"I'm sorry." I looked down then back up and saw him getting out 2 plates.

"Where is Jacob?" I looked around and still couldn't find him. All of a sudden I felt a horrible impact across my head and I fell to the floor.

I looked to the side and saw a knife inside Jacob as he was propped up against the wall. He was breathing but very slowly.

Ben grabbed another pan and was about to hit me again before I was able to get up.

I sprung up and ran to the door. I hear him behind me as I opened to the door. I ran to towards the forest and looked back and saw him running towards me.

I smelled him and made 100% sure he was human and nothing.

As he got closer, I was at a stance with him

"Look, you're a pretty girl. Let's not make this hard."

"What do you want with us?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You guys are vampires. I knew it the minute you guys answered the door. I saw the empty blood bag and the uncooked ham. Bunch of bloodsuckers."

I was so angry I smacked him across the face and then a sensation burned in my throat.

I picked him up and ran him into a tree. I hear his spine break along with other bones. He was paralyzed.

"AHHHHH." He yelled and couldn't move.

I turned his head and started sucking on his blood. It was such a different taste. It was the best I had ever had. I noticed I was almost bleeding him dry when I dropped him.

He had 3 or 4 more breaths before he died.

I looked around and grabbed his body. I ran to the house and closed all the blinds.

I pulled the knife out of Jacob and hoped he would awake soon.

I paced the house figuring out what to do with the body.

Jacob awoke an hour later with a deep gasp of breath. He quickly stood and yelled my name, "NESSIE."

"Over here." I called him over and he ran. He tripped on the carpet and finally saw me and dead Ben.

"Nessie, what happened?" My back was turned to him and I was crying.

I turned around and he looked into my eyes.

"I killed him. He wanted to kill me. And…I also drank from him."

Jacob looked at me and came over to hug me.

"I don't know how to fix this but we will." At that moment, we heard a knock at the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We opened the door and we saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper raced into the house and his eyes became dazed at looking at the corpse. Aunt Alice snapped at him to get it together and he ran back outside.

"Nessie, I saw everything. This morning when I was feeding the girls, I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault." She stroked my back as I started to cry. I showed her how he had attacked Jacob and how I was worried I was going to die.

She hugged me tighter and then let me go. Uncle Jasper came back with some tarp. He and Jacob grabbed Ben and put him on it. They rolled him up and put him into the trunk of their car. Aunt Alice went around the cabin we were at and starting spreading alcohol everywhere; on the drapes, the chairs and on the floor where the blood was. She told us to grab our things and to go wait in the car.

Aunt Alice was going to burn the cabin and pay the owner to have it replaced. She left the house and lit a match. She lit another and threw it. She lit one last one and threw it nearby where some blood had fallen. As she got into the car, she called Uncle Emmett who was nearby so he could put the fire out.

We drove for what seemed like an eternity. I passed out on Jacob's shoulder. When I got out of the car, I had to throw up. I could smell Ben's body already decomposing. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got us into the plane to get back to our house.

"Don't worry Nessie. We will take care of the body. Get back to the main land and we will see you soon." Aunt Alice kissed my forehead and Uncle Jasper winked at me.

I fell asleep again on the plane and dreamed about the baby. It looked a lot like Jacob and his family. It was cute and dark skinned. It had jet black hair and beautiful eyes, green like my fathers.

I awoke smiling as the plane stopped. Jacob had my hand on his the whole time and had seen my dream. He was happy the baby looked like the both of us.

After the drive home, I was happy to see all of my cousins. "Nessie!"

Junior was running now and ran towards me. The twins jumped up and down excited to see me. Carter was happy that Jacob was back. They had a special connection.

We hung out in the sitting room for awhile until my Grandpa Carlisle showed up from work.

"Hi Nessie." He gave me a big hug and another to Jacob. "I'm glad to see you are all safe. Children, follow me!"

All the kiddos followed Grandpa to his mini hospital. He was measuring them weekly and monitoring their growth. Even though Carter was older than the twins, he was shorter than them. Mary was beautiful. Her eyes were so pretty and her hair was perfect, courtesy of her mother of course. Her powers were expanding a little and she could now say what she wanted and it would appear. Esmeralda was also advancing. She was slightly taller than Carter but her powers were getting stronger. If she touched something, what she touched was teleport somewhere.

Carter was measured next. His strength power couldn't really expand because he wasn't working out or anything. He was just an awesome happy kid. He was definitely an older brother to Junior. Junior was still a couple months old but looked like a 2 year old. He hadn't shown any powers yet and he might not.

After they finished, Grandpa reached towards me. "Shall we look at the new addition to the family?"

I got onto the table and Grandpa tried to do an ultrasound. He tried before but couldn't see anything. He was gonna keep trying until he could something.

I looked at the screen and couldn't see anything. Jacob was trying to look away because he wanted to be surprised but then he tried to sneak a peek.

I smiled at him and smiled back. He paced back and forth the room to see if my Grandpa could find anything.

All of a sudden we heard a heartbeat. Grandpa turned the screen towards me and we saw a little person on the screen. We saw the heart beating and I started to cry. I could see the baby inside of me. It was big, bigger than I expected.

I started crying more and asked my Grandpa if he could tell us what it was.

"Jacob do you want to be here for this?" Grandpa turned to Jacob and Jacob turned to me.

"Whatever you want Nessie, I can stay or go."

"Let's find out together." I smiled and Grandpa looked at the screen some more.

"If everything is correct, then we are looking at a baby girl." Grandpa turned to us and smiled.

Jacob's jaw dropped and he turned to me, "A girl?"

I laughed thinking how having a baby girl with Jacob was going to work out. I tried picturing what they would do together and I touched Jacob to try to show him what the future could look like.

"I think everything will turn out fine. She is still growing, she is still healthy. The only thing I can't tell you is what exactly she is going to be. You still crave blood, but also meat. She might be a rare combination of both of you." Grandpa turned the monitor off and gave us some time to figure out things.

We both walked out the room and I ran to my mom.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a girl!" She smiled at me and was happy that she was going to be having a granddaughter. She had already had me so she knew what to expect.

Aunt Rosalie looked a little sad. I knew she wanted to have a little girl so bad and now I was going to be having one.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I hope one day you get your baby girl Aunt Rose. You deserve it." She smiled at me and laughed. "I don't care if I ever have a girl anymore. I have my 2 boys and they're mine. They weren't bitten or created, they were made. Inside of me and they came from me. They came from me and Emmett and nothing could ever change that."

We hugged again and then I went outside to join the kiddos.

"Ness! Is it true, you have a baby in there?" Carter started touching my stomach. He was so amused.

"Yes guys." I laughed as they were so intrigued with the baby.

"Did you eat her?" Junior asked. "No silly. I didn't eat her. She is just living in my belly for a little bit. When she gets a little bigger she will come out and join you guys."

"YAY!" Mary raised her hand and started running around.

As I looked around I saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper driving up.

My smiled disappeared and I started walking up towards them. Aunt Alice hugged me again and whispered, "We won't tell if you don't." I smiled and whispered thank you.

Uncle Jasper hugged me and kissed my forehead, "We all make mistakes. The thing to do is to make sure that we have people to save us."

We walked toward the house and I walked toward the kitchen. I was hungry and wanted something big. I opened the fridge and saw some sub fixings. I made my sandwich and grabbed some chips. I found some coke and sat down to eat.

I bit into my sandwich and was completely disgusted. Everything tasted gushy and gross. I tried eating some chips and they tasted like Styrofoam. I tried chugging some of the coke and it felt like acid was burning my throat. I went to the sink and started washing my mouth out.

I opened the fridge again and grabbed a blood bag from my special compartment. I finished it in less than 30 seconds.

I grabbed another and another. All of a sudden I heard someone in the kitchen and I turned to see them. It was Jacob.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I looked around and saw that I had gone through about 5 bags and was sucking on my 5th bag.

"I didn't know I had drunk this many." I grabbed all the bags and threw them away. I grabbed some car keys and ran outside.

I floored the car and started down the highway. I started crying and had to pull over because I couldn't see.

A police officer pulled up behind me and flashed their lights. I started looking for my purse when I remembered I forgot it. The lady officer came to my door and I rolled my window down.

"Hey. Are you okay? You were speeding like crazy back there?"

I wiped some tears and started to speak when she noticed my dress had blood on it.

"Whoa! Put your hands up and get out of the car." I started staring at her and became furious. I walked out of the car and walked over to the car so she could search me.

I looked her dead in the eye and began noticing her neck. Her heart was thumping so fast. I could smell all the blood coming and going in her body.

"Why are you so bloody?" She snapped at me and I became angrier. I grabbed her neck and started draining her.

I cracked her neck to get her to stop screaming. I drained her some more and then stopped. I looked around and realized she was dead. I started crying.

I grabbed her and closed her eyes. I picked her up and put her into the car. I drove the police car into the nearby woods. I found a rock and threw it on the gas pedal. I tried to make it look like a car crash gone badly.

I walked back to my car and found Jacob with his motorcycle next to my car.

"Where you been Ness?" He gave me a hug and kissed me.

"I was just trying to clear my head." I got back into my car and drove toward the house.

I was trying to forget everything that was happening. I didn't want my dad to read my mind and I didn't want Uncle Jasper to feel all my regret.

As Jacob and I got into the driveway we saw a red pickup truck in the way. The plates were from Georgia and we were trying to figure out if we knew anyone from Georgia.

We walked inside and saw a man in the middle of the room surrounded by my family.

I tried to hide my blood stained dress and noticed he looked slightly familiar.

My dad turned and looked at me. "Ness, is there something you need to tell us?"

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

The man in the middle stepped towards me and spoke, "My name is John Aberdeen and I think you met my dad yesterday."

I could feel my knees failing and fainted.


End file.
